Scarred
by mt14
Summary: Caroline had the perfect life. She had Tyler Lockwood as a boyfriend, and they were madly in love. She had friends. She was a cheerleader. It was perfect. Until Tyler came back to town, and was a drunk. Warning: Slight AU. Rape. Abuse. Pairings: Klaroline. Delena. Haylijah. Kennett. Stebekah.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Some say the world will end in fire, _

_Some say in ice. _

_From what I've tasted of desire _

_I hold with those who favor fire. _

_But if it had to perish twice, _

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great _

_And would suffice._

_Robert Frost  
_

Caroline had the perfect life. She had money. She was a cheerleader. She was pretty. She was popular. She had Tyler Lockwood. Her relationship was perfect. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her. She also had her two best friends, Elena and Bonnie. Her life would appear to be absolutely perfect, despite all the drama that went on in Mystic Falls, but that was normal.

This all stopped when Tyler came back from trying to break the sire bond from their worst enemy, Klaus. In Caroline's mind, (which she wouldn't admit to anyone), Klaus was a big, bad hybrid with an extremely sexy accent that "fancied" her. She hated him so much, but there was something else too. Klaus sired her boyfriend! Why wouldn't she hate him? When Tyler got back, a pretty petite brunette came with him. She called herself Hayley. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Caroline was jealous immediately. Tyler swore nothing had went on. Hayley was not the problem. Tyler started drinking ever since. His anger worsened, even more so than before he was turned into a hybrid. He was throwing glasses every night, and then it happened. Tyler Lockwood beat Caroline Forbes.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again

Author's Note: Brand New story! This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction for the Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy it. Also, pretend they didn't kill Kol... This is fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want.

Chapter One: Hello Again

Tyler had been gone for a while. Caroline was missing him like crazy. She tried calling everyday, but he never answered. Caroline did not think much of it. She reminded herself he was gone for her, and that this is Klaus' fault.

Caroline walked into school, and was greeted by Elena.

"Hey Care, how are you?" Elena said with a big, bright smile.

"I am okay Elena, I am just missing Tyler like crazy." Caroline said.

Elena smirked.

"What's going on, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." Elena said. Her heart sped up. She was lying.

"Elena, I know you are lying. Tell me what is going on please?" Caroline practically begged.

"Okay just act surprised. Promise?" Elena said

"Promise" Caroline agreed, "Now spill"

"Tyler is back in town!" Elena said cheerfully.

"No way! I have to see him! Where is he?" Caroline asked.

"No... I knew I shouldn't have told you. He has a umm... surprise for tonight..." Elena trailed off

"Oh" Caroline blushed.

Caroline happily skipped to class when the bell ring. She couldn't wait to _finally _see Tyler again tonight.

That night, Caroline was at home, still dressed in her favorite jeans and a white lace tank. She was staring at her phone. It was 7:15, and Tyler still wasn't here. Patience, she told herself. At 7:51, Tyler rang the door bell. Caroline opened it up with the biggest smile on her face.

"Tyler!" She screamed. She launched herself into his arms, and pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss. It had been too long to be away from his muscular arms, and this was Caroline's safe haven.

"Hey Care, I missed you." Tyler said.

"Tyler, you never answered your phone!" Caroline said, sticking out her lower lip.

"I know. I am sorry, babe. I just was really busy breaking my bones a hundred times for you." Tyler sort of snapped. This left Caroline puzzled. Tyler was always really sweet, and he never snapped. Not like that. Caroline let it slide.

"So now that you are here, what do you wanna do?" She asked looking at the floor, still unable to make eye contact since he had snapped.

"I was thinking, I am throwing a party tonight at my place. Would you like to come?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Caroline said, smiling. She was finally making eye contact. I mean, she hadn't seen him in almost 6 months, and she missed him.

"Okay. It starts at nine, so would you like me to pick you up or drive yourself?" Tyler asked.

"I can drive, thank you though." Caroline said smiling. If Tyler got too drunk, she wouldn't have a way home.

Caroline got dressed in a red cocktail dress that hugged her every curve, and stopped just above her knees. She went with black heels to go with them. She curled her hair to perfection, and applied minimal make up. The look was complete with Tyler's charm bracelet he had given her for her birthday. She smiled at her reflection, and grabbed her keys.

The party was in full-swing by the time she had gotten their. She was greeted by Tyler. "Hey babe, want some beer?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I will have to pass. Thank you though." She said smiling. Tyler had been really off here lately, and she didn't know what it was. She found Elena and Bonnie in a corner with Stefan, Damon and... Kol Mikaelson? Beside Kol was... Rebekah. Why were the Originals at Tyler's party?!

"Hey Care!," Elena said, "So I guess you've seen Tyler?" Elena said still smiling.

"Yeah, he is acting sort of strange." Caroline said, biting her lip.

"Hello, love, Care for a dance?" A voice asked her, but she knew exactly who it was. Her jaw dropped, and she turned around.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Caroline snapped. She honestly did not mean to be so rude to Klaus, but his aggravating yet sexy voice seems to bring it out of her.

"Well the whole town under the age of twenty six was invited, love. Welll...in human years I am twenty, so I was invited." Klaus said.

Caroline was left dumbfounded. She didn't know why, but she just didn't feel like arguing. She groaned and took his extended hand as he led them to the dance floor. Luckily, a slow-dance song came on so she would not have to grind on Klaus. Caroline shivered at the thought she didn't know if it was from disgust or something else. NO! She _had _to stop thinking of Klaus like that. Tyler _was _her boyfriend, for crying out loud! Klaus was quite the dancer, and he spun them around like she weighed nothing.

"Are you glad Tyler is back, love?" Klaus asked. She studied his face, wanting to know what brought _that _question up. His face was filled with purely just curiosity.

"Yes, all though he is acting quite strange." She said. She snapped her mouth shut. WHY DID SHE JUST TELL KLAUS THIS!

"Well, love, I am sure it is just the time away." Klaus said.

"Why would you defend Tyler?" Caroline said, genuinely confused. Klaus _hated _Tyler.

"I don't know, love. I just have seen in Tyler's soul from the sire bond. I know he wouldn't hurt you. I am nothing if not honest, so I guess it just kind of slid." Klaus said.

Caroline still thought it was really weird for Klaus to be talking about Tyler of all people like that.

The song ended, and for the first time ever, Klaus was the first to depart.

"Thanks for the dance, sweetheart." He said semi-smiling, and he walked off. Caroline left to find Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." She said. She found him near the bar.

"Hey, babe." He slurred.

"You are drunk." She said.  
"No I am not!" Tyler said. He was becoming enraged.

"Yes you are Tyler. Quit drinking or you will have a massive hangover tomorrow." Caroline said. She was really concerned. She had seen Tyler drunk, but never like this.

Tyler threw a bottle, and groaned. His eyes flashed yellow. Caroline backed up.

"Hey, I think we should calm down a bit," Elijah said approaching, "we wouldn't want to get Niklaus involved in this now would we?" He asked.

"No, actually get the bastard involved in this. The sire bond is broken, and I am a free man!" Tyler said. There was rage in his eyes. This scared Caroline.

"No, actually, I was just putting Tyler to bed. He is drunk. My apoligies, Elijah." Caroline said. She had always respected Elijah the most out of all the originals. He was the purest and kindest of them all. Elijah nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I did not want to alarm Niklaus about his unsired hybrid. He would not like that at all, and he would especially not like the fact that he is talking rather rudely to his fancy." Elijah said smirking. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Once they got in his room, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 2: Hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt

**Author's Note: Oh my wow! Thank you all! That was only like ten hours... I hope you_ really _enjoy this chapter. I know most of you are ready for the Klaroline action, but I need to build up Caroline's relationship with Tyler because at this point she is still head-over heels in love with him. He is really going to jeopardize that. Also, the rating may changer because there will be rape in the future (I think). Just in case, be aware of that. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the poems I may put at the beginning of a chapter to give you a hint of what it is going to be about. **

When we got in Tyler's room, he started to kiss me everywhere.

"Tyler, your drunk." Caroline calmly said. No need to provoke him.

"No I am not!" He screamed, and pulled back enraged.

"Yes, Tyler, you are!" Caroline said infuriated now. What he did next she would have never dreamed she would do to her. She had thought he had loved her. Tyler had punched her. Beat her. Everywhere except her face. He had threw her across the room. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong. A fist went into her side, cracking her ribs. He punched her _everywhere. _Her ribs were cracked, and her ankle was broken. He had purposely broken her leg. Finally, after about an hour, he had left. Caroline lie on the floor for a few hours. Finally, she left the room. Much to her dismay, the party was still going on. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be held all night. On her way out, she saw the last person she wanted to see. Klaus.

"Hello love are okay?" He asked, clearly concerned. I guess her facial expression gave it away.

"I am great, thank you." She said. She _tried_ with all her might to not make that sound sarcastic.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

"Nothing." She trailed off.

"Mind if I drive you home, love?" He asked. She _really _didn't have any fight left in her, so she reluctantly agreed.

When they got in his car, she texted Elena to make sure her car got to her house. She said she would drive it there. They were neighbors anyway. On the way home, she just rested her head against the window. Klaus didn't try to make conversation thankfully. When they got to her house, he walked her to her door. Always a gentleman, she thought.

"Goodnight love." He said.

"Wait, Klaus, can you stay for a while?" She had asked.

She honestly didn't know what she was doing at this point. All she knew is she had just been beaten by her boyfriend, and needed someone to hold her. This had really confused Klaus. He was sitting there trying to figure out if this was a trap, or if she was being genuinely serious. He looked at her. She was biting her lip and looking down at the grown. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was almost as if someone had broken her spirit. She was preparing herself for rejection.

"Of course, sweetheart." He agreed.

Something was up, and he needed to get to the bottom of it somehow. He led her inside, and she took him up to her room. She grabbed the most comfortable pair of pants she could find, and was relieved when she found her mom had washed her yoga pants. She grabbed a simple purple tank to go with it. She walked in her bathroom, and changed. She examined herself. The bruises on her ribs and legs were yet to be healed. Her arms are okay, so she didn't have to worry about explaining herself to Klaus. She brushed her teeth. After that, she finally grabbed up the courage to examine herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was a total mess and she had bags underneath her eyes. She washed her face and brushed her hair. Her hair was being so difficult she finally relented, and pulled her hair back into a messy high ponytail. She walked out of the room to find Klaus sitting in a chair staring into space. She relaxed when she found he hadn't left. She climbed into her bed, but was still sitting up. Awkward silence filled the room for about five minutes.

"Look, Klaus, I know you are probably knowing what is going on, and why I asked you to come inside. I want to tell you, but I do not know the entire truth, and I really do not want to lie. All I know is I trusted someone that hurt me tonight, and..." she ranted, but at that point she was in tears. Caroline Forbes doesn't ever cry, but it was just Klaus. He came over there, and he held her. She sobbed in his chest taking in his warm vanilla spice smell. Her mind told her it was wrong, but at this point she couldn't care less. He stroked her hair soothingly. They had finally layed back. Klaus knew he wasn't going to leave her tonight. Someone had really hurt her, and he swore to himself whoever it was is going to pay. He had seen her light had been cracked. The thing he loved the most about her had been damaged. Caroline never cried. He had seen Stefan, Elena, Bonnie Bennet, and even Damon Salvatore break down, but he had never seen this beauty until now. She was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before.

"Love, you are okay. It is going to be alright." He had cooed.

Klaus normally was not the one to hold someone, or comfort anyone. This was his Caroline. This was the only bit of humanity he had left, and she was breaking down before his eyes. He needed to find out the truth.

"Klaus, don't leave me tonight." Caroline said, her voice cracking.

Klaus sat her up so she was looking at his face.

"I will _never _leave you, Caroline." He said.

She had half-smiled, but layed back down. She stopped crying at this point. She lay on his chest. It felt so good. He smelled like home. Tyler never really made her feel this way. Anytime they were together alone, he tried for sex. Of course, Caroline never allowed it. She really wanted to save herself for _the one. _Although she is a vampire, she wanted to get married. She is _Caroline Forbes. _She had been planning her wedding since she could talk. Of course Tyler could be _the one. _She loved him. She really did. Silly, right? I mean of course if it felt right at the time she would do it, but Tyler just was too forceful. He was _always _so horny, and it was quite disturbing. She remembers all the great times. Tyler had always stood by her side. He had been there when she had broken down from drinking that poor man. He wasn't her boyfriend at that time, but he had been her best friend. He was there through everything. She loved him with every fiber of her being, but he had really jeopardized that. Klaus was worried. Why wasn't the young hybrid here? Wasn't he her boyfriend? She didn't ask Tyler here tonight; she had asked him. He wasn't complaining. Having the blonde beauty in his arms was not a bad thing.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"No." She finally told the truth.

It had been a _really _crappy night, and she was tired. They finally fell asleep. Caroline was laying on Klaus' chest, and her arms were clinging to the back of his neck for dear life. Klaus' arms were slung around Caroline's waist, holding her with a lot more of a gentle force than she was him. If he was a younger vampire, it would have really hurt, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. She was clearly distressed. In the morning, she would probably kick him out claiming it was a mistake, but he didn't care. Any amount of time with his Caroline was a blessing.

Meanwhile, Tyler was at his house partying the night away. He was a little guilty hurting Caroline like that, but she was a vampire. She loved him too, so he'll apologize tomorrow. She'll come back to him. He was just taking some frustration out anyway, so she'll forgive him. Plus, he had heard her and Klaus had been screwing around while she was gone.

At Caroline's house, Klaus saw the picture he had drawn her a while before. He was glad to know the blonde had kept it. He smiled to himself as he fell into a peaceful slumber with Caroline softly snoring in his arms.

**Authors Note: So this was a filler chapter to get you ready for the next, which should be up later today or tomorrow. Please let me know in a review if I should change the rating because of the rape. **

**Also presenting:  
Shipper vote time! Okay, so I am going to name some pairing I want to include in this story, but obviously someone cannot have more than one lover. **

**MattxRebekah or StefanxRebekah**

**KolxBonnie or JeremyxBonnie**

**Reviews are my computer, I cannot update without them!**

**Thanks! :D Hope you enjoyed the Klaroline fluff! :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this chapter will hopefully be more fulfilling then the last. The last chapter was meant to build Klaus and Caroline's relationship as well as describing where Caroline stands with Tyler. She is still in love with Tyler, but thinks that Klaus may be all around better for her. She will still be with Tyler, and please do not forget she _is _in love with TYLER. I am having a very hard time writing Tyler and Caroline's relationship, because I know the (spoiler alert) betrayal about to happen. Well that and the fact I do not really like the pairing. (No offense Forwooders!) Still don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the poems I use! **

Chapter 3: Why?

Caroline awoke in Klaus' arms. She didn't know what had gotten into her last night. Klaus really isn't _that _bad. Like Stefan says, we all have done bad things. I mean, Klaus has been alive for one thousand years, and you are bound to do something really bad in that amount of time.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?" Klaus said, smirking. That's when she noticed she was practically laying on top of him. Her head was on his chest, and she was holding his neck. Her legs were also on top of him. That's why she felt so warm all night long. She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you, Klaus for staying with me." She said bashfully.

"Always, love, Always," He said, "but it is four in the morning. Are you sure you want to get up at this hour?" He said glancing at the clock.

"Oh... um... no." She said laying back down. Much to Klaus' dismay, she tried to lay regular. After about five minutes of tossing and turning, she finally gave up and lie on his chest. She let out a sigh. She fell asleep in a peaceful slumber. Klaus watched her as she slept. She really was genuine beauty. He finally fell asleep after about a half hour.

"Sweetheart, it is 12 in the afternoon, would you like to get up?" Klaus asked, smiling to himself.

Caroline moaned and turned to where her nose was pressing against his chest, breathing in his warm vanilla scent.

"5 more minutes" She groaned. Klaus chuckled at the blonde and layed back down. It didn't bother him at all. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Klaus recognized the scent immediately, and growled to himself.

"Love, Tyler is at the door." He said. She sat up. She felt the panic rise as she thought about Tyler. What did he want?! Didn't he know she needed her space after last night. She reluctantly got up, and headed down stairs. Klaus stayed in her room, and willed himself not to eavesdrop. After a thousand years of living, his hearing was just too good.

"Hello, Caroline. We need to talk." Tyler greeted.

"Tyler, I really do not want to talk to you right now." Caroline said.

"I am really sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me, Care. I love you." He said. Caroline felt herself melting. "It's okay, Ty. You _really _hurt me though. You _physically_ hurt me. I love you too, but I think it's time we take a break." She said, stifling tears.

"Okay, Care. The gang is getting together at my house. If you don't want to come, I understand. Also, Bonnie has to tell us something important, so I figured you would want to come..." Tyler ranted. Caroline cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"I will be there, Tyler. What time?" She asked, smiling.

"Um... 4?," he asked, "We could get something to eat at the Grill?"

"Sounds good. Bye, Tyler." She said. She went upstairs to find Klaus that was blasting music on her headphones. She took them out.

"Klaus... what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I didn't want to eavesdrop, so...," He said kind of looking embarrassed, "you like Taylor Swift." He said smirking. It was Caroline's turn to be embarrassed. She tried grabbing her phone from Klaus.

"Wow, you have _really _girly music.. is that One Direction?!" He said laughing. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms. After several failed attempts of getting her phone, she began laughing with him.

"I can't believe _my _Caroline likes One Direction, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, and Taylor Swift." He said. He started singing _really _badly to What Makes You Beautiful. Caroline couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when she realized what he had called her. He had called her _his Caroline. _Her heart fluttered and froze at this. She loved Tyler, but Tyler isn't Tyler anymore. He realized what he said too, and was staring at the ground.

"I also like Ed Sheeran." She said attempting to make conversation. He just smiled.

He looked at her and said "I am sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to say it." He said. He looked sincere. She walked over, and hugged him. Honestly, it felt like home to Caroline. It was the safest she had ever felt. Klaus smiled. She didn't know the effect she had on him. He had became a better person because of her. He breathed in her jasmine scent.

"I have all day until four, if you want to stay." She said. He just smiled. How could he ever deny her?

"So what do you want to do? I have movies, if you want. We could go swimming in the pool?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, love." He said smiling.

"Let's go swimming!" She said laughing as she got the floats and stuff.

"I will be right back, love." He said flashing as he ran home. He had to get his swim trunks.

"Hello Elijah." He said.

"Hello, Niklaus. How is Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"How did you know is was with-" Klaus was cut off by Elijah.

"Caroline was upset last night, and she _is _your humanity. It is not rocket science, which I have mastered." Elijah said knowingly.

Niklaus just shrugged, and flashed to his room. He realized he had never been swimming in a pool at that point, and his swim trunks were at his house in Italy. He cursed, and flashed to the store. He settled with plain black ones.

Caroline was waiting, but she was worried. It had been 15 minutes, and he was flashing. She calmed down and changed into her Hollister turquoise lacey bandeau top with white swim bottoms. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and exited the bathroom.

"Hello sweetheart. Sorry it took so long love. There were complications." He said.

"Could the complications be the fact you had to buy them?" She said giggling as she pulled the tag off. He looked down, embarrassed she caught him. Stupid tags. At least he made her laugh, and the awkwardness for what he had said earlier was gone.

"We could have done something else. You didn't have go buy something." She said biting her lip. She willed herself not to check him out. She knew he didn't, and she didn't want to be the first one to break.

"No it's fine, Caroline. I needed some at my house here anyway. I didn't realize I had left them at my house in Italy." He said. They walked out side, and were getting in the pool. Caroline was glaring at Klaus because he had the _nerve _to push her in.

"I am _so _going to kill you Klaus!" She yelled. Klaus roared laughter.

"I'd like to see you try, love." He said smirking. She ran out of the pool, and sat on the chair.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" He asked. She didn't respond. She just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Caroline." Klaus said. She looked everywhere except him.

"CAROLINE!" He yelled. His eyes flashed yellow. She stood up and flashed away. She loved playing games. Especially the silent game. She plays this with Tyler _all _the time. She smiled as she heard him come closer. "Caroline get out here right now." He said. She walked out smirking.

"Don't ever throw me in again." She said.

"Yes, love." He said. The rest of their afternoon was filled with swimming and laughter. Caroline really did have a friend in Klaus.

At 4, she met all of her friends at Tyler's.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. She felt _so _much better after hanging out with Klaus. She honestly hated him yesterday. She didn't know where the change of heart came from, but it was definitely there.

She was greeted with a lot of "Hey Cares." They talked for a while.

"So, Bonnie, what did you have to tell us?" Caroline finally asked.

"So you know how we agreed that we shouldn't have any secrets?" She asked. Everyone nodded and Caroline looked down. She couldn't tell them about Klaus sleeping over last night and staying until she had to leave. That would _have _to stay a secret, at least for a while.

"Well.. I have a big one." Bonnie said looking down. It was quiet for a while until she finally let it spill.

"I _really_ like Kol Mikaelson." She said. The room was dead silent. Caroline was relieved. Maybe what she did wasn't so bad.

"Bonnie that's great! You have finally gotten over Travis!" Caroline said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Bon, I mean as long as it's not Klaus." Elena said shuttering. Caroline just bit her lip. Everyone else was dead silent. It was an evening of awkwardness after Bonnie had announced that. Everyone had drinks at the Grill. Later, it was only Caroline and Tyler.

"Bye, Tyler, see you later." Caroline said, grabbing her stuff, and heading out the door.

"No, Caroline, you are staying." Tyler said with an authoritative tone.

"Umm... last I checked Tyler you weren't the boss of me." Caroline said opening the door. She felt strong arms pull her back. Tyler kissed her. She didn't reciprocate. He started ripping her clothes off. She fought with all her might.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Tyler roared. That was when he injected her with vervain. She could still see everything he was doing to her, but she couldn't move. He ripped his clothes off and bruised everywhere. He kissed every part of her body, and she had never felt more ugly and violated in all her life. He shoved himself inside of her and raped her. He took her innocence. That night, she found herself alone in her room sobbing. She really wish Klaus had been here. He was the only person that she felt truly safe with.

"Hello, love, are you alright?" She heard a voice come from her window. She sat up wearing the biggest grin on her face. "Klaus!" She said launching herself in his arms. Her whole body relaxed at the contact.

"Love are you going to tell me what is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Yes," She said, "but can you hold me for a little bit? I have had a bad afternoon." She said snuggling in his chest a little more.

"Of course, love." He said. He stroked her hair. He was trying hard to fight tears. Something was wrong with his Caroline. This is night number two of her breaking down. He was glad that she was getting that comfortable with him, but knew something was incredibly wrong.

"Klaus, you have to promise me you won't get angry. I am afraid that you will feel enraged with what I am about to tell you, but promise me you won't get angry." She begged.

"You have my word." He promised.

"I was having a great night out with all my friends. I helped Tyler clean up after the party. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He vervained me, and then he..." She managed to say through her sobs. He was absolutely soaked in her tears. "I tried to make it stop. I tried. He wouldn't stop." Caroline cried harder. The night was spent in tears. Klaus finally gave up his drenched shirt, and pulled her in further. "He hurt... he took... he hurt..." Caroline sobbed harder.

"Caroline Forbes, after my thousand years of existence, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He declared. She just stared at him crying, though not as much.

"But Tyler took it away. I loved him Klaus! I really _loved _him, and he went and threw it _all _away!" Caroline screamed.

"I'm _so _sorry, sweetheart." He said. He picked her up and took her to her bed.

"Klaus?" She asked.

"Yes, love." He said.

"Don't leave me." She said.

"Never, love, never." He said.

"Klaus?" She asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Thank you, for never giving up on me, and staying with me." She said looking in his eyes. She closed the distance between there lips. The kiss was slow, but passionate. The fireworks inside her exploded. This felt _so _much different than she had ever felt before. Klaus didn't try to deepen it, like Tyler always did. He kept it gentle, but it said everything between him. Klaus put his worry and love in there for her, and Caroline put her gratitude and comfortableness in it. When they pulled apart, Caroline smiled for the first time that night. He knew Tyler had to pay. Tyler hurt _his _Caroline.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I know it's kind of slow, but I really enjoy writing Klaroline. What is Klaus going to do to Tyler? What is Caroline going to do about her feelings for Klaus? Also, is Mikael stirring up some new trouble for the Mikaelson's. Also, why was Stefan of all people quiet about Bonnie's confession? Find out next on Scarred. **

**Also, please review. Your reviews are what keeps me going, and I only got one review on the last, which I am very thankful for. Also, I need constructive critcism, I am it's biggest fan! Tell me what you would like to see in this story and I will try my best to oblige!**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you!, **

**Mckenzie!**


	5. Chapter 4: Safe

Chapter 4- Safe

**Author's Note: Hey guys! We are back with chapter 4 of Scarred. I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Also, if you guys could please review! I am in the "honeymoon" stage with this story still, so I am updating pretty quickly. It will be over soon, and I will need reviews for motivation. Honestly, I feel like I am writing this for myself. I thank those of you that reviewed! Also, I thank all of my new followers/favorites! So enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update, it took me a while to write me. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it.**

Klaus and Caroline didn't sleep that night. Caroline kept replaying Tyler's recent betrayal, and Klaus held Caroline as she whimpered and cried. Caroline _really _didn't like feeling weak. She absolutely _hated _it. To her, it was worse than dying, but for some reason she can't stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I don't mean to keep you up so late." She finally said. Klaus looked at her, and picked her up. He sat her in his lap and just held her. Sure, he was really tired. He had a long day of trying to tame his rebelling hybrids.

"I am _so _sorry sweetheart. Tyler will pay." Klaus said.

"Just.. don't kill him." Caroline said. Klaus sighed. Somehow around six in the morning, they finally fell asleep.

Klaus woke up at 12 in the afternoon, but Caroline was asleep until 4. He stayed with her, and wound up drawing her several times. They spent the late afternoon watching some movie Caroline picked out. Klaus was very amused by movie she had picked out. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetheart, the dopplegänger is here." Klaus said. Caroline stood up.

"Come down with me, Klaus." She said. She didn't know what she was doing, but at this point she didn't care. Klaus was the only one she felt safe with. They walked down stairs, and opened the door.

"Hey, Care, the gang is wanting to get together, and I was wondering if we could do it-Wait, Caroline-KLAUS?!" Elena said, finally seeing Klaus.

"Klaus is fine, Lena. He's here with me." Caroline said nervously.

"Why?" Elena asked, clearly dumbstruck.

"It's a really long story that I don't want to talk about. I have had a rough past couple of days." Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"Okay..." Elena said still looking scared. Caroline rolled her eyes at this, but didn't really blame her. Klaus is not the a saint by any means.

"So Elena where did you want to get together at?" Caroline asked.

"Well.. your place?," she asked, "but if you can't its okay. I just knew it'd be best since your mom is out of town."

"Umm... maybe. Just one very strange question," Caroline said nervously, "is um... Tyler going to be there."

"Of course your _boyfriend_ is going to be there. No need to get nervous about asking." Elena said laughing.

"Oh... well do you mind if Klaus is there too?" Caroline asked. She did _not _need to be in the same room as Tyler without Klaus there, too. Elena was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. Elena absolutely_ hated _Klaus, but her best friend was asking him if he could stay.

"Well since it is at your place, I don't see why not," Elena finally said, "but what does Tyler think about this?"

"He doesn't know..." Caroline said, looking down. Elena just nodded.

"You know he is going to be mad when he finds out." Elena said. Caroline bit her lip and shrugged.

"Come over at six," Caroline finally said, "oh and can you tell everybody too?" Elena nodded and left.

"You don't have to stay, but if Tyler's there I thought..." Caroline trailed on.

"I will stay, Caroline, always." Klaus said.

"Thank you for not leaving me with him," Caroline said, "and please try to sustain yourself when he gets here. You are the only person outside of me and Tyler that knows about this" Klaus looked at her sympathetically. Klaus wasn't a completely changed person since he had met her. He was still the all-powerful evil hybrid, but he had a soft spot for this particular blonde. They continued there movie that was apparently a (well what Caroline called it), Nicholas Sparks legend. He glared at the movie as they failed at creating a tear jerker. (**AN: I actually really like this movie, but I couldn't think of a man's more worse of a movie enemy. It is the most common known chick flick). **

"Caroline, how can you watch such an abomination?" He asked Caroline as she curled her hair for tonight. She scoffed at him, and grabbed a purple floral hi-low Summer dress for tonight. She walked in the bathroom, and changed her clothes. She did her make up natural, and brushed her teeth.

"Well you look ravishing, love." Klaus said smirking. He had flashed himself home, and changed into his usual white t-shirt and black jacket.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Caroline said with a wink. She was trying to cover her blush from his comment. The doorbell rang.

"The witch is here. Would you like me to stay upstairs or come downstairs with you?" Klaus asked. Caroline smirked at her confession from last night, and took Klaus' hand.

"You aren't leaving my side tonight. Plus, she is the least of our problems tonight." She said smiling. Klaus and Caroline walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and opened up the door.

"Kol?" Klaus said, shocked. Kol and Bonnie were standing side by side, Kol's arm was snaked around Bonnie's waist.

"Hey Bonnie. I will take that." Caroline said unlinking her hand from Klaus' and taking the pizza out of Bonnie's hands. Bonnie smiled appreciatively. Caroline was waiting for her to come inside, but remembered Kol had to be invited in.

"Come on in Kol and Bonnie," Caroline said smiling giving Bonnie her share for the pizza, "oh and here's the money for the pizza Bonnie."

"So Kol, what are you doing here?" Klaus semi-talked and semi-growled.

"I should say the same for you brother," Kol growled, "I am just here with my girlfriend. She invited me" This made Caroline and Klaus freeze.

"Girlfriend?!" They said in unison. This was a _major _shocker for the both of them.  
"Uh... Care, can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked. Caroline followed her outside.

"So Kol is your boyfriend?" Caroline asked, stunned. Bonnie nodded.

"About a month now. I tried to tell you guys last night, but the way Elena responded..." Bonnie said. Caroline nodded.

"Okay. Well I won't judge you. I am glad you are happy and over Travis." Caroline said smiling. Bonnie smiled and looked down brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. So why is _Klaus _here?" Bonnie asked. Caroline bit her lip. She wanted to tell Bonnie about everything, but she wasn't sure how.

"Bonnie, what I am about to tell you will change your opinion of one of our friends forever. Are you sure you want to know?" Caroline asked. Bonnie nodded.

"I promise to never repeat it, too." Bonnie promised.

"Okay well Tyler has been drinking... a lot. Two nights ago at his party, he beat me. He broke my legs, cracked my ribs, and other stuff. I ran out of the room, and saw Klaus. He offered me a ride home. I needed someone to hold me, and someone to stay with me. I accepted. He spent the night, and we had a great day of swimming the next day. Tyler came that morning, and he apologized and invited me to his house's get together. At 4, I went to Tyler's house. After you guys left, I stayed with Tyler to help him clean up. After we were done, he wouldn't let me leave. He... raped me, Bonnie," Caroline said crying, "I guess Klaus came by that night to check on me, and he found me hysterical. He hasn't left my side since." Caroline said smiling.

"Care?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

"Yeah?" Caroline said.

"Do you have feelings for Klaus?" Bonnie asked giving her a knowing look. Caroline contemplated a little bit

"Yes, Bonnie, I do," Caroline said with a smile, "but I have to rid of this Tyler situation before anything else." Bonnie nodded. Bonnie knew this upset Caroline. She was saving herself for _the one. _She had been trying for nineteen years, and Tyler took that away from her. It broke Bonnie's heart.

"Is Tyler coming tonight?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"Yes," Caroline said weakly, but then she smiled, "So are you going to tell me all the juicy details about Kol?" Caroline smirked.

"I like him _a lot._ I never thought I could have such strong feelings for an _Original _vampire, but we surprise ourselves sometimes. I mean, you _hated _Klaus. I saw right through it, but look at you now." Bonnie said laughing. Caroline blushed.

"Let's get back inside. We have fifteen minutes until everyone is supposed to be here. They walked back inside smiling, but they faded when they saw the two originals smiling at them and giving them knowing looks. They heard. Caroline looked down, and Bonnie glared. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand, and flashed them upstairs.

"What are we going to do about them eavesdropping?" Caroline said low enough for (hopefully) only Bonnie to hear.

"You get used to it. Anyway, Klaus is like in _love _with you. Isn't it time he knows you have feelings for him, too?" Bonnie said. Caroline huffed nodding, and they made their way downstairs. Bonnie sat down next to Kol, and Caroline fixed drinks for everyone. Klaus was watching her intently. He tried the best he could not to eavesdrop, but Kol was repeating everything they said anyway. Klaus couldn't believe the blonde beauty was falling for a monstrosity such as himself. He got up, and walked behind Caroline.

"Sweetheart, are you mad?" He asked.

"No, I am just scared. Tyler could be here any minute!" Caroline said exasperated. Klaus pulled Caroline in a warm embrace.

"It is going to be alright, love. I won't let him hurt you. If he was still sired to me, I would make him worship you at your feet because that is what you deserve. You deserve much more than more or the mutt." Klaus declared. Caroline had to really fight the urge to kiss him. She kissed his forehead instead. They smiled until they heard a doorbell ring. It was just Stefan.

"Hey Stefan. Thank you for bringing ice cream!" Caroline said taking it from his hands, and placing it in her freezer. Stefan and the two Originals exchanged glances.

"Hello, ripper. How are you these days?" Klaus said smirking. This earned a glare from Caroline. If looks could kill. The tension was thick in the room as Caroline was making the cookies. Finally, Bonnie, Stefan, and Kol were talking about something. Klaus walked behind Caroline.

"Need help there, love?" Klaus asked laughing as she turned around. She was covered in flour. She glared at him. He raised his hands in defense. He helped her make the cookies, and they continued talking about their favorite things. Elena and Damon came next. Elena sent questioning looks to Caroline about the two Originals in attendance. Caroline just bit her lip. When the cookies were finally in the oven, Klaus took Caroline to wipe all the flour off her face. When everyone was beginning to eat the pizza, there was a knock on the door. Caroline stood up with Klaus on her trail, and she walked to the door very slowly. She opened the door to reveal Tyler. Klaus began rubbing comforting circles on the small of her back.

"Hello Tyler." Caroline managed. Tyler looked at Klaus in fear. Klaus was sending Tyler death glares. Tyler walked in, and he sat down. He sat in the one-person seat much to Caroline's relief. Bonnie and Kol were in a love seat, Elena and Damon were on the couch. This left another love seat for Caroline and Klaus. They sat down. The gang had a fun time laughing and telling stories. Even Klaus joined in sometimes. Kol was telling most of the stories. Tyler was sitting awkwardly in a corner. Caroline thought it suited him right. Klaus didn't let go of her hand the entire night, more for his restraining than her comfort. Klaus was ready to rip the mutt's head off. He did try to calm her by rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. They wound up watching the Anchorman.

"This movie is _so _much better than the movie you picked out before." Klaus said just low enough for her (and well Kol) for her to hear with a smirk.  
"Niklaus Mikaelson, you are infuriating!" Caroline said a little louder than she meant to and got up. She fixed everyone ice cream. Klaus followed her into the kitchen. He began helping her.

"Maybe we should spit in his food." Klaus said with a half-smile. Caroline gave a light laugh.

"No, Klaus, let's not be mean in front of everyone," Caroline said, "but once they leave he's all yours. Especially if he has the nerve to stay that late." Klaus smirked, and Caroline gave him a playful punch in the arm. They brought out everyone's. Caroline gave the ones in her hand to Damon, Elena and Stefan. Klaus gave the ones in his to Kol, Bonnie and Tyler. He glared at Tyler when he gave it to him. Caroline and Klaus walked in the kitchen to retrieve theirs.

"Thank you for not killing him then and there." Caroline said smiling.

"I try," Klaus said smiling, "I won't kill him if you don't want me to." Caroline nodded.

"Don't kill him, please." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her. She was really good at acting. Klaus knew she didn't want him dead, but she wanted to at least snap his neck a few times. They walked back in the room, and they sat back down. The rest of the night went smoothly. Elena fell asleep on Damon, Kol fell asleep on a very aggravated Bonnie, and Klaus and Caroline fell asleep on each other. Elena woke Caroline up.

"Can we stay here?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Caroline agreed, "where is Tyler?" Klaus woke up with a growl to the sound of Tyler's name. Caroline rubbed the side of his arm.

"He had to leave. His mom called him, and she told him to come home," Elena said, "he left you a message. He said he is sorry, but he would do it again anyway." This caused Klaus to flash into Caroline's room, and Caroline to cry. Elena was dumbstruck, but stayed downstairs with Damon.

"Caroline, I am going to the mutt's house. Right now." Klaus said. His eyes flashed yellow. Caroline walked forward, and she rubbed the veins underneath his eyes. They disappeared. She kissed Klaus. It was full of so much passion she wanted to cry.  
"I am coming with you." Caroline said. Klaus smiled, and grabbed her hand. They walked downstairs.

"Klaus and I have some business to attend to. Make yourselves at home. We will be back in a couple of hours." Caroline said. They flashed to Tyler's house. They were greeted by Mrs. Lockwood. Caroline took Mrs. Lockwood to her room, and was pleased when she realized there was no vervain in her system.

"You will stay here. You will forget Klaus and I were ever here. You will not remember anything except going to bed after work." Caroline compelled. Carol repeated the trance, and obeyed. Caroline flashed away.

"You little mutt! How dare you touch _my _Caroline!" Klaus roared. He had a very scared Tyler in a choke hold. Tyler pushed him back and punched him in the face. Klaus growled, and broke Tyler's arm. Tyler groaned. He managed to break Klaus' ankle. The Original was too angry to be sustained. He grabbed Tyler, and he compelled him.

"You will never hurt Caroline. You will never get over Caroline. You will feel the worst heartbreak anyone has every felt. You will never lose this heartbreak. You will do as Caroline asks. You will spend the rest of your pathetic life trying to make up for yourself. You will protect Caroline with your worthless life." Klaus compelled. Tyler repeated everything in a trance. Klaus snapped his neck.

"It is done, love, would you like to go home?" Klaus asked. He didn't realize Tyler had snapped her neck. He got down on her knees, and picked her up. He flashed to her house. Everyone was concerned for Caroline, but no one more than Klaus. She hadn't fed in a while. He finally gave up and bit down on his wrist. He let is blood trail down his hand and into her throat. She didn't wake up until one in the afternoon the next day.

**Author's Note: So the fight with Tyler wasn't as violent as I would have liked it to be, but there is many more to come. What if Klaus' compulsion didn't work? What if Mikael comes to him? What about Klaroline? How does Elena and Elizabeth Forbes take it? Caroline has to make a decision between love and life. Elijah falls in love? Another enemy comes back from the dead. At what extent will The Originals go to protect their family and their loves? **

**Find out soon on Scarred! **

**Do not forget to review, favorite, and alert. I will have chapter 5 up later today or early tomorrow. Thanks! **

**Xoxo, **

**Mckenzie**

**Follow me on Tumblr for hints on the Fanfiction: mt14-fanfiction **

**Blog name is Scarred! Don't forget to follow! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Bandaged by You

**Author's Note: I am back! I apologize for this Fanfiction being really slow, but I want you to see the grand picture. I thank you for everyone that followed/favorited/reviewed last chapter! I am _so beyond thankful_ for you guys! Oh and I am really new to Tumblr, so I do not know how to check if anyone followed. (If someone could comment how to use Tumblr in anyway I will be so appreciative! I am struggling!) It is quite embarrassing. Anyway, I do not own the Vampire Diaries blah blah blah... Also, I apologize for taking so long to update, so enjoy this long one!**

Chapter 5: Bandaged by You

She awoke scared.

"Klaus where are you?!" Caroline screamed.

"Right here, love." He said grabbing her hand. He had not left her side since she got home except to flash home to shower and change.

"I saw him, Klaus! He came to me!," Caroline said hysterically, "Mikael." Klaus dangerously growled at his name.

"What did he say, love?" Klaus asked, concerned. If he hurt Caroline...

"He's got a witch, Klaus. He is coming back." Caroline said with wide eyes. Klaus froze. The only person he was ever afraid of was coming back.

"Klaus, love, are you okay?" Caroline asked standing up to go to him. He was still frozen. She touched his face. He finally came out of his trance.

"Did you just call me love, love?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded and smiled.

"Is that okay, _love_?" She asked playfully. Klaus just smiled. He picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs.

"Klaus, something is wrong with me." Caroline said worriedly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Klaus asked walking towards her.

"I haven't had blood in a while, and I am not hungry." Caroline said biting her lip. Klaus relaxed, but he looked guilty.

"While you were out, I fed you some of mine. I knew you were weak from not feeding, and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to heal quickly." Klaus managed to stumble. Caroline walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you, love." She said looking up at him.

"What are we going to do about Mikael?" Caroline finally asked.

"I don't know. As for now, we wait. You will not leave my side until we are in the clear. You are my only weakness, and no doubt that Mikael will use that to his avantage." Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

**- A place somewhere outside of Mystic Falls -**

"Ah, Tyler, is see you found a witch so we can talk easily." Mikael said. Tyler nodded.

"So what is the plan to rid of Klaus for good?" Tyler asked getting to the point. Mikael explained his plan.

"No harm will come to Caroline, right?" Tyler asked.

"I am sorry, boy. Caroline is just collateral damage." Mikael said. Tyler thought about this for a few minutes.

"You can count me in. What do I need to do first?" Tyler asked.

"You need to go to New Orleans. Tell Marcel Klaus sent you. You need to find a witch named Jane Anne Devereaux. She can bring me back." Mikael said. Tyler nodded.

"When will I leave?" Tyler asked.

"Tomorrow." Mikael said. Tyler gulped.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He thought to himself.

_**-**_**Back to Caroline's Place-**

"Caroline, please stop with the chick flicks!" Klaus begged as she picked out the next movie. She had tried to get him to watch the Last Song, but Klaus threw a fit.

"Okay, I guess it _is _your turn to pick out a movie. You pick one out, and I will take a shower." Caroline surrendered. She needed a hot shower anyway. He smiled, and grabbed the Netflix remote off the coffee table. Caroline's shower was perfect. It is weird to describe a shower as perfect, but this one was. When she took a shower with Tyler here, he either tried to take one with her or his presence lingered around her. Klaus gave Caroline enough space. She got to think about everything. She couldn't believe Mikael was returning. Klaus was in danger. Would Caroline die for Klaus? She already knew Klaus would die for her, but will she return it? She stood for a while thinking. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Klaus. She could see herself being Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. She didn't love Klaus, not yet, but she truly cared deeply for him. She _would _die for Klaus. After about an hour, she came out of the shower. She went to her drawers. She settled with some yoga pants with a bright pink waistband and a white and pink shirt. She dried her hair, and walked downstairs. Klaus was asleep on the couch. She was gone for an hour and a half. She turned off the television, and cleaned off the table. This is where it gets weird, she thought to herself. She picked Klaus up bridal style, and carried him up the stairs. She placed him on the bed. He woke up, alerted. He looked around the room, and relaxed at the familiar setting.

"Did you carry me all the way up the stairs,love?" He asked Caroline who walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

"Yes." She blushed and looked down. He smiled at her. She climbed in the bed with him, and she took his hand.

"Thank you for staying with me, Niklaus." Caroline said smiling. He grinned at her.

"I told you love, you aren't leaving my sight until we are out of danger." Klaus said seriously. Caroline looked down at their linked hands. She picked them up, and she kissed them. Klaus tucked a loose strand of hair that fell in her face behind her ear. She snuggled closer into him, inhaling his warm vanilla scent. He took his free hand, and stroked her hair.

**- Tyler's house - **

"Hey mom, I am going to be gone for a while on a trip." Tyler informed his mother.

"Okay, Tyler. Am I allowed to know where you are going?" She said playfully.

"New Orleans." Tyler replied. Carol nodded. Tyler packed everything he needed, ready for the events to take place tomorrow.

**- Caroline's Room - **

"Klaus, do you think Tyler is involved in Mikael's plan?" Caroline asked.

"No, love. My compulsion was pretty strong and specific." Klaus said looking at her. She sighed.

"I cannot believe just last week I was desperately in love with Tyler and awaiting his return. So much has changed since then. I can barely stand his name coming up in a conversation now because of what he did to me." Caroline said exasperated.

"If someone were to tell you that I was going to stay with you last week, you would have laughed in their faces." Klaus said matter-of-factly. Caroline bit her lip. She knew he was right. She had convinced herself she hated Klaus.

"If the Tyler thing were to never happen, I would be missing out on so much." Caroline confessed looking up at Klaus. He looked up at her, shocked. He kissed her forehead.

"Caroline, where is this going?" Klaus asked seriously, looking into her eyes. Caroline sighed and Klaus held his breath awaiting her response.

"I am not sure," Caroline replied and Klaus' face fell awaiting the worst, "but it is definitely going somewhere. I am falling way too hard for _the _Original hybrid. So hard that it scares me." Klaus' face lit up.

"I have fell for the blonde beauty over and over again since I layed eyes on her." Klaus confessed. Caroline blushed at his confession. She really was falling hard for Klaus. She did not lie about that.

"You make me feel beautiful, Niklaus. I just wanted to tell you I have never felt more like a lady or more beautiful in my life. You make me feel worth something." Caroline confessed.

"Sweetheart, you are worth more than anything I have ever treasured in my life, dopplegänger and hybrids included." Klaus said looking into her eyes. She smiled. They finally closed the distance between their lips. There was something different about kissing Klaus than kissing Damon, Matt or Tyler. Each and everyone of Klaus' kisses felt like their first. They were delicate and passionate. When they pulled apart, Klaus confessed something she would never think he would say.  
"I love you, Caroline." He declared, looking into her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"I am learning to love you, Klaus. I care deeply for you. I care more deeply than I cared for Tyler. I have never felt this way about anyone." Caroline finally responded. Klaus smiled. They finally decided to fall asleep. They settled for just spooning for the night. Their hands were locked in eachother's the entire night.

-**The next day, New Orleans-**

"Hello, you must be Marcel." Tyler said. Marcel smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a hybrid. Klaus sent me," Tyler said, Marcel's smile faded at the mention of Klaus, "you can call me Tyler."

"Now why did Klaus _Mikaelson _send you here?" Marcel asked.

"I need to borrow a witch of the name Jane Anne Devereaux. I need her for a spell." Tyler said. Marcel nodded, and began heading him towards the Devereaux's.

**- Caroline's Room - **

"I told you, Klaus. It is your turn to pick out a movie, so hurry up!" Caroline said getting frustrated.

"Okay." Klaus finally relented. Caroline relaxed. Mikael was in the room (on the other side) watching the couple. He knew exactly how to get to Niklaus, and he sure was going to use it. The little blonde was his weakness, and he would make sure to take advantage of that.

"Klaus can we do something today?" Caroline asked.

"We are doing something." Klaus responded.

"No I mean let's get of this house. Let's get out of this town. Just for a day or two..." Caroline said. Klaus' head shot up.

"You would let me take you out of this town?" He asked her. He was _truly _shocked. She nodded.

"Please, Klaus take me away." She bugged and pouted.

"I know exactly where to go! It is the most romantic town in America," Klaus said with a wiggle of his brows, "Miss Caroline, have you ever been to the beach?" Klaus asked. Caroline's face lit up. She flashed upstairs, and grabbed her phone. Now was the hard part, she had to call her mom. The dial tone rang.

"Caroline! I haven't talked to you in days!" Liz's voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom." Caroline said.

"How are you?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Oh I'm okay..." Caroline said.

"What's the matter?" Liz asked.

"Tyler did something unbelievably wrong, and we broke up." Caroline said.

"Oh I am sorry, sweetie." Liz said sadly.

"I am fine... umm... Klaus has been staying with me the past few days." Caroline said softly. Liz was silent.

"You mean the _Original hybrid _that killed many is staying with _my Caroline?!" _Liz practically screamed. Caroline swallowed.

"It's not like that, mom. I really like him, truly. He loves me. He's taking me out of Mystic Falls for a few days. I need to get away from Tyler." She said.

"Okay, Caroline. I trust you, but are you _sure _you want to be involved with him?" Liz asked concerned.

"Yes." Caroline said truthfully.  
"Okay, well have fun. I mean, I can't deny an Original Hybrid and a vampire. Where is he taking you?" Klaus walked in, and took the phone from Caroline's hand.

"You can't know where I am taking you yet, love." Klaus said smirking.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes. I am taking her to the most romantic town in America. If you Google search it, the place I am taking her will pop up." He said.

"Okay, give Caroline my best." Liz said before hanging up. Klaus smirked at an aggravated Caroline.

"Okay love, pack your bags. We leave in twenty minutes to go to my place." Klaus said. Normally he would take the blonde to New Orleans, but there was too much trouble boiling over there between him and Marcel. Caroline packed everything, and they headed to Klaus' house.

"Hey Care!" She was greeted by Bonnie at the door. Caroline hugged her friend.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Kol!" Caroline said. Kol walked out of the kitchen to be greeted by his brother with a nod.

"So... what have you been doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Nothing really. Kol and I haven't really left this house." Bonnie said.

"Neither have Klaus and I. Have you heard from Tyler?" Caroline asked Bonnie worriedly. She was worried about him.

Klaus came down then.

"Ready to go,love?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded and said goodbye to Bonnie. Klaus and Caroline walked out hand-in-hand. Caroline couldn't stop smiling at the fact she was finally going to see something else besides Mystic Falls.

**-New Orleans at the Devereaux place- **

"Jane Anne, I have one of Klaus' hybrids here to see you." Marcel said walking in. A brunette witch then walked into the main room.

"What do you want?" The witch asked. Marcel took this as his cue to leave.

"I heard you can help me bring Mikael Mikaelson back." Tyler said. Jane nodded.

"Follow me." she said. Tyler obeyed. They performed a spell using one belong of each living Original that Tyler managed to snatched from their mansion. Mikael finally appeared alive.

"Okay, Mikael. You are alive, but are sustained in this room until I give you permission to leave. If you attack anyone up here, please remember I can kill you in a quarter of a second." Jane Anne warned. Mikael growled. He would be free. He would kill Niklaus.

"Tyler, please go on with our plan." Is all Mikael said. Tyler nodded.

**-On the Road-**

"Do I at least get a hint to wear we are going?" Caroline begged.

"Sweetheart is a romantic town on the beach. That is _all _you are getting." Klaus said. Caroline groaned. Klaus smiled at her impatience. She really was something.

"I never got the chance to thank you for taking me away from Mystic Falls. It means a lot." Caroline finally said.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go. Paris, Rome, Tokyo, anywhere. Let's get this stuff cleared up with Mikael first." He said looking at her. She smiled. She decided she really liked road trips.

**-Devereaux House-**

"When do I get to kill my son?" Mikael asked.

"When I tell you." Jane Anne said.

Mikael groaned. Tyler better hurry with the plan.

**-Mystic Falls-**

"Hey Elena, I need to talk to Caroline. Do you know where she is?" Tyler asked.

"Um... Bonnie said something about her leaving with Klaus to go somewhere." Elena said over the phone. Tyler angrily hung up and threw the phone in the passenger seat of the car. Of course the whore went with the hybrid. That's the point. He pulled into The Forbes' house.

"Hello, Liz, do you know where Caroline is?" Tyler asked.

"No." Liz lied, sensing his anger.

"Maybe I should ask again. Where. Is. Caroline?!" Tyler asked trying to cross the threshold.

"I am sorry, Tyler, but Bonnie made it to where only Stefan Salvatore and another vampire that I am not sure of who it is can cross." Liz said, not wanting to admit her daughter was involved with Klaus to her ex.

Tyler angrily turned around, and stormed off. He'll stay in town until Caroline decides to show up.

**-St. Simons Island, Georgia- **

"Wow Klaus, it's so beautiful." Caroline gaped at the scenery.

"When you live a thousand years, beautiful becomes such a strong world. You are the only thing on this earth that reveals true, genuine beauty. Everything else has fake beauty." Klaus said staring into her eyes. Caroline smiled and bit her lip.

"So what do you have planned?" Caroline playfully asked.

"We have reservations at my favorite restaurant first." Klaus said with a wiggle of his brows. Caroline giggled. She got dressed in her favorite cocktail dress, a royal blue knee-length strapless dress with a hint of lace at the top (link in bio for the dress). She paired it with sparkly sandals in case they were walking, and straightened her hair. Her make up with natural. When she walked out, Klaus was in a suit waiting for her by the door. She smiled. They walked hand-in-hand out the door.

"You are going to love how we get there." Klaus said smiling. Caroline shot him a confused look, and he gestured for her to wait. When they walked out of their hotel, a carriage with two white horses were waiting for them.

"Thank you _so _much Klaus!" Caroline squealed jumping in the carriage. Klaus laughed and rolled his eyes. She really was a beauty. They walked in the restaurant, and was greeted by a waiter that eyed Caroline up and down.

"Hello beautiful, is it a party of one?" The waiter asked, still not seeing Klaus. This made Klaus growl, and grab the waiter's neck. The waiter looked fearful as Klaus was still growling at him.

"Klaus, don't make a scene. Not here." Caroline said fearful. Klaus finally relented, and put the poor man down.

"Party of two, I see." He said as he grabbed two menus, and Caroline grabbed his arm.

"You will forget the incident that happened with Klaus." Caroline compelled. The waiter finally took them to a table. It was on the roof of the building, and set very romantic. The sun was still up, and accenting the beautiful blue of the sea.

"What will you be having to drink?" A petite brunette asked Klaus. Caroline _really _didn't like the way she was eying Klaus. Did people here not understand the concept of _he's mine?_

"Miss Caroline and I will have your Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin Brut Champagne." Klaus said. Caroline didn't know what the heck that was. In Mystic Falls, all they had was regular beer and an occasional cheap wine. When it got here, she was really nervous to try it. She had never had champagne in her life! What if she didn't like it? She took a small, tentative sip. It tasted of sparkling generic wine with a hint of fruit. She found she quite liked it.

"Go easy on it, love, I don't want you drunk tonight." Klaus warned chuckling. Caroline put the drink down blushing.

"What would you like to eat?" The waitress asked.

"We will we have an order of filet mignon and one order of portebello parmesan." Klaus said. Caroline still didn't know what he was ordering, so she just went with it.

"You look quite ravishing as always, love."

Caroline blushed. She wasn't used to anyone calling her beautiful so often. Don't get her wrong, Tyler did all the time. Just not quite as often as Klaus did.

"It is so pretty out here. I have never been to a beach!" Caroline gushed. She walked across the rooftop to the balcony. Klaus joined her a few seconds later. Klaus tentatively wrapped his arm around her waist, and relaxed when she leaned into him. They stood in comfortable silence watching the waves crash into the shore and return back into the ocean. Caroline studied the ocean.

"The most beautiful things are deceitful. They have depths of darkness hidden beneath, but stay beautiful for the eyes above. I choose the beauty that show its darkness along with it's beauty. It is more intriguing." Caroline said referring to Klaus. He smiled at her.

"My love for you is continuous, like the ocean waves. Except my love for you didn't come in short waves. My love for you hit my like a tsunami." Klaus said looking at her. She looked at him, a stray tear accidentally fell out of her eye. She kissed him with passion. When they pulled apart, she smiled.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." Klaus said looking into her eyes. Her heart exploded. She kissed him again, putting in love. It was too soon to fall in love after Tyler, though, but it was hard not to love him. The waitress brought out there food at that time, interrupting their moment. Klaus cursed just loud enough for Caroline to hear, and she giggled.  
"Language, Klaus." She said taking his hand. He smiled. When she got to the table, the food was already sat on the table. Klaus and Caroline at, and Caroline finally just gave up and moved her chair closer to Klaus' so she could see the ocean. He took her hand and she smiled at him, and she leaned into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for everything, Klaus. You are _amazing._"

Caroline said.

"You, for just being here with me, and letting me be here with you, are the most _amazing _thing that has ever walked this earth." Klaus promised looking into her eyes. They left the restaurant, and Klaus took her hand.

"One more thing to do tonight, sweetheart." He said looking at her. He flashed her to the hotel.

"Swimsuit. Now." Klaus ordered. She playfully hit him in the arm, and flashed into the bathroom. She put on her light coral bandeau top with matching bottoms. Over it, she put on a simple white lace crop top and her favorite Hollister mini shorts. She simply pulled her hair in a ponytail, and walked out.

"Klaus?" She called walking out of the room. "Klaus, where are you this isn't funny!" She yelled walking around their suite. She couldn't find him. _'Mikael' She thought. _She flashed out of the hotel, and ran around the streets human speed. Where is he!

"Relax, love I was just making arrange-" Klaus said from behind her. She turned around and jumped in his arms. She kissed him hard.

"Klaus _never _do that again! I thought Mikael got you!" Caroline screamed finally letting the tears fall.

"Shh... it's okay love. It's me, I am here. You are safe." Klaus cooed stroking her hair. She pulled away, and she kissed him again.

"Well, since you are safe, let's go!" Caroline finally said after about fifteen minutes of him holding her while she kissed him. He laughed at her excitement.

"Well someone's quite eager." Klaus teased while she glared at him. They walked hand-in-hand to the ocean, and walked amongst the shore while the sun was setting. The water hit there feet, and made Caroline gasp.

"You sure look ravishing, love." Klaus commented taking in Caroline's excitement. Caroline eyed all the other beautiful women on the beach, but Klaus was too distracted looking at Caroline to even care. She cursed her insecurities. She grabbed Klaus' hand, and she raced to the shore with him (human speed of course.) She smirked as she thought of an idea. She did a little tease strip in front of Klaus, leaving his mouth wide open the entire time. He cleared his throat forcing his eyes away from the blonde beauty. He pulled his shirt off, and he smirked to himself. He picked Caroline up bridal style and ran into the ocean. He then dropped Caroline into the water. Caroline resurfaced, and she huffed. She swam away from him. He chased after her, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was just messing with you. I love you." Klaus said. Caroline sighed.

"This water... this everything... is amazing. You are amazing." Caroline said looking up at him. He smiled down at her, and he kissed her.

"You are wrong, love. You are the only amazing thing here." He promised her. She bit her lip, and she looked down. Klaus grabbed her hand, and pulled her under the water. She opened her eyes, and could see everything clearly because of her vampire senses. Holding on the Klaus' hand, the swam forward. Caroline saw a starfish, and she picked it up. She felt it's little scale-like shell, and put it back down. Klaus admired her curiosity. She saw a school of bright yellow fish swim past them, and smiled. Klaus yanked her hand back and pointed. Caroline looked in the direction he was pointing in, and saw a dolphin. She tentatively swam towards it. The dolphin was playing. Caroline giggled, and she waved for Klaus to join her. He swam towards her. They both pet the dolphin, and Caroline was amazed. She smiled at Klaus, and he smiled back at her. They finally resurfaced when the dolphin decided to swim away. At this point, you could barely see the shore.

"Klaus, you should know I am deathly afraid of sharks." Caroline panicked. Klaus raised a brow.

"You are just now telling me this why?" He asked.

"Because...," She said scared. He grabbed her hand, and he pulled her down under. They swam back to shore only running into an octopus which Caroline was not too afraid of. When they got back to the shore, Caroline tripped Klaus. He got up angry.

"That's what you get for throwing me earlier." Caroline teased. Klaus huffed, and they walked out. At this point, there was no one on the beach because it was dark. Caroline got dressed again and cursed under her breath.

"This sand is going to kill me." She said exasperated. Klaus laughed at her, and helped her knock it off her legs. They finally gave up, and he took her hand.

"I'm tired, Klaus." She said yawning. He chuckled at her.

"I know, love. You are almost falling asleep on me hear." Klaus said.

"Sorry, I call first shower!" Caroline said smirking. Klaus sighed. He was going to let her get first anyway, as she was full of sand. When they got back to the suite, Caroline hopped straight into the shower. She let the hot water wash all the sand away. She washed her hair, and groaned. It was all in her hair. It took her four times of washing her hair to get the sand completely gone. She reflected on the day. It had been a really long one. She was _so _thankful Klaus took her away from the small town. She had enough of it for a few days. She reflected on him telling her he loves her many times. She felt as though she loved him, but was it too soon after Tyler? Tyler ruined _everything _for her. She decided to finally just tell Klaus when the time felt most right. She walked out of the shower satisfied all the pesty sand was gone. She deposited her clothes in the sink. She dressed in yoga shorts and a hot pink fitted tank top. She collected her clothes, and walked onto the balcony. The view was stunning. She could see the beach waves crashing. She beat most of the sand off her wet clothes, and left them on the ledge to dry. She walked back inside, and Klaus was already in the shower. She took the opportunity to dry her hair. When she was done, she turned on the tv. She settled for some random action movie she found until Klaus walked out of the shower.

"Upgrade from the chick flicks, love?" Klaus asked smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said. Klaus pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, and he climbed in the bed shirtless.

"I am really tired, Klaus. Let's just go to sleep." She said turning off the television. He grabbed her face, and kissed her.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you." He said.

"Goodnight, Klaus. I love you too." Caroline finally said. Klaus' heart sped up, as he kissed her again. This time both of them put all there love into it.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus said again.

"I love you, Klaus." Caroline said half-asleep.

She finally layed down on Klaus' chest, and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. As did he.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Perfect Day

**Author's Note: I swear I have a good excuse for why it took me so long to update! This is like try number three to right this chapter. You see, my laptop had a freak accident that wound up having to do with chocolate milk on the back of it. I am using my mom's laptop right now. Ugh. I am going to get my laptop looked at sometime soon. I think my friend's dad can fix it. I **_**really **_**can't afford a new laptop. Enjoy! Also, could I please get some more reviews? I feel like I am writing this Fanfiction for myself. It actually makes me kind of sad. ****L**** Thank you to all the new follows and favorites! You guys are amazing. So Enjoy chapter 6 of Scarred. **

Caroline awoke at 12:30 in the afternoon. Klaus was trailing his fingers up and down her back. She shivered involuntarily half-asleep.

"Caroline, love, as ravishing as you look while you sleep, you must get up. We have big plans for today." Klaus whispered in her ear. She moaned sleepily, and rolled to face him. Her eyes shot open, and were greeted by Klaus'. She just looked at him while he looked at her.

"What are we doing today?" She asked groggily.

"First, I am going to cook for this really beautiful girl that I just so happen to be in love with," Klaus said kissing her forehead, "and then I will take her to the top of the tower. I will kiss her senselessly," Caroline shivered at the thought, "I will have a grande finale tonight. This beautiful girl will kiss me again." He said smirking. Caroline smiled.

"I love you, Klaus." She said looking up at him. He looked down at her lovingly.

"As I love you, Miss Caroline." He said. He surprised her by picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the kitchen.

"Now, love, this is how a man treats his lady." He said as he fried shrimp. She walked up behind him and hugged his waist.

"Not just any man, my man." She said with a hint of tease in her eyes. He smiled at her, and stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. She walked into the bedroom, and went through her clothes. She settled for a baby blue strapless shirt with a belt to go around the waist, and American Eagle dark jean shorts. She put on a long silver sparkly anchor necklace, and she curled her hair. She brushed her teeth, and she put on her usual make up. When she walked back into the kitchen, she was greeted by a shirtless Klaus serving lunch.

She followed him onto the balcony where she saw he had a picnic set up for them.

"Aww, Klaus, you are so adorable." She squealed. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. He sat the plates on the blanket, and he put the shrimp skewers on them. She sighed as she looked at her surroundings. It was so beautiful, so perfect to be here with him. He sat down beside her, and they watched the beach. She took a bite of the shrimp, and softly moaned.

"Wow, Klaus, a billion years of cooking has really payed off." She said smiling up at him. He playfully smacked her arm, and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, this is really good." She said taking another bite.  
"Only for you, love." He said. He was enjoying his as well. Caroline repositioned herself to wear she was laying on her stomach. Caroline smiled up at him. They ate in comfortable silence, each enjoying each other's presence. When they were finished, Caroline helped Klaus with the dishes, and she washed her mouth out. Klaus did the same, and he got dressed, much to Caroline's dismay. They walked out of the suite. It was already 2:30 by then. Klaus and Caroline walked towards the lighthouse, and payed,

"Now, love, it is a ton of climbing, so if I need to carry you…" Klaus said throwing Caroline a wink. She giggled.

"I'm fine, Klaus. Vampire, remember?" She raised a brow. He nodded. They began the climb hand-in-hand. Caroline stopped to read everything. She was fascinated by the history, but laughed at the ghost story. The only monsters in here were Klaus and Caroline. She smiled when Klaus scoffed at a human girl ahead of them getting scared of the so-called ghost. When they got inside, Caroline gasped at the view. She could see the whole island! She took in the view, biting her lip. Klaus stood by Caroline's side, watching her take in the view.

"Wow, Klaus. This looks amazing." She said watching the bottlenose dolphins far into the ocean. He finally hugged her wait from behind, and rested his chin on her head.

"You are still the only thing that reveals genuine beauty on this earth, and I have walked it more than a thousand years." He said. She sighed, and turned around. She kissed him with all of her love and passion, and then some.

"What was that for?" He asked her, still smiling.

"I can kiss you whenever I want to," she said matter-of-factly, "but you said you were going to kiss me on the top of the light house. I beat you to it." She said smirking

"You _can _kiss me whenever you want to." He said. He kissed her passionately, his hair going to her golden blonde hair.

"I love you." She said. He kissed her again.

"I will never get tired of you saying that." He said. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her down the steps of the lighthouse. After about two minutes of protesting, Caroline finally gave up. She ran a finger through his curly hair as he carried her down the lighthouse.

"Ice cream, love?" He asked. She nodded, and they walked to the icecream shop. Klaus' arm eventually went around her waist, and Caroline relaxed into him.

"What would you like?" The ice cream parlor worker asked.

"I want chocolate dipped strawberry, and." Caroline said gesturing to Klaus.

"Mint chocolate chip." He said interrupting her. This was a little weird, she had to admit. She was getting icecream with the Original Hybrid. Klaus payed, and they left the ice cream shop. Caroline managed to walk around and eat her icecream before it melted. Klaus, on the other hand, did not. He finally finished it, and Caroline took him into a secluded store. Caroline sucked the ice cream off his lower lip, and Klaus moaned. She began sucking all the icecream off him, and he moaned loud. He kissed her hard. She felt him back up, and he sat in a chair. She straddled his lap. He found Caroline's lips again, and he kissed her. They kissed like that for a minute. Caroline's tongue found Klaus' lower lip, and she traced it. He parted his mouth slightly, and granted Caroline entrance. She slid up, and accidentally ground on Klaus. This caused a loud moan from both of them. She explored the inside of his mouth, tasting him. He tasted so good. She moaned, and pulled back. She kissed his cheek, and trailed kisses up to his ear. She nibbled on it. Klaus moaned loudly, and she trailed kisses down his neck. Her fangs surfaced, and she scraped them along his neck teasingly. He moaned loudly. He found her lips again. Klaus' tongue finally was granted entrance into Caroline's mouth. She moaned as his tongue explored her. His hands found her hair, and he deepened the kiss even more. Caroline slid up even more, grinding on him again. They both moaned. Caroline rolled her hips on him, and they both moaned again. Klaus began kissing down Caroline's neck. His fangs surfaced, and he bit down. He didn't mean to, but his animal side had won control a while ago. She moaned as her blood flowed into his mouth, still rolling her hips. She tugged at his shirt, and pulled it off. He kissed her harder, and tugged at her shirt. He was pulling down the zipper when they heard a throat clear. Their heads shot up, and they were greeted by a store clerk. They shot apart, and Klaus grabbed his shirt. Caroline stood their awkwardly, and she compelled the lady to forget. Klaus and Caroline walked out of the store, both blushing hard. Finally, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand. She sighed, and took it.

"Sweetheart, I have one more thing." He said. She looked up at him, curious. He shook his head, and lead her to the beach. There were two horses. A Palomino and a black horse. Caroline gasped. Klaus put her on the Palomino horse, and he got on the black one.

"Klaus, I don't know how to ride." Caroline said solemnly, and she looked down.

"Just do as I do, love. These two horse won't leave each other anyway, love." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Klaus clicked his tongue, and so did Caroline. The horses began walking. How far would they have gone if the store clerk hadn't interrupted them? She had never felt this way about anyone, but she wasn't ready for that. They rode the horses, and Kim took in the view. They went on some nature trail that didn't have much in it.

"I can't believe you remember, Klaus." She said referring to the night of the Mikaelson's ball. She bit her lip.

"I haven't forgotten a second that I have been with you." Klaus said looking at her. She looked up at him. She smiled.

"Even back then, I didn't forget a second I was with you, Caroline said, "You did drive me insane, but there was definitely something there. I was just too infatuated with freaking _Tyler _to act on it." She said disgusted. She yawned tiredly.

"Tired, love?" He asked her. She nodded. They turned the horses around, and began to head to the barn that they were rented from. She got off the horse, and pet it. She smiled as it whinnied. Klaus watched her in admiration as she almost communicated with the horse. When she pulled away, he snaked his arm around her waist and she relaxed into him. They stole glances of each other, both mesmerized by the other. Their faces were illuminated by street lights.

"You look ravishing, love." He said. She smiled up at him, and she stopped walking. When he turned to her, she grabbed his face, and she kissed him. It was an innocent kiss, but so full of passion Caroline's head was about to explode. They walked into their suite then.

"You take first shower, love. I'll talk to the manager about us leaving tomorrow," Klaus said and Caroline's face fell, "we can stay longer, if you want." He finished stroking her cheek. She shook her head, and walked in the bathroom. The tears started falling then. When she got in the shower, she was full on sobbing. She would have to see Tyler again. She would have to face her mom. She would have to face Elena. She would have to face Mrs. Lockwood. She would have to face the Salvatores, and tell them she was in love with the Original Hybrid. This scared her. Of course Stefan would be supportive, and she was relieved with that. Bonnie would be much more than supportive because she was in the same situation. Wow, her and Kol. Wow, me and Klaus. She was very surprised to find that this was the truth. What would Elena think? I mean, she did choose Damon over Stefan, but Klaus killed her aunt. Somehow, Elena saw through Damon, and Caroline was doing the same with Klaus. She cried when she thought of Tyler. Caroline was in love with him, and he betrayed her. She didn't feel anything near the thing she feels for Klaus, but she was still in love with him. She cried at the loss of her friend Tyler, but she was relieved when she thought about Klaus never leaving her side. Their was that really big threat: Mikael. Who was working with him, and how did he come alive? There was so many questions she needed to find out. She finally came out of the shower, and dressed in grey Abercrombie lounge shorts and a matching white tank top. She dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. When she was done washing her face and brushing her teeth, she came out of the bathroom. Klaus was still gone. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour. She wanted to go check on him to make sure he was okay, but she decided against it. She didn't want to intrude if he was… feeding. She cringed and waited. After about thirty minutes, she pulled on her Victoria's Secret hoodie, and walked on to the balcony. She couldn't hear, see, or smell him. If he was outside, he went far. She finally put on her flip flops and went into the lobby. She couldn't find him. Mikael?! She thought. She followed his warm woodsy/vanilla scent out the front door. She ran around the island trying to find him. He was no where to be found. She suddenly got really hungry. She walked into a grocery store, and bumped into someone.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The man asked her. She shook her head and ran away. She could faintly smell Klaus. He was in here at some point. She sighed, and she ran out the door. She got a phone call, and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" She felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"I am looking for you. Where are you?" She asked still frantic.

"I am at the suite, love. Come back." He said worriedly. She smiled and flashed to the hotel. When she was in the suite, she was greeted by Klaus' warm embrace.

"I was so worried. I tried waiting, but I thought Mikael got you. I told you to never do that again!" She practically screamed as the tears fell down her face. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have Klaus to make her stable and love her. He wiped the tears away.

"I am sorry, love. I thought you would get hungry." He said pulling out pretzels and m&ms. Her mouth watered.

"How did you know my favorite?" She asked.  
"I know you, love." He said smiling. She took the bags, and poured them into bowls. She also pulled out two blood bags, and she put them into cups. She brought them out, and put them on the floor. She layed a blanket down, and sat down leaning against the couch. Klaus followed her, taking a cup from her hand.

"So, what should we watch?" She asked. They gave up, and decided to watch the Conjuring. Caroline flinched the entire movie, but Klaus just sat their. They _were _the monsters that the humans feared. She sighed. She eventually leaned into Klaus.

"I love you, Klaus." She said.

"I love you too, Caroline." He said in her hair. She sighed.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"12, love." He said. She frowned. She normally slept until about 12.

"We can stay longer, if you would like." He offered. She shook her head.

"If I am going to face him, why not sooner rather than later?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You are the strongest person I know, Caroline." He promised. She turned and kissed him.

"Just, never leave my side, Klaus." She said.

"Never." He promised. She wasn't worried about Tyler, but Mystic Falls meant Mikael too. She wasn't going to lose Klaus. When the movie finally ended, she grabbed his hand.

"Are you tired, love?" He asked her. She shook her head. He smiled. They walked hand-in-hand to the balcony.

"Klaus, I love you." She said. He looked down at her, and kissed her. The kiss was indescribable. When Klaus pulled away, Caroline frowned a little bit. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Caroline." He said, looking into her eyes. She smiled, and hugged him tight. They layed down on a blanket, and they stared at the stars. Caroline wound up watching Klaus this time. She didn't know how she fell in love so quickly. I mean two weeks ago, she would have laughed in your face if you would have told her she would fall for the Original hybrid. She studied him intently as he named all of the constellations. She watched his face light up when he mentioned his favorites, which were the most complicated. He really loved art. She gasped as a shooting star shot through the sky. She made I wish.

_I wish for us both to be okay in the end, and our love for each other to get even stronger everyday. _

She knew she shouldn't wish for nothing to happen to them because that would be too unrealistic. She needed bad things to happen so they can grow stronger. Klaus was watching her, wondering what she had wished for. He wanted to know what she had wished for, and he wanted to make it come true.

"Love, will you tell me what you have wished for?" He asked her. She blushed.

"I wished for everything to be okay in the end." She said. He looked down even further. She hadn't wished for something he can control. He looked up a little, and she kissed him softly. Her hands found his hair, and she stroked it. Caroline's heart melted when he started to play with her hair. He pulled back, and this time she kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Klaus said.

"I love you." Caroline responded back.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked her truthfully.

"You fell in love with me and stayed with me. You were there for me in the hardest and darkest of times. You were always such the perfect gentleman. You treated me like I deserved. You said you'd drop everything to come to me. You always tried even after the _countless _times I refused you. You set Tyler free, and promised you would wait for me as long as I needed. You saved me countless times, and helped me through everything. Honestly, I do not know how I deserve you." She declared.

"You forget what I have done to you." He said.

"I have not forgotten, I have just forgiven" She said. He looked at her.

"I love you, Caroline." He said.

"I love you, Klaus." She said. They smiled at each other. Caroline yawned.

"Okay, love, it is time for you to get some sleep." Klaus said looking at her. She nodded. He picked her up bridal style, and placed her in the bed. He flashed to put the blanket back, and joined her in the bed. She layed on his chest, indulging his warmth and scent. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled.

"Goodnight Caroline, I love you." He said.

"Goodnight, Klaus. I love you." She said. They both drifted off in a blissful, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was a filler chapter, but it did have a lot of Klaroline… Next chapter is going to be exciting so don't fret. I hope you guys loved it! Don't forget to review because they make me happy. Please? I am still sad I feel like I am writing for myself ****L****. Also, do you guys want to see anything else in this story? Do tell! :P **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mystic Falls

**Author's Note: Finally here! Chapter 7! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are freakin' amazing! So here is what you guys have been waiting for. **

**Okay and to reply to some reviews~~**

**Chupaxchups- Okay, you will understand why later, and don't worry… Klaus will handle the "problem" sooner or later. ;) *insert Klaus' smirk here* Oh and yeah I ship Beremy too, but I thought I would explore Bonnie with someone like Kol because he is so daring and dangerous and Bonnie is so… Bonnie. Merci! **

**Redbudrose- I mean Tyler is a hybrid, and he vervained her. She trusted he wouldn't hurt her, so she was caught a little bit off guard both times. Oh and well duhh… evil Hybrid or not Klaus would do anything for Caroline. Even though I am sure he enjoyed it as much as Caroline needed him to stay.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!**

Caroline awoke to Klaus kissing her neck. She moaned tiredly.

"Klaus." She groaned. It's too early.

"Love, it is time to get up. I packed all of your stuff, but it is 11:30. We have to leave in thirty minutes, so you should go get ready. She got up reluctantly, and she pulled some clothes out of her bag. She settled for some black Abercrombie lounge shorts and a matching red and white chevron tank top. She put on her white hoodie over it. She pulled her curly hair back into a smooth ponytail, and just applied mascara. She was set for a road trip. She finally just brushed her teeth, and walked out. It was noon. She helped Klaus with the bags, and they walked out of the suite for the last time. She sighed.

"I really am going to miss this place. We should come back sometime." She said biting her lip. Klaus smiled at her.

"We can come back whenever you like." He said. They checked out, and they loaded their stuff in his car. She hopped into the passenger seat. She rested her hand in Klaus', and they began the road trip. She eventually fell asleep against the window. Luckily, she dreamt of a happy dream. One of her and Klaus happy in Mystic Falls. It was really nice to have Klaus with her. She awoke about two hours in.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked her. She nodded her head. He handed her a hamburger out of a fast food bag, and she smiled thankfully. She took a bite, and she realized just how hungry she really was. She ate it all really quickly, and she popped a mint in her mouth. They had like… 6 more hours, and Caroline was about to go insane.

"I know that look. Caroline, we only have six more hours." Klaus said. She nodded guiltily, upset he could read her so well. They rode a few hours in comfortable silence, and Caroline took in the surroundings. They were finally almost in Virginia.

"Caroline, would you like to go home?" Klaus asked. She nodded. When they arrived in Mystic Falls, Klaus stopped by his house to drop off his stuff and pick some more clothes up. She walked in with him.

"Hello, Caroline, I take it you had a nice trip?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, thank you." She responded. Elijah was the most honorable and respectful of the Originals, and this made Caroline nervous to talk to him.

"Caroline!" She heard a female voice yell from the other room.

"Coming, Bonnie." She said laughing.

"So, how was the trip?" Bonnie asked.

"Great. I really needed to get away from this town and…" She said slowly feeling herself tense as reality hit her. Bonnie hugged her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded. She needed girl talk.

"I loved him, Bonnie. I thought we were made for each other," Caroline said full-on crying, "I mean, I was _ready. _I thought he loved me, and we would get married and spend the rest of eternity together." Bonnie nodded and hugged her friend.

"At the same time, I never loved him as much as I love Klaus, but I still loved him. I just can't believe he would jeopardize everything we had." She said. Klaus walked in the room at that time, followed by Kol. Klaus came behind Caroline, and he held her shoulders. Kol sat down beside Bonnie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Caroline asked.

"Surprisingly, nothing bad is going on in Mystic Falls, so not much." Bonnie said and Kol nodded. Klaus and Caroline nervously laughed. So Klaus hadn't told his siblings about Mikael resurrecting.

"Is Rebekah home?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, she is with Stefan upstairs." Kol responded. The Salvatore part puzzled Klaus, but he shrugged it off.

"I need to inform you and Elijah and Rebekah of something." Klaus said with a monotone. Kol nodded and went to get his siblings.

"Yes, Nik?" Rebekah asked. She winced when she saw Caroline. Elijah came behind her.

"You needed us, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I have came with some bad news," Klaus said, "Mikael is back." Rebekah choked on the blood she was trying to swallow, and Elijah clenched his jaw. Kol had a murderous look on his face. Caroline stroked Klaus' hair, and Bonnie clenched Kol's hand tightly.

"Where is he? How do you know? When is he coming?" Rebekah flooded Klaus with questions.

"I am not sure where he is, but I will be sending some hybrids to locate him. He um… visited Caroline in her sleep when her neck got snapped. He contacted a witch somehow on the other side, who contacted a living witch." Klaus said. Klaus finally sat down beside Caroline. Caroline leaned into his chest. The Originals sat there processing what Klaus just told them.

"What do you suggest we do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"This time, I am not one step ahead of him. I would suggest not to let Bonnie or Stefan out of your sights," Klaus said gesturing to Rebekah and Kol, "I am _not _under any circumstances letting Caroline out of mine. My guess is someone in Mystic Falls is working with Mikael, and it is not Tyler." Everybody took this in. Mikael was alive. Mikael was coming after them. Caroline bit her lip, thinking about what is to come.

"Caroline, love, are you alright?" Klaus whispered in here ear, concerned. She nodded.

"I am just worried about you and what it to come." She whispered back. Kol had Bonnie wrapped in his arms, and Stefan finally came down stairs, and had Rebekah in his arms.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"I love you Klaus." Caroline whispered back.

"Anymore of that and I am going to vomit. You've gone soft, Niklaus." Kol said. Caroline got up to let Klaus out. Klaus picked his brother up, and pinned him against the wall by his neck.

"Are you sure I have gone soft, brother?" Klaus asked him. Kol shrugged. Klaus put his brother down, and they retreated back to laughing Caroline and Bonnie.

"Now, Niklaus, do you have that extra white oak stake?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, Elijah, I do," Klaus said smirking, "but I must take Caroline home. I will return soon. Call me if anything happens." Klaus warned dangerously. Caroline and Klaus walked out of the Mikaelson home, and headed towards Caroline's house. She felt bad for being so happy at the moment, but she was. She looked up at Klaus.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"Nothing, is it bad that despite everything going on, I am actually _happy_?" She asked, disgusted with herself. _Mikael _was coming back. She was so selfish.

"In my thousand years of existence, despite Mikael coming, I have never been happier." He said looking at her. She felt like crying and flying. Klaus wanted to laugh at her, fo9r her emotions were all over the place because she needed blood.

"What are we going to do?!" She asked exasperated. Klaus looked at her amused.

"Do you have blood at your house, love?" He asked her. She nodded. He pulled into her driveway, and he walked her inside.

"Hey, Caroline! Did you have fun on your trip?" Liz asked her, arching a brow when she saw Klaus. Caroline nodded. She pulled a blood bag out of the fridge, and drank out of the bag. She felt so much better.

"So, how was the beach?" Liz asked trying to create conversation.

"Really pretty. We should go sometime, mom." Caroline said looking at her. Liz smiled. She kept eying Klaus, who was just standing there awkwardly. Caroline glared at her mom, and she smiled apologetically. Caroline and Klaus finally couldn't take the awkwardness anymore, so they went up to Caroline's room.

"Well that was awkward." Caroline said laughing. Klaus laughed with her.

"Caroline!" Her mom called from downstairs. Caroline sighed, and began walking downstairs. Klaus decided to stay upstairs.

"Yes mom?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, is Klaus staying the night?" Her mom asked, concerned.

"Yes there is some… trouble coming to Mystic Falls. You know, the usual." Caroline casually joked and nervously laughed.  
"Okay, but Caroline, are you falling for him?" Her mom asked concerned. Caroline blushed and looked down.

"I love him, mom." Caroline responded. Liz was taken by surprise. She dropped her glass of water, but Caroline caught it just before it could shatter to the floor. Liz gave a thankful small smile, and Caroline returned it.

"But… Caroline, I have only been gone three weeks. How can you fall in love in _three weeks_?!" Liz demanded. Caroline bit her lip, and she thought.

"I've been through a _lot _in three weeks. Klaus was their for me through all of it, and I guess I fell for him through it." Caroline said. Liz took this in and nodded. Caroline grabbed a bag of pretzels, and she went back up to her room.

"Is everything alright, love?" Klaus asked innocently.

"I know you eavesdropped." Caroline simply said. Klaus shrugged guiltily. She opened the bag of pretzels, and she smirked.

"I know _just _the punishment." Caroline said opening the movie cabinet. Klaus stood there, horrified as she went through the many chick flicks.

"Kidding, but it is my turn to choose." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She pulled out the movie _Easy A_, and Klaus was horrified.

"Don't worry, you will like it. I did my research on what movies boys will actually like, and this is one of them." Caroline said.

"Yes, but most of them are not a thousand year old hybrid." Klaus remarked.

"Come on, Klaus. It's funny." Caroline said. He finally relented, and she climbed in the bed with the bag of pretzels. Klaus found himself not _hating _this movie. He found himself laughing at some parts which satisfied Caroline.

"See… told you it wouldn't be that bad." She said smirking. Klaus looked at her.

"I suppose, love." He said. She got a call from Elena then.

"Hey, Care. Bonnie says your back in town. Stefan _really _wants to see you. Can we meet at the Salvatore house?" She asked.

"Sure." Caroline said. She took Klaus' hand and they walked out of the house. She stopped at her door, and she froze. How were they going to react to Klaus being with her? How are they going to react when they find out they are _together_? She shrugged it off, and walked out of the door. It was going to happen anyway. Klaus walked to the driver seat, and she got in the passenger seat. They drove to the Salvatore house in silence, both preparing for what is to come. She got out of her car when they got there, and debated on whether she should take Klaus' hand or not. Letting her heart win, she took his hand, and they walked in. She was greeted by Elena.

"Hey Care-" Elena was cut off when she saw Klaus. She was shocked, then she looked at their interlocked hands, and stood there frozen.

"Hey Elena. Where is Stefan? Did he want to see me?" Caroline asked Elena. Elena eventually snapped out of her trance, and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, he's in there." Elena said gesturing to Stefan in the main room. Elena, Caroline, and Klaus walked into the main room.

"Hello, Caroline." Stefan said smiling.

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline said cheerfully. Stefan and Caroline hugged briefly, Caroline letting go of Klaus' hand much to his dismay.

"So, how was the trip?" Stefan asked her as she sat down. Klaus stood awkwardly in a corner watching his love and the ripper small-talk.

"It was great! I _really _needed to get away from Mystic Falls for a few days." Caroline said semi-cheerfully. Stefan nodded.

"Klaus, you may sit down, if you would like." Stefan said awkwardly. Klaus nodded, and he took a seat next to Caroline. The tension was high in the room. Caroline sighed.

"Katherine came by to see you," Stefan told Klaus who was instantly on guard, "she said she is done running. There is a witch conspiring against you in New Orleans by the name of Jane Anne Devereaux." Klaus let out the breath he had been holding.

"_Mikael" _Caroline and Klaus whispered in unison just low enough for both of them to hear.

"Thank you for informing me." Klaus finally said. Stefan nodded, and he left the room leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

"What are we going to do, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Well, we can wait here or we can go to New Orleans." He said, looking at her. She bit her lip.

"Which one should we do?" She asked him.

"I've never been one afraid of getting my hands dirty. We will leave tomorrow." He informed her. She nodded. They left the Salvatore house, and went home. When they arrived, Liz was nowhere to be found.

**An Hour Earlier, Forbes home**

"Hello, Tyler. Caroline is not here and she does not wish to see you." Liz said closing the door.

"Well, that's okay. I came here to see you." Tyler said. Liz nodded. Tyler grabbed her, and knocked her out.

"Sorry, Liz." Tyler said shoving her into the back of the car and driving off.

**Present time, Forbes home **

"Klaus, where is she?" Caroline asked frantic.

"I don't know, love. Could she have gone out?" He asked her. Caroline shook her head.

"She would have called." Caroline said, still worried. She received a phone call then.

"Hello, _love. _Are you missing your mommy?" Tyler mocked. She shivered.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked, angered.

"Don't worry, she's under proper care. Meet me at the Lockwood cellar at 12 tomorrow. Come alone or sheriff here will pay." Tyler said hanging up.

**Author's Note: That's a wrap. I know this story is moving **_**really **_**fast, but it will start to slow a bit soon. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. **

**Bye! **

**XOXOX, **

**Mckenzie**


	9. Chapter 8-9

Chaptee 8-9

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to update. I am on vacation, so my mom is using her laptop. I am typing this on my tablet, so I apologize for any typos. Thamk you to all that follow/favorite/reviewed. I love youguys so much! I cannot express my excitement about this fan fiction.

Klaus looked at her in shock while the phone clattered out of her hand. She let out a few muffled cries and whimpers. He took her in his aems, and he stroked her hair.

"I have to go face Tyler tomorrow. " Caroline said worriedly.

"You don't think I will let you go alone, right love? " Klaus asked her assuringly.

"You have to, Klaus. If you come with me, he will kill my mom. "She said. This brought more fresh tears. He nodded.

"Klaus, why didn't the compulsion work? "Caroline asked.

" I don't know, love. I was very specific in my compulsion. " He said regrettably . She hugged him tight, and he was still stroking her hair.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that I love you so much. You are the best thing that has happened to me in my thousand years of existence. Whatever you have to do tomorrow, I will support and help you through it. I can't let you go alone. For all we know Mikael could be there with him. Please let me go. I can't lose you after I finally won you over." Klaus ranted.

"I love you too, Klaus. I really don't want to think about tomorrow. Can you please just hold me? " Caroline asked emotionally exhausted. He picked her up, and carried her upstairs. He gently placed her on the bed and flashed to the kitchen to get them some blood. He went back to her room, and found her crying softly.

"Shh, love. It's going to be okay. " He assured her. He honesty could have been assuring himself, too. She crawled in his arms, and whispered something that broke him inside.

"Klaus, you are the only good thing that came out of this." He inhaled deeply, and let out a shaky breath. He stroked her face, and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was needy, and it was passionate.

They were I insuring each other's safety and protection. Caroline was going to protect Klaus at all costs when Mikael shows up, and Klaus was going to protect her against Tyler now. Caroline spent a few hours wrapped in Klaus' arms. He kissed her again, and she semi-smiled.

"I love you Klaus. How did you make me fall so fast? " She asked eventually.

"You couldn't resist my charms and good looks." Klaus said winking. n She giggled for the first time since Tyler's phone call.

"Hmm... I suppose it could be that."She said biting her lip. Klaus raised his eyes brows playfully.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart." He said looking at her in awe. She pulled him down towards her, and kissed him.

"Have you seen yourself, Klaus? You are the heartthrob of the century. I mean your good looks and your charm charm? Oh and that sexy accent. "She said giggling.

"You think my accent is sexy? "He said suggestively raising his eyebrows. She bit her lip.

"hmm... I suppose. " She said teasingly. He learned down towards her and kissed her. Klaus was happy he could get her mind off of the mutt. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. He nibbled on her earlobe as she tugged his hair. He pulled back much to her dismay before his animal senses could take over. She whimpered, her lips suddenly feeling lonely. Klaus handed her the glass of blood he made her that he had forgotten about. She drank it eagerly suddenly hungry at the sight of blood. He drank his really quickly, and got up to sit down on the floor next to Caroline. He stroked her face as she downed her second blood bag.

"Sorry. "She said blushing as she sat the bag in the trash.

"It's all good, sweetheart. You need to be strong for tomorrow, would you like another one?" Klaus asked her. She shook her head. He climbed back in the bed, and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a while. They were both thinking about what is to come. Klaus was playing with Caroline's hair, and Caroline was drawing hearts on his chest.

"I know how you can come with me!"Caroline said shooting up. She called Bonnie, leaving Klaus dumbfounded.

"Hey, Bonnie. "

"Hey, Care, How are you? "

"Not so good. " Caroline said. She explained everything going on with Tyler and Liz.

"Can you do a spell to mask Klaus' presence unless needed? " Caroline asked.

"I have one to mask his scent for two hours. If he stays hidden, Tyler won't know he's there. "

"Thank you so much, Bonnie! You are a literal life saver. " Caroline said. Kol took the phone from Caroline.

"May I speak to my brother?" He asked Caroline handed the phone to Klaus. They talked for a second, and Caroline didn't pick much up at all. She sat dumbfounded as Klaus talked to his brother. Klaus hunt up and turned to her.

"Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and possibly Bonnie are coming tomorrow. If Mikael is involved, I cannot risk losing you." He declared. All of the living Originals are coming to her rescue tomorrow. She swallowed hard, and then she got angry.

"You don't think I can take care of myself. I have survived for a while now. I don't need a bunch of Original babysitters. " She said walking of the room. She ran to the kitchen, and downed her third blood bag. Stress eating had always been her downfall. Klaus followed her a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, love. I know you can take care of your self. You are so strong and beautiful. If Mikael is there, it is not your battle to fight. I can't risk losing you, either. I love you, Miss Forbes. "Her

declared

"I'm sorry I flipped, but I don't need protectors everywhere I go, Nik. I love you, never doubt that, but I need you to trust I can take care of myself. " She said. He nodded in agreement. She ķissed him on the cheek, and grabbed another blood bag.

"Don't make yourself sick, sweetheart."Klaus said gesturingb to the fourth blood bag.

"I'm stress eating. Plus, I'll be strong for tomorrow." She said matter-of-factly. Klaus shrugged. She carried the bag upstairs, and she sat on her bed. She handed Klaus the remote, and walked into the bathroom. She decided to take a shower. Klaus wound up drawing Caroline instead of watching a movie. Caroline thought about her mom in the shower. What was she going through right now?

**Cabin outside of Mystic Falls**

"Well, Liz, you finally woke up." Tyler said walking into the room.

"What do you want, Tyler? I know you somehow really hurt my daughter; haven't you done enough?" she asked mortified.

"You are just leverage, _love_. I am getting bored. I wouldn't call it hurting your daughter, just causing her the best pleasure of her life without her asking. She should really thank me for it," He said smirking, "she will come back to me wanting more. You'll see." Liz finally understood how Tyler hurt her.

"You monster. When Klaus finds out, he will not hesitate to kill you." Liz whispered in tears.

"I can hear you. I have been watching Caroline. The hybrid knows. In fact, he was the one she ran to. Stupid girl. Too bad he's going to die soon. Mikael is back. Your daughter is going down too." Tyler said semi-regrettably. Liz gasped horrified.

"No!" she yelled.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Tyler asked approaching her. He took her ankle, and it snapped. Broken. Liz muffled screams of agony when imaging her daughter's happy face with Klaus.

"I love you,Caroline." Liz said as Tyler dug a knife into her thigh.

**Forbes home **

Caroline finished her shower and dried her hair. She put on her Nike pros and a baggy tank. She walked in her room to find Klaus smiling at a piece of paper.

"What is it?" she asked referring to the paper. He gestured for her to come sit by him, and she happily obliged. He showed her a drawing of herself smiling up at him. His drawing made her look stunning. She looked at the picture in awe, and finally looked at Klaus. The bottom read:

I love you, sweetheart. -Klaus

She kissed Klaus passionately, and thanked him.

"Love, it is ten. Are you tired?" He asked her. She nodded, and climbed in the bed with him.

"Earlier, love, what made you call me Nik?" Klaus asked her. She shrugged.

"It just came out I guess."Caroline said blushing.

"You can call me whatever you like, sweetheart." Klaus said. She smiled up at him, and she kissed him. He took her into his arms, and played with her hair.

She sighed, and kissed him again.

"I love you, so much. I am so glad you are here with me. You are the best thing I get out of my life. I need you, Nik. After tomorrow, we will go to New Orleans and kill Jane Anne Devereaux." Caroline hissed her name.

"Out of my thousand years of existence, you are the best thing in my life. I have always wanted loyalty, but you showed me I have to earn it with a little patience and kindness. I love you, Caroline. Which is why I will not let you kill a human for me, love. You would never forgive yourself." Klaus said.

"If it came between your life and her life, I would rip her heart out right then and there. Which is why, if you need to, you may kill Tyler tomorrow." Caroline said reluctantly. Klaus kissed her forehead, and she let a few tears fall.

"What if my mom is dead already? " Caroline asked. She sat up on the bed and cradled her head in her hands. She cried harder. He picked her up, and sat him in her lap. She took his warm vanilla woodsy scent. He stroked her hair, and layed back in that position. When she realized she was laying almost completely on top of him, she tried to wriggle her legs off. Klaus' arms tightened around her.

"Goodnight, love. I love you, sweetheart." He said.

"I love you too, Nicklaus Mikaelson, so much." She said as she dozed off.

_She was running through the woods being chased by Tyler. _

_"Come on, Caroline, you know you liked it. You liked the feeling of me." Tyler mocked smirking. He came towards her, and she screamed. _

_"Klaus!" she screamed. _

_"Mikael handled your boyfriend, once and for all. Now it's just you and me. "Tyler said closing in on her lips. _

"Love, it's me, you're okay. It was just a dream , sweetheart. I love you." Klaus kept saying. Caroline awoke with a gasp. She fell on top of Klaus' chest, and cried hysterically.

"Oh, you're okay, you're alive." She said taking in his warm vanilla woodsy scent. She relaxed into his touch. He kissed her hard, and she reciprocated rougher than her usual tentative kiss.

"He tried to... Again... Mikael... I'm... Sorry." she said between sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love. He is never going to touch you again, sweetheart." Klaus said. She looked at him, and she kissed him again.

"I want you to make me forget, Nik. I'm ready." Caroline said. Klaus swallowed hard.

"Not tonight, love. You will regret it, and you need to rest." Klaus said pulling her down into his chest. She eventually gave up, and layed down. She drifted into a peaceful sleep where it was just her and Klaus on St. Simons Island.

She awoke to Klaus kissing her forehead, and lunged into his arms.

"You got into my head last night." She said matter of factly. He half smiled guiltily. She took in his scent, remembering it was going to be masked later.

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen. Klaus had cooked bacon and eggs. He grabbed two blood bags from the fridge, and sat them plus two plates full of food. They sat down and began to eat. Klaus ate pretty quickly, but Caroline was fairly slow. He doscarded his dishes into the sink, and walked behind her, and he rubbed her shoulders. She sighed, and finished her blood. He rubbed harder, and she moaned at how good it felt. He sighed, and she stood up. She kissed his cheek, and put her dishes away, and she headed upstairs. She dressed in a pair of denim shirts and a purole tank top. She put on her tennis shoes, and brushed her hair. She pulled it into a curly ponytail, and she brushed her teeth. She didn't even bother with anything else. Klaus walked into the bathroom then, and he brushed his teeth. He was wearing his usual jeans and white tshirt with a black jacket. She turned around and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." he said. She hugged him tightly, and checked the time. She sighed, it was ten thirty.

"Come on, love, we must go." He said placing his hand on the small of her back. She grabbed another blood bag and chugged it before they walked out of the house. When rhey arrived, they walked in to see all of the Originals waiting for them. Caroline sat next to Klaus on the couch, leaning into him. They all sat looking at each other, contemplating on what is to come.

"I will do the spell just before we leave, so we don't have to worry about it wearing off. It only lasts two hours, though." Bonnie informed. The Originals nodded. Kol wrapped a protective arm around Bonnie, and she leaned into him.

"I love you, Bonnie." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kol." she said giggling. They all were silent until Klaus broke it.

"We eill all stay hidden unless Caroline is in need or Mikael is there, for Liz Forbes' life is danger. They all nodded, except for Rebekah who was sitting emotionless. They all discussed war plans, and Klaus played with Caroline's now let-down hair. She was staring off into the dostamce, thinking about what will happen in less than an hour. She took in Klaus' scent, it was the only thing keeping her calm.

"It is 11:50. I will begin the spell." Bonnie said lighting the candles around them.

"Exmotos euphoriam beliziem utotas." She began chanting. The candles blew brighter, and Caroline could no longer smell Klaus anymore. She frowned a little as the candles blew out.

"Lets leave." Bonnie said taking Kol's hair and all the Originals flashed out the door except Klaus, leaving him and Caroline alone. He kissed her softly.

"I love you, sweetheart." he said stroking her cheek.

"I love you, Nik." Caroline said. They ran out of the door together. A minute later, they arrived.

"Hello, love. Miss me?" Tyler said smirking. She scoffed.

"Where's my mom?" She demanded. Mikael wasn't anywhere to be seen or smelled.

"No need to be pushy. How about another round?" He asked smirking. She huffed, and ram into the cellar. Liz was against the wall, barely conscious.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled, untying the ropes.

"Hey, Caroline." Liz said strongly putting a fake smile on her face Caroline bit into her wrist amd fed her protesting mom her blood. Liz was quickly healing. .

"Go back home, I can handle it from here." Caroline said. Liz nodded, knowing Klaus was around to take care of her daughter. She ran as fast as she could out of thr cellar. Tyler snuck up behind Caroline, and kissed her neck. Caroline slapped him off.

"Not again, Tyler." She said walking out. He yanked her towards the wall, and he kissed her, ripping her tank top open. She kicked him in the stomach, and he groaned. She made it halfway out before Tyler yanked her back, and ripped her bra off. She yelped when he began clawing down her back. She punched him in the face, and he stumbled backwards, landing into a furious Klaus. Caroline nodded at an angry Klaus as he pinned Tyler up against the wall. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, hiding herself.

"Do it, Klaus." She said. Klaus reached into Tyler's chest, and ripped his heart out.

Caroline sobbed into her hand, and Klaus pulled his shirt over her head. He picked her up, and he carried her outside revealing confused Originals.

"Is she alright?" Rebekah of all people asked. Klaus nodded. He let Caroline stand up at her request.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline said with a fake smile. Rebekah smiled back genuinely, and Caroline took Klaus' hand for support.

"She's had a rough day, I think I will take her home." Klaus said picking Caroline up against his chest despite her protests. She setteled into him, his smell still gone. He ran to her house, and they walked in. Liz walked into the room, and hugged Caroline.

"Are you alright?Can I get you guys anything?" Liz asked concerned. Caroline started crying right there, amd Klaus carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead, and he walked downstairs.

"She has had a rough few weeks." Klaus told Liz who nodded.

"You know, I have many other suitors for Caroline. I never knew that she would fall in love with an Original hybrid. Despite everything, I am so glad she did. You are obviously there for her, even more than Tyler was. Thank you, so much for that Klaus. I am so glad she has you in her life." Liz said honestly.

"Itnis my pleasure, Mrs. Forbes. " Klaus said with a smile. Liz nodded. Klaus got a blood bag out of the fridge, and he headed upstairs. Caroline was laying in bed when he walked in. Klaus hamded her the blood bag, and she took it tentatively. She drank it all quickly, and Klaus discarded the bag into her trash. Caroline lept into Klaus' arms, taking in his now returned warm vanilla woodsy scent. She moamed, and took more of it in. She felt the safest she had ever felt before. He sighed, and he layed down with her in her arms.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"No, love, we will wait. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I love you." Klaus said gently.

"I love you too" Carolime said. Klaus kissed her forehead, and he stroked her hair. He got a phone call then. He talked on it for a while.

"I have to go home, love. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. She nodded, and she got out of bed. She changed into a white lace tank top and jeans with sandals. She settled with leaving her hair down in cascading curls. Klaus walked up, and he hugged her from behind. He rested his head on the crook of her neck. She sighed and turned around. She kissed him, and he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Caroline." He said. She smiled up at him.

"I love you, Klaus. I just don't understand why Tyler had to do that. I loved him." Caroline said, a single tear escaping her eye. Klaus sighed, and he wiped it away.

"I know, sweetheart. It's not fair. I apologize for my behalf, love. I couldn't let him hurt you again." he said with a pained expression.

"I know, Klaus. I told you if you had to you could." Caroline said. She kissed his cheek, and she took his hand. They walked downstairs. Liz smiled. Klaus nodded to her, and Caroline half smiled back.

"We have some business to attend to." Caroline told her mother. Liz nodded, and Klaus lead her out the door. When they arrived at the Mikaelson home, Caroline was quickly pulled away by Rebekah. They walked into her big bedroom, and Rebekah shut the door. Caroline stood there, dumbfounded.

"I owe you an apology, for how I have treated. I am a very jealous person, and I am used to being the only girl in Nik's life. I see how you feel about him. Thank you, now he is happier. I was so worried he had lost his humanity forever, but then you come along and save him. You are his redemption that Elijah has been fighting so hard for, and the humanity I have been waiting to see." Rebekah said. A single happy tear escaped from Caroline's eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline said smiling. Rebekah smiled back, and they walked out of her room together. Klaus looked at them questioningly, and they just smiled. Stefan walked into the room then.

"Stefan!" Caroline said excitedly. Carolime gave him a big hug then.

'How have you been?" Caroline question.

"Good. I see you finally gave in to the hybrid." Stefan whispered with a wink. Caroline blushed, and she rolled her eyes. Klaus came up behind her.

"She does have a thing for accents." Klaus said smirking. Caroline crossed her arms and joined Rebekah, Bonnie, and Kol in the kitchen.

"Hey." Caroline said walking in. They all said hey while Kol and Bonnie were eatimg chips. Caroline sat down still a little annoyed.

"What did Klaus do this time?" Bonnie asked laughing

"Stefan and Klaus are teasing me about accents because of stupid Enzo." Caroline huffed.

"All of the Originals have nice voices." Bonnie said laughing. Caroline blushed hard at the thought of Klaus' voice. Rebekah and Bonnie gave her a knowing look and Caroline blushed harder. She finally started laughing.

"So, Rebekah, are you and Stefan..." Caroline asked, and Rebekah bit her lip. She eventually nodded her head, and Caroline gave a big, genuine smile. Klaus walked in then, amd Caroline smiled bigger. He walked up to her, and he hugged her from behind. Caroline leaned into him, taking in his scent. Rebekah was whispering something in Stefan's ear, and he slightly chuckled. Bonnie was wrapped in Kol's arms, and Caroline sighed. They were all super cute, if only Elijah had someone. Elena barged in with Damon then,. Klaus and Rebekah stiffened at this, still not trusting the doppelgänger. Caroline rubbed Klaus' arm at this, and he relaxed at her touch.

"See, Elena, I told you. Now let's leave them alone." Damon said, clearly annoyed..

"Told her what, Damon?" Caroline asked, stepping in front of Klaus territorially. Klaus put his arm on her shoulder, and she crossed her arms.

"Damon said that you were with Klaus and Bonnie was with Kol. I didn't want to believe him, but he was right. I didn't know you would want to sleep with such a monster. How could you do this, Care? Klaus is bad." Elena said gettng angry.

"I love him, Elena, and that gives me permission to sleep with him if I want to. Klaus is not bad. Name one person in this freaking room that has not killed before. Everyone of us has. Even you, Elena. Honestly, what makes us so much better than any of the Originals. Elijah is the most honorable and Noble person I know. Revelation loves deeply, and she will protect her family through anything, even when they have lived a thousand years. Klaus is passionate. When he loves there is no limits to the lengths he will go for them. Kol is so loyal to Bonnie, and he loves her deeply. Let's look at our flaws. I am insecure, neurotic, and a control freak that can be as shallow as a kiddie pool. Stefan... well we all know his downfall, and I am not going to throw it at him. Damon... Well you hated him before you fell in love. You judge so easily. Please just understand I am in love with Klaus. I love you, Elena. You have always been such a good best friend. Please, just undersrand." Caroline ranted. Klaus wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and Elena sighed.

"But Tyler loves you, Care. He is good. He would do anything for you, roo, and he has literally bent over backwards amd broken his bones for you, Caroline. Why would you hurt him like this?" Elena strained. The whole room fell silent. Carolinw closed her eyes, and she walked into tue kitchen to retrieve a blood bag. All of the Originals had pixked up on what Tyler had done to her. Caroline drank quickly, and she reached for another one.

"I understand you love Klaus, but Tyler is your epic love you have always talked about." Elena walked into the kitchen. Klaus came in the other door in case Caroline needed him. She threw the secind blood bag in the trash, and filled a glass Bourbon. Klaus rubbed her shoulders as the liquid pourd down her throat. Klaus semt Elena death glares as Caroline let a single tear fall facing from Elena. She faced Elena, and she let out a breath.

"Tyler is dead." Caroline said. Elena's mouth fell open.

"How?" Elena asked.

"I really do not want to talk about this, Elena. Go ask Bonnie or something." Caroline said, distressed. Klaus watched intently. Elena looked at Caroline sympathetically, and left the room. Caroline hugged Klaus, needing his comfort.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus said.

"I love you, Nik." Caroline said. She kissed him softly, which turned into passionately. His hands found her hair as the kiss deepened. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Caroline parted her lips slightly, and his tongue explored her mouth. Caroline's hands wentnunser his shirt, exploring his back. He picked her up and plqced her on the counter. Caroline moaned when he some went even deeper in her mouth He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking her sweet spot. She moaned again pulling him closer to her.

"Get a room, seriously." Kol said walking in. This caused a low growl from Klaus while Caroline buried her face in his arm, bright red. Bonnie came in then.

"What's going on, Kol?" She asked.

"I caught these two getting very heated on the kitchen counter." Kol said smirking.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus threatened. Caroline was still bright red and speechless. Kol shrugged, and Bonnie laughed. Caroline finally looked up. They all walkes into the sitting room and joined Rebekah, Stefan, and Elijah. The couples sat on two different love seats.

"I apologize for the interruption." Caroline said sincerely. They all shrugged.

"Niklaus, we have some business to attend to tomorrow night. I suggest you leave Miss Caroline here. She can stay with Rebekah and Bonnie." Elijah said. Rebekah and Klaus protested.

"It is not of importance to you, sister." Elijah said.

"Caroline will not leave my sight, brother." Klaus threatened.

"It is about Miss Devereaux. I suggest you come." Elijah responded. Klaus nodded reluctantly. Caroline ran her fingers through Klaus' hair to calm herself and him. They both relaxed a little bit. Caroline received a text then.

_I have to go to work. I am sorry. Love you -mom _

Caroline sighed and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Stay with me tonight, love." Klaus whispered in her ear. She nodded, and they left to go to her house. She packed yoga shorts and a matching pink tank for pajamas and a white lacey dress with a brown belt around the waist. She broight extra clothes to just leave at his house. She walked out, and she kissed Klaus. He smiled at her, and he took her bag. They loaded into his car, and he drove to his house. His room was very dark. It was full of dark red and black, but his framed artwork stood out the most to Caroline.

"You are so talented." Caroline commented. She took his hand in hers, and walked him over to the bed. She layed down, Klaus' scent surrounding her. She moaned at this. He joined her on the other side, putting her in even more of a bliss.

"I was serious, by the way. I want you to make me forget." She said blushing a deep shade of red. He looked at her, seriously.

"If that is what you want, Caroline, I will oblige." he said. She nodded, and he kissed her passionately. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth, and she was running her fingers through his hair. He kissed hejaw and trailed kisses up to her ear lobe. He nibbled on it then trailed kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. She moaned when he found the sensitive spot there, and she rolled on top of him. She rolled her hips causing a moan from the both of them. She leaned down, and she kissed him passionately while removing his shirt. He flipped them over and removed her shirt in the same movement skillfully. He kissed her collar bone, and he trailed kisses down to the top of her breasts, causing a moan from Caroline. He removed her bra, and kissed her lips again.

**Rated M warning... Skip until you see bold again if you don't want to read. **

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you." She told him. He trailed kisses down her neck and on to her nipples. He kissed them both before taking one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, and she moaned. He massaged the other one while nipping and sucking it. She moaned again, and raked her nails down his back causing a groan from Klaus. He kissed her again, and removed her shorts. He ran his hands up her long legs, and kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, not trusting her words. He kissed her again and ripped her panties off. She began fondling with the waistband of his pants. She successfully unbottened his pants, and pulled them off. She moaned quietly looking at him. While she was distracted looking at him, he inserted a finger into her causing a loud moan from Caroline. He imserted another finger, and she moaned.

"Klausss..." she moaned. He groaned at this. She scratched down his back. He inserted a third, and she surprised him by ripping his underwear ofd freeing him. Her eyes darkened into a navy blue, and she touched him. Klaus moaned loudly at this. She flipped them over so that she was on top, and took his head in her mouth.

"Caro-afghh" Klaus moaned. She managed to fit his large member in her balled her hair in his hands as she worked her magic. She swirled her tongue on the tip, and kissed every inch. Klaus' moans filled the room. Caroline tingled with every mown, bringing her close. Klaus came in her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. Klaus felt himself grow even harder at this, and he flipped them over. aligned his tip up to her center, and went in. She moaned at this, and grabbed his back. He stretched her until he was fully insiShe moaned again, and he pulled out and entered again. They found a perfect rhythm until Caroline came.

"Klaus! Nik! Agh..." she cried until she collasped, everything out of her. He came with her, and they layed down together.

**All clear... Rated T again**

It was just Klaus stroking Caroline's hair while they layed down together.

"Nik, what if your siblings and Bonnie heard?" Caroline asked, embarrassed.

"Love, these walls are sound proof for a reason." Klaus said smirking. She nodded.

"Goodnight. I love you, Nik." She said.

"I love you too, sweet Caroline." he said kissing her forehead.

**Authors Note: If I didn't break this chapter up, it was 10 pages :O I am sorry it took so long to update, I am on a two week vacation with little wifi and my laptops broken so I leterally typed this whole thing with my thumbs! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Love you guys, **

**Mckenzie**


	10. Author's Note: Please read!

Authors Note: Due to some reviews, I am considering discontinuing this story. I am a big fan of constructive criticism, but the reviews are from a Guest(s) and they are very mean. Also, the rating has changed. Oh amd guest:

How dare you call this fandom gross. There are many fans of this well developed fandom. Check out these authors:

Hybridlovelies and Radientwings. And these stories:

-Timeless

-The Lines That Lie Between series

They are very good, developed stories and I have all both at least twice (TLTLBT I have read x3)

Just, please, I understand that you don't ship Klaroline, but this story is Klaroline, so instead of leaving nasty reviews go read your favorite ship. If you guys could please help me out here, because I am lost here. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciative, and if I decide to continue this story next chapter will be up soon.

Thanks,

-Mckenzie


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

Chapter 10: Awakening

**Author's Note: I am sorry I took so freakishly long to update! I hope this somewhat makes up for it! My nerves are eating me alive because I am a Freshman in high school starting in one freaking week! I am so nervous, and I still have to read Treasure Island because I procrastinate on everything! I also have French homework, AP American Gov, and Biology. Kill me now. :D GO ME! **

**Steroline is supposed to be happening in season 6. I just cannot express my anger at that! I honestly think they are freaking adorable as "best friends". I personally think that Caroline reminds him of Lexi (Pause for a moment of silence for the amazing Lexi 3). Romance for them would just be… :shudders: They are too adorable as friends. **

**Still don't own The Vampire Diaries. ****L**** Nor do I own American Eagle, Pink, or Hollister. **

_ Tyler ripped Caroline's shirt off with a smirk. He attacked her lips roughly, and she layed there helplessly. _

"_You think your precious little Original could just kill me and I'd be gone. I'm not that easy to get rid of, whore." Tyler spit with venom unbuttoning her jeans. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. _

"_Ha.. Not so strong anymore are we, Caroline?" Tyler mocked. Caroline's eyes grew cold, and she slapped him in the face. _

"_You don't hit me, little slut." Tyler said giving her a punch in the face. Caroline screamed. _

"You're alright, love. You're safe, it's me. It was just a dream." Klaus said stroking her hair. She finally awoke, and snuggled deeper into Klaus' chest. She cried softly in his chest, and eventually they both fell back asleep.  
When they awoke, Caroline snuggled in closer, and Klaus wrapped his arm around her.

"Good morning, love." He said. She smiled, still not remembering what she had dreamt about that night. She was in a temporary bliss, where there was no threat of Mikael, and everything was absolutely perfect. She smiled up at him, and he took her back in his arms.

"I love you, Sweetheart." He told her.

"I love you, too, Mr. Mikaelson." She responded.

She kissed his bare chest lightly where his heart used to beat. She finally slid out of bed, and climbed in the shower. It had been the longest… what was it… she guessed like a month she had ever experienced in her life. It had been hard. She eventually climbed out of the shower, and got dressed. She dried her hair, and left it in natural waves. She walked downstairs then. Klaus greeted her then, and walked upstairs to take a shower himself. He dressed in a navy blue hoodie and jeans with his necklaces he never seemed to take off.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was talking to Caroline.

"Hello, Caroline." Rebekah said.

"Hey, Rebekah." Caroline responded. She was really going to try to give Rebekah the benefit of the doubt and become friends.

"So, I was thinking girls' night tonight while my brothers go out and deal with business," Rebekah said with a smile while Caroline nodded. "Plus, there's a dance coming up at school so we should definitely go dress shopping." Caroline turned around, and gave Rebekah an exciting look.

"Also, we should _definitely _just go regular shopping, too. My wardrobe needs a change." Caroline said with a smile. The girls talked for a while about what they were going to do when Klaus walked in then.

"Hello, love, miss me?" He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at this. He walked up to her, and hugged her from behind. She sighed, and she leaned into him slightly. Rebekah joined Stefan in the sitting room, he had arrived moments before.

"Did you know that I am so in love with you, Miss Forbes?" He asked her.

"Yes, but you could tell me more often." Caroline said with a smirk. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"I love you too, Nik." Caroline said grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge.

"I have to leave soon, love." He said pointedly. She bit her lip then. She _really _didn't want him to leave, but didn't want to be that needy, clingy girlfriend. They walked in the sitting room hand-in-hand, and sat down across from Stefan and Rebekah. Bonnie and Kol had gone out that morning with Elijah to plan for a Sophie Devereaux defeat.

"Caroline and I are going to go to New Orleans tomorrow to find more about Sophie and Mikael." Klaus said suddenly. Rebekah looked disappointed that Caroline would be leaving. Caroline gave her a reassuring smile. Stefan looked… puzzled. Troubled, almost. Klaus took her hand in his reassuringly. She leaned into his arm, and he wrapped his hand around her waist. They all just relaxed into the comfortable silence of the morning. Caroline got up, and made some coffee. She sipped the addicting beverage in the kitchen, and she stared out the window. She was really scared to go to New Orleans. She had a bad feeling about it, and it scared her. Klaus walked in then.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked her. She nodded her head, and turned to face him. She hugged him, and broke down.

"Thank you, Klaus, for being there for me. Through everything… even when I was madly in love with Tyler. You told me you would wait for me. You put me first, and no one has ever done that for me. Not even Tyler, or Elena, or even Bonnie. Thank you. I love you." She said with a few tears rolling down her cheek. He kissed her then. She smiled into the kiss.

"It is what you deserve, sweetheart. You should be put first always." He promised her. He kissed her forehead. She sighed, and Elijah walked in.

"Brother, we must leave at 2." Elijah informed him. Klaus nodded, and Caroline and Klaus walked out of the kitchen. It was already eleven in the morning. Caroline bit her lip, and Klaus gave her that look that made her blush.

"What is it, Klaus?" She said blushing.

"You are truly stunning, love. A work of art, really." He confessed. This made her blush even harder. She followed him into a room that she identified as his art room.

"Did you do these?" She asked, picking up a stunning portrait of a woman. He nodded. She smiled, and she soaked in the pictures surrounding her. She had known he could draw from the picture from the Mikaelson ball, but she hadn't seen all of his pictures. She smiled when she came across one of her. It was one from her on the "date" to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She smiled at the memory. He had really been open to her then. He came behind her, and he admired the picture with her. She looked at more paintings of him, some darker than others. He had sketched dark cities and dark people, he had sketched Rebekah and his family. She sighed when she came across a very old picture of Tatia, the original doppelganger. She looked at another desk, which was covered in pictures of herself. He had her completely memorized. She found one from the Mikaelson ball in that beautiful dress he had given her. She still had her picture hidden away in a drawer at home. Klaus stood patiently behind her, and she turned around, picture still in hand. She placed it back on the desk before giving him a passionate kiss. He quickly returned it.

"These are so good, Klaus." Caroline said picking up a landscape of snowy mountains. They shared a smile. Caroline couldn't take the distance, so she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Kol decided to walk in then.

"What do you want, Kol?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Elijah needs to see us. We only have an hour until we have to leave tonight." Kol said mono-toned. Klaus nodded, and he followed his younger brother. Caroline stayed in the room a while, figuring she should probably need to go see Elena while Klaus was gone. She _really _didn't want to lose her best friend. She walked into the kitchen. She sighed, and made herself a sandwich. Stress eating was kind of Caroline's guilty pleasure she hid very well. She grabbed yet another blood bag from the fridge, and downed it quickly. The Mikaelson brothers were talking intently in the other room, and she went to find Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie! Are you staying the night?" Caroline asked curiously. Bonnie nodded.

"Hey, girls. What time are we leaving for the mall?" Rebekah asked.

"2." Bonnie and Caroline responded in unison. Rebekah nodded, and ran upstairs to grab her stuff. Caroline sighed when she realized Elijah had stolen Klaus for fifteen minutes already. Bonnie didn't look too happy, either.

"What movie do you want to go see?" Bonnie asked. Caroline bit her lip, not really knowing what was in theatres at the moment.

"I don't know." Caroline said.

"Okay, well I was thinking we could introduce Rebekah to Channing Tatum. 22 Jump Street?" Bonnie said with a smirk, knowing Kol and Klaus could here them.

"Sure." Caroline responded cheerfully. The girls walked arm-in-arm up the stairs to get ready for their day. Caroline put on a little bit of make up, and she grabbed some of her money. Bonnie dressed in a white tank top, jeans, and a black cardigan with long necklaces. She had black boots to complete the look. Caroline and Rebekah nodded approvingly, and they all grabbed there purses and walked downstairs. They boys' meeting was done, and their boyfriends greeted them in the sitting room. Kol playfully smacked Bonnie's butt, resulting in Bonnie giving him a witchy migraine. Klaus kissed Caroline's temple, and Stefan wrapped an arm around Rebekah's waist.

"It's the first night away since…" Caroline whispered.

"I know, love, are you going to be alright?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I think I will be okay. I love you." Caroline whispered.

"As I love you." Klaus whispered in response. Caroline leaned into his side then, trying to get some support. She walked upstairs into his room to break down again. The memories were becoming… too strong. Klaus ran after her, taking her in his arms.

"You're alright love." He said wiping away the tears flowing down her eyes. Caroline was still shaking from the memory, and Klaus was holding her close.

"Sorry." She croaked.

"No need to apologize, sweetheart." Klaus said. Caroline relaxed into him as he held her in his arms. He let a single tear fall out of his eye which was quickly wiped away by Caroline. He held her for a while, and they talked.

"I have to go now, Caroline. I will see you in the morning." Klaus told her. She nodded.

"I love you." Caroline told him.

"As I love you." He responded. They walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Caroline was greeted by smiling Rebekah and Bonnie. Caroline sighed, hoping she wouldn't have anymore aggressive flashbacks while Klaus was gone.

"Come, Niklaus. It is time for us to leave." Elijah told Klaus. Klaus kissed Caroline, and walked out with his brothers.

"Stefan, this is a _girls' _day. You must leave." Rebekah whined. Stefan nodded, and he headed out of the door leaving Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah.

"Shopping?" Caroline asked cheerfully. Bonnie and Rebekah nodded, and the girls headed out the door.

**A Cabin for a Witch Coven Inside of Tennessee **

"Hello, Julie, I have brought Niklaus." Elijah said from the front door. A petite brunette walked towards the front door.

"Thank you, Elijah. You may come in, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol." She said opening the door wider. The brothers walked in.

"Your cousin, Jane Anne Devereax, has caused us problems." Kol said accusingly. Julie sighed.

"New Orleans is not a great place for witches. Magic is forbidden." Julie shot back.

"Julie, could you tell us what Jane Anne has done to conspire against Niklaus?" Elijah asked calmly, glaring at Kol.

"Does this mean I do not owe you any debt anymore, Elijah?" Julie asked. Elijah nodded, and he gestured for her to do the spell.

"Ashmotitis mocktose euphranium" Julie began chanting.

**Back to Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie **

"Rebekah you _have _to try this on!" Caroline said when she found a royal strapless blue dress. It had a diamond neckline, and flared out at the hips. It was simple yet elegant. Rebekah smiled, and she headed towards the changing rooms. Caroline found a turquoise strapless dress that had sparkles covering it from head-to-toe, and it also flared out below the hips mermaid style. Bonnie found a purple one-strap dress that flared out below the bust.

"I cannot believe it only took two hours for us all to find a dress!" Rebekah said excitedly. Caroline and Bonnie nodded. They went to American Eagle next, claiming they needed even _more _clothes.

"Our movie starts in thirty minutes." Caroline said glancing at her phone. Bonnie nodded.

"Movie?" Rebekah asked.

"Yep. What's a mall trip without hot guys in a movie?" Bonnie asked, smirking. Caroline received a text then.

_Hello, sweetheart. Are you alright? -Klaus._

Caroline rolled her eyes at his constant worry about her. It was cute, but could get quite annoying sometimes. She responded anyway.

_I am fine! Any word on Jane Anne? -Caroline. _

"Caroline! Look at this!" Bonnie said pulling out a white lacey tank from the rack. Caroline smiled.

"I feel like most of my closet is white, though." Caroline protested. Bonnie shrugged, and she put the shirt back.

_Yes you are fine, love. We should know any minute. -Klaus _Caroline rolled her eyes at his flirty joke.

_Let me know, though. -Caroline_

Caroline put her phone back in her pocket, and she began searching for some new clothes. Rebekah and Caroline just bought some comfy boyfriend-cut tanks and long necklaces to go with them. All three of the bought some jeans, and Bonnie bought some new black boots. They walked into the movie theater with popcorn and a _bunch _of candy. Rebekah had compelled the worker despite Caroline's protests.

"They are so expensive, though." Rebekah whined. Caroline reluctantly gave in, but left a twenty on the counter without Rebekah noticing. The movie began.

**Back at the Witchy Cabin**

I see old life becoming new. I see… resurrection." Julie said when she finished her spell. Klaus took a deep, shaky breath.

"Mikael." Klaus confirmed.

"Thank you, Julie. You are off the hook." Elijah said as the brothers walked back outside.

"You were right, brother. Mikael has joined the land of the living." Kol said.

"Caroline and I are going to New Orleans tomorrow. You must join us." Klaus said looking between his two brothers. They both nodded.

"Bonnie needs to come, too. We need a witch." Klaus said. Kol's eyes grew dark.

"Like hell she is coming! I will _not _let her face Mikael. What about Caroline-"

"Enough," Elijah interrupted, "we do not have time for your petty squabbles."

"You think I _want _her to come. You think I _want _her to face danger? No, I do not. She wouldn't stay home, though. Bonnie will not either. Not with you in danger." Klaus said despite his brother's interruption. Kol nodded, understanding.

"Elijah, we must prepare for tomorrow." Klaus said, glancing at Elijah. They flashed to the mansion.

**End of the Movie…**

"That movie was surprisingly good. Most movies now are utterly stupid, but that one was okay." Rebekah said, impressed. Bonnie and Caroline smiled victoriously. They walked into Hollister, and Caroline groaned. This was Bonnie's favorite store, but it was so strong, especially with her heightened vampire senses. They shopped, and Caroline actually bought some stuff. When they left, Rebekah had a smirk on her face as she walked into Victoria's Secret.

"What's a girl's day with out lingerie?" Rebekah asked smirking, causing the other two girls to roll their eyes. All of the girls bought something. Bonnie quirked her eye at the size of the other blondes' bags.

"What? It's a sale!" Caroline said defensively. Bonnie shook her head laughing.

_Are you having a good time, love? Do I need to save you from my sister? -Klaus. _Caroline rolled her eyes at her persistent boyfriend.

_I am having a lot of fun, and your sister is great. Give her some credit. -Caroline _

"I am hungry!" Bonnie whined. The girls laughed, forgetting Bonnie actually needed food for nutrients. They went to get some pizza at a really unhealthy fast food restaurant, and Rebekah cringed at the sight.

"The food from the twenties was a lot healthier." She said in disgust. Caroline and Bonnie laughed.

"There is not a lot of _healthy _stuff now a days." Bonnie said, laughing. Rebekah scoffed, but ordered pizza anyway. The girls ate pizza quickly.

"So, it is eight. What do you guys want to do?" Caroline asked glancing at her phone screen.

_We are still in Tennessee. We will be back by noon tomorrow. -Klaus. _Caroline put her phone back in her pocket before she was caught by the other girls.

"We should go back home. The mall closes in an hour." Bonnie said. The other girls nodded in agreement. They grabbed all of their bags, and they headed to Rebekah's car. "Are you bringing Kol to the dance next Friday?" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I _finally _convinced him to go with me. Are you bringing Klaus?" Bonnie asked. Caroline bit her lip.

"I haven't asked him yet…" Caroline admitted. Bonnie nodded. When they arrived at the mansion, the girls dressed in their pajamas. They decided they had enough of movies for the day, and they began talking about various stuff. They talked, drank, and had fun for the rest of the night. Rebekah was really growing on Bonnie and Caroline.

**The Next Day…**

"Wake up! They should be here in twenty minutes!" Rebekah said loudly in the morning. Bonnie and Caroline groaned tiredly. They reluctantly dragged out of bed. Caroline dressed in her new pair of Pink yoga pants and a matching pink boyfriend tee. She added a long necklace to top it off, and she settled for her Nikes as shoes. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail to complete the "I am tired" look. She put mascara on and that's it, but she finally gave in to chap stick. She sprayed her new jasmine and vanilla-smelling perfume that she knew Klaus would like. She walked down the stairs to see well-dressed Rebekah and Bonnie in sweatpants.

"Did we seriously go shopping for _no _reason yesterday?" Rebekah asked, looking at Bonnie and Caroline's outfits.

"I am going on yet another road trip today, and I am really tired." Caroline said, getting a cup of coffee. She ate a granola bar, and she drank her coffee before going back upstairs to brush her teeth. She walked downstairs to find Bonnie asleep on the couch. She laughed, and she sat down beside her. Rebekah walked in the room and rolled her eyes.

"You guys sleep a lot." Rebekah said.

"I am sorry we aren't a thousand year old vampire." Caroline said sarcastically. Rebekah glared at her, and she sat down. They watched the news because it was the only thing on until the boys came back.

"Hello, love." A voice behind Caroline whispered. She turned around in her seat to be greeted by Klaus. Caroline stood up, and she kissed Klaus. Bonnie was scared by Kol, which caused him a playful punch in the arm. Rebekah was on the phone with Stefan, and he should be over shortly. Klaus sat down next to Caroline on the couch, and Caroline leaned into his chest because she was still tired.

"I see I was missed. You look ravishing, love. Are these new?" He asked tugging on her tank and pants. Caroline nodded.

"I _definitely _approve." Klaus said with his ever-famous smirk, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"You really do throw the word _ravishing _around. I look like a mess." Caroline said with a laugh.

"I don't think you could ever be more beautiful." Klaus said seriously, causing Caroline to blush under his gaze.

"Are you all ready to go?" Klaus asked her. She nodded her head, and she walked up the stairs to double check her bags. Klaus followed her to quickly throw his stuff in a bag.

"Did you miss me?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Caroline said, popping the 'p'. Klaus faked hurt, and she walked towards him to give him a hug.

"Of course I missed you. What did you find out?" Caroline asked. Klaus' features grew scared.

"What is it, Nik?" Caroline asked him, suddenly very concerned.

"Mikael. Jane Anne Devereaux resurrected Mikael." Klaus said. Caroline's lips formed an "O" shape, and she sat down beside him on the bed.

"So, our suspicions _were _right." Caroline confirmed. Klaus nodded, and pulled Caroline into his lap. She reached up, and she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Well, that means we _definitely _need to go to New Orleans." Caroline said. Klaus rested his chin on her head, and he sighed.

"I bet you didn't expect all of the danger and drama when you decided to let me in your life." Klaus said

"Actually, I did. You are worth every bit of this, though. We will be okay, Klaus. This… us, we will be worth it in the end. I love you, Klaus." Caroline said. She turned around, and she kissed him.

"I love you too, Caroline," Klaus said kissing her cheek. "your amazing. You know that, right?" He asked her. She kissed him again, passionately. It set fire works off in both of them. She smiled into the kiss, and they pulled apart.

"Pack." Caroline ordered, walking out the door. Klaus stood there with a wide smile on his face, and he began packing.

"Only she can do this to me." He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note: And that is a wrap! Next chapter is going to be really hard for me to write, but it will be up ASAP! This chapter took me a long time to write, so please Review, Follow, and Favorite! I love you guys so much! **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie**


	12. Chapter 11: Flaws

**Author's Note: I am back! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! (I wish I could say). I am actually disappointed, for I didn't get **_**any **_**reviews for my last chapter. I think you to those who did follow and favorite, but reviews are what keep me motivated. I would **_**love **_**if you guys showered me with them. I am a freshman in high school, and keeping up with the work load. I am finding it hard to find time for writing, but I do because I love you guys so much. Please help me out here. **

**I do **_**not **_**own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, Caroline would have probably followed Klaus to New Orleans eventually, and Hayley would be pregnant with Elijah's baby, not Klaus', despite his adorableness as a father. **

Chapter 11: Flaws

"Are you ready to leave, love?" Klaus asked approaching Caroline. Caroline was standing next to Rebekah and Stefan making small-talk. Rebekah gave her brother a smile, and Stefan nodded to greet him.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." Caroline said walking up stairs.

"Hello sister, Ri-Stefan." Klaus greeted with a nodded. They small talked until Caroline came down with her bag, and Klaus walked over to take it from her. She blushed, Klaus was always treating her like a lady. He took both of their bags, and they walked back over to where Rebekah was.

"Are you meeting us at the house in New Orleans, sister?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, we will be there tomorrow afternoon. Elijah, Kol, and Bonnie will get there the latest." Rebekah informed him. He nodded, and he picked up the bags. Even with two heavy bags in his hands, he somehow managed to open both the car and front door for Caroline. She smiled sweetly at him. When he got in the car next to her, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"You really are the perfect gentleman." Caroline told him.

"I try." Klaus said with a wink, which cause Caroline to giggle. They road the rest of the ride in silence, trying not to think about who was in New Orleans.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus told her. She took his hand, and she stroked her thumb over his hand.

"I love you too, Klaus. Why the sudden outtake?" Caroline asked.

"If anything was to happen to me-" Klaus was interrupted by Caroline.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You are the big, bad hybrid that can survive _anything. _You killed Mikael once, and you can do it again. I will _not _let anything happen to you when I just got you; you are my saving grace." Caroline said seriously. He took their intertwined hair and kissed them. She smiled at him.

"You are my saving grace, love. You are my redemption my _dear _brother has searched for." Klaus told her. She smiled back at him lovingly.

"Which is why you deserve this." He said pulling into a milk shake place. He ordered her favorite, chocolate covered strawberry. (**Author's Interruption: That's my favorite! 3) **

"Okay, so you stalked me for a long time or you just know me so well I didn't even realize it." Caroline said after he ordered.

"Let's just say Bonnie and Rebekah are annoyingly loud." Klaus told her. He gave her the milkshake, and she greedily accepted. When they arrived at the airport, she discarded the empty cup into the trash. Much to her surprise, Klaus had drank a lot of it, too. She had now not only gotten ice cream but shared a milk shake with the most dangerous creature alive. Well, besides Mikael who will be dead soon anyway. When they got on the plane, she began to get very nervous. She had always had a fear of heights. Vampire or not, it was still pretty scary. When they sat in there seat, Caroline clenched his hand hard. He looked at her confused, until he saw her frightened face. He stroked her hand with his thumb soothingly. She clenched his so tightly it almost broke his hand.

"Sorry." She said through gritted teeth when they were finally in the air.

"It's quite alright, sweetheart." Klaus told her. She gave him a sweet smile, and she rested her head on his shoulder. The plane ride was peaceful, both in comfortable silence thinking about what is to come. When they landed, Caroline was mentally freaking out, wanting to shield Klaus from everyone to make sure he was protected from Mikael.

"Love, we must get in the cab." Klaus said bringing her out of her thoughts. She had somehow gotten outside, and she was standing beside Klaus who had two bags in his hand and was opening up the door. She climbed in the cab, and she flashed him an apologetic smile. She took in her surroundings of New Orleans with appreciation.

"_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me_. I am so glad you let me." Klaus told her. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"You remember the exact words." Caroline said tearfully.

"I remember everything, sweetheart. I was in love with you, even back then." He responded softly.

"_But I'll let you in on a little secret: there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask._" Caroline quoted the very first moment she saw his humanity. Klaus looked shocked at the fact that Caroline had remembered his every word from that long ago. They arrived at the Mikaelson estate that was _huge. _Caroline gaped at it, it was even bigger than the one back at Mystic Falls. They walked inside the house hand-in-hand. Caroline had insisted on carrying her bag, but Klaus was just as stubborn as Caroline. She huffed.

"I was not lying. Your perfectionism is so beyond annoying." She said with a huff. He smirked back at her which caused her to roll her eyes. When they walked in to the house, a familiar song came through the radio

_Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.  
Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

Caroline's eyes grew wide, and her face turned bright red when she realized what song it was.

"KLAUS!" She yelled, laughing. He smirked at her.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I  
look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two. _

He laughed at her reaction. She was embarrassed, but she was also utterly happy. He threw their bags down, and he grabbed her hands. They began dancing to the music. She threw her head back, laughing at the cheesiness of the moment.

_And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you _

She was swept off her feet then, literally and metaphorically. He picked her up, and he spun her around. She was still laughing.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline_  
When the song ended, her laughter eventually died down.  
"You never fail to impress me." Caroline said warmly giving Klaus a peck on the cheek. He picked up the bags, and he headed into him and Caroline's bedroom.

"Love, I never fail." Klaus said pointedly with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and punched his arm playfully. They laughed, and they walked into the room. She took her bag from his hands, and she got settled in. He watched her intently, noticing every detail of her. She unpacked everything of both of theirs, Klaus too lost in studying her every detail to notice she was doing his job for it. She finally brought him out of his thoughts.

"The staring was cute at first, but you have been doing it for twenty minutes." Caroline said, standing in front of him. He blinked twice, and he realized he zoned out in time for her to do _all _of his chores.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. You should've allowed me to put away my stuff." He told her. She kissed him.

"You don't _always_ have to be a perfect gentleman, babe." Caroline told him sweetly.

"Back in my time, yes you did." Klaus admitted.

"A million years ago, were there even clothes?," Caroline asked jokingly, "or did you wear leaves." Klaus rolled his eyes at her. She smiled at him, and she grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She jumped in the shower, and she got it over with quickly. She pulled on a pair of old yoga pants with a zebra stripe band and one of Klaus' white v-neck t-shirts. She dried her hair, and she walked downstairs.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." Klaus told her when she greeted him at the bottom of the steps. She kissed him, still finding it hard to believe he was _really _hers. He then jumped into the shower after her, leaving her to wander around the big house. There was a monstrous library she was sure was Elijah's, and she found Rebekah's closet. Rebekah had a lot of outfits that seemed to come out of the early 1900s. She figured that was when she was last here. She wandered around even further to find Klaus' painting room. She observed his paintings, all very beautiful and pleasing to the eye. She smiled at his small signature on the bottom right corner of some paintings, recalling the picture of her and the horse.

_Thank you for your honesty _

_-Klaus. _

She should really get him something in return. He had always had asked her to sing, and she figured she'd do just that for him. She began practicing the familiar lyrics of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. She smiled at the lyrics that could relate to them so easily.

_Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen. _They were literally frozen in time, watching the years pass by them.

_And everyone's lookin' 'round thinking I'm going crazy. _Elena.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love. _She really didn't care what Elena thought, she was irrevocably in love with Niklaus Mikaelson.

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace, And in this world of loneliness I see your face. _There wasn't a better feeling for her than Klaus' embrace. It did bring her a rush when she was in it.

_And it's draining all of me, Oh they find it hard to believe.  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see. _This love was exhausting and draining, and she was definitely showing it. She was showing she loved him more than anything in the world. She finished up the last chorus, and despite her lack of practice she still sounded really good. Klaus was going to love it.

"Very good, sweetheart." Klaus said walking in. She blushed, and she looked down. The plan was off. She looked out the window intently, looking for strange behavior that might reveal a witch's location.

"Are you hungry, love?" Klaus asked her. Caroline had been feeling a burn in her throat since the airplane. She hadn't fed in a while. She nodded, and he vanished to get her some food and, more importantly, some blood. She smiled at him thankfully and sat down. She downed the blood quickly, accidentally turning into her vampire form. When she was finished, she looked down ashamed. Klaus received the message, and he sat down beside her taking her in his arms. She sighed appreciatively, and she took in his scent that was so amazingly Klaus she would never forget it.

"You never have to be ashamed of yourself, love. Never do you have to be with me about anything. You're beautiful, and you amaze me everyday. I love you, Caroline Forbes." Klaus told her. She kissed him passionately yet sweetly.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"It's been a long day. Come on, love." Klaus said picking her up bridal style. He carried her into the room and layed her on the bed. He got in right beside her, and she rested her head on his chest. She put one of her legs in between his, trying to get as close as possible. He stroked her hair to calm himself more than her, anticipating on what is to come the next day. She caught on to this, and she kissed his cheek, forehead, and his lips to try to help calm him. She really did love this man.

"It is going to be okay, Nik." Caroline told him. Klaus teared up, letting a stray tear roll down his cheek. She wiped it away with a kiss. She sat up, and she took his head in her lap, trailing her fingers through his thick curls.

"Everything is going to be alright, Nik. We are going to be alright. I love you." She sent comforting words his way. Klaus may be the big, bad hybrid, but he cried that night. He cried for the first time in a thousand years. Caroline held him the whole time, not questioning him at all.

"I love you." She told him all throughout the night, which made him cry harder. Sobs racked through his body like never before. He finally calmed down, embarrassed at his display of emotion he had shown Caroline.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked him, taking his hand in hers, and she was still running her fingers through his curls with her other. He shook his head.

"He was my father. He said I could never be loved. You don't love me, do you? What do you WANT WITH ME?!" Klaus yelled, his insecurities built up. He had stood up, and he was standing in the middle of their room. This scared Caroline. She let a tear fall, feeling his pain. He had gone a thousand years without anyone truly loving him. Even Rebekah and Elijah had tried to kill him. She stood up, and she tentatively walked towards him.

"I love you, Nik. Please, believe me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Please, Nik, Klaus, _please. _Believe me." She said touching his face. He relaxed a little bit, but he still didn't believe her. She was crying now.

"Klaus, _please, _believe me. I love you. I would never leave you." She told him again. He still stood there in disbelief. He looked angered, betrayed almost. She then flashed out of the room with a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She pulled on her sandals, and she flashed out of the door, leaving Klaus there. She was too hurt to stay. She walked down the dark streets of New Orleans by herself, tears silently falling down her face. She needed a drink. She went to a bar, and she ordered herself a drink.

"I need straight bourbon." She compelled the bartender, and the muscular brunette quickly went to pour some in a glass. She took it greedily, and she downed it quickly. She drank two glasses, and she threw money down on the table and left because she didn't want to get drunk due to tomorrow's events. She found herself again on the streets of New Orleans, not knowing what to do. Nothing was really open, and the city kind of felt creepy without the safety of Klaus by her side. She sighed at the thought of her love, and she sat on a bench, resting her head on her hand.

"Why can't he just realize that I _love _him." She asked herself. She decided to go back to the mansion because this wasn't Mystic Falls, and Mikael was in this city somewhere. When she got in the house, she put her stuff down, and she went into the family's alcohol collection. She found Klaus with a cup of scotch. He quickly sat the cup down, and he tentatively towards her. She didn't make any moves to stop him, so he approached her. He bent down a little bit, so he could be at eye level with her. Her eyes connected with his, and she felt fresh tears well up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I have spent a thousand years hearing that no one could love me. Then someone as amazing as you claims you love me, and I believe that is impossible. I don't deserve to be loved. I _especially _don't deserve your love, Caroline." He told her honestly. Her face softened at this, and she kissed him sweetly and lovingly.

"I love you, so much, Niklaus Mikaelson. You deserve every ounce of the love I have for you, which is a _lot._" She told him. He kissed her again, passionately this time. She pulled away angrily.

"And this is for doubting my love." She said punching him in the arm, taking his cup of scotch, and flashing away. She laughed at him trying to find her. She knew he knew where she was, he always did for some creepy reason. When she finished his scotch, she quietly walked out of the hidden closet, and she tip-toed to where she was facing behind him. She flashed in front of him, and she kissed him.

"Hello, Caroline." He greeted her.

"Hello, Klaus." She challenged with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, Caroline." Klaus said taking her hand.

"By the way, sweetheart, I love you." He told her kissing her forehead. She hugged him, taking in his scent. They were both tired and overwhelmed with emotions. One thing lead to another, and they repeated their actions from a few nights ago. When they were both done, she sighed, resting into his bare chest.

"We are going to be okay." She told him.

"Always, love." He responded. It had been a restless night. Caroline was constantly waking up to make sure that Klaus was still there. She had one flashback that night, and when she fell asleep she dreamt of Klaus dying. Klaus was worried about Caroline, and he was scared for tomorrow's events. They had taken turns comforting each other. In the morning, Klaus and Caroline got up, and they walked hand-in-hand downstairs. Caroline grabbed a blood bag, and downed it plus another one quickly. Klaus grimaced, knowing what he really wanted. Caroline sighed, reading his mind.

"Nik, when I fell in love with you, I fell in love with _all _of you. Just don't kill anyone, okay? Also, for my sanity, please avoid the French Quarter, _especially _Bourbon Street. The witches are located there." Caroline told him. He looked at her, shocked. He flashed out of the room, but quickly returned.

"As much as I would like to sweetheart, I cannot let you out of my sight. I think being apart today will drive us both crazy." Klaus said.

"I will come with you, then." Caroline said. She _really _didn't want to go because she didn't believe in feeding from the vein, but Klaus had compromised so much in his life for her. She could do this for him. He looked at her once again shocked. His face softened at her obvious discomfort, and he stroked her cheek.

"I don't _ever _want you to do anything you don't want to do. I will be fine with just drinking blood bags today. I love you, Caroline, which means I will never make you witness _that._" Klaus told her. He looked disgusted with himself.

"Klaus, you do not have to be disgusted with yourself. Like is said, I fell in love with _all _of you. I more-than-accept every bit of you. It is not like I haven't done it three or four times myself, but I just prefer bags." She told him. He nodded, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. They were getting all emotional over _blood. _Their emotions were going crazy from the anticipated events, and they were expressing all the emotions at once. He kissed her tenderly.

"Nik, we are here. It is time to go kill this Jane Anne Devereaux, and greet our father." Rebekah said walking in. Klaus looked at Caroline, horrified. He wasn't ready to face the man that had spent a thousand years torturing him. She silently took his hand, and she rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Hello, Kol, Bonnie, Elijah." Klaus greeted. They all nodded back.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, are you going to come with us?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes, I am strong enough to help out." Bonnie confirmed. Kol didn't tell her, but the only way he let her go is by lacing her coffee this morning with his blood. Caroline greeted her… family with hugs.

"I have located Jane Anne currently at room number 234 at a Holiday Inn on Bourbon Street. Quite a strange location for a local, but I did the spell three times." Bonnie told the group.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Klaus and Elijah responded. Kol was grabbing on her hand.

_Earlier that morning at the Mikaelson Home _

"Good morning, my beautiful Bonnie." Kol said happily as she awoke with a groan.

"Good morning." Bonnie said groggily. She rolled out of bed, taking the sheet with her. She pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top, thinking it would work best for today.

"You look beautiful, my love." Kol said seductively with a wiggle of his brows. Bonnie scoffed, and she brushed her hair. They walked out of the bedroom.

"I made you some coffee, just how you like it." Kol said when they climbed into his car. She smiled at him.  
"You always know how to make my day." Bonnie responded with a sweet smile.

"I try." Kol said with a wink. Their flight was at 5:30 am, thirty minutes before Rebekah, Elijah, and Stefan's. They drove out, and headed to arrive at there destination.

_Meanwhile… _

"Rebekah, you have to wake up." Stefan had been trying to get Rebekah up for ten minutes. She moaned, and eventually rolled out of bed. She put on her new Pink yoga pants with a zebra elastic and a whiter racerback tank top. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, and she walked out of the bathroom. Stefan had already loaded the car for them.

"You sure know how to treat a lady." Rebekah commented. She grabbed her already made coffee, and she grabbed Stefan's hand. They walked into his car, and they drove off.

_Back to the Present _

"Alright, Nik I guess we need to get dressed and then sit down with our family to discuss plans." Caroline said reluctantly. Klaus nodded, and they walked into his room with his arm around her waist. She knew that they wouldn't stop any physical contact until they were forced to separate.

"I love how you say 'our family'." Klaus responded with a smile.

"Well, they are my family, and they are yours so…" Caroline said giving him a peck on his cheek.

"It just confirms you aren't going to leave me when this all goes down." Klaus responded.

"I won't leave you, Nik, I won't. I love you too much to ever even consider it." Caroline told him. He nodded. He was dressed in a black Henley, jeans, and his necklaces of course. Caroline put on a pair of skinny yoga pants and a racerback tank top, similar to Rebekah. She also pulled her hair into a curly ponytail like Rebekah. They walked hand in hand downstairs, and they sat in a small love seat in the living room.

"All right, shall we discuss battle plans?" Klaus asked. Caroline's head was on his lap, and she was curled up against him. She had already given up on her ponytail, taking it down because she knew the best way to calm Klaus' nerves was for him to play with her hair. He was giving her a head massage already. His dad truly brought out the worst in everyone.

"Alright, look, we have three couples in this one room. We are going to have to split them up." Elijah began. Klaus and Kol shot up then.

"Over my staked body." Klaus said angrily.

"If you go in this battle with Caroline, Niklaus, you will have a staked body." Elijah said pointedly. Caroline took a deep breath at this.

"How so?" Kol asked.

"You two will be so distracted making sure that your lovers are okay you will be blindsided." Elijah accused. Klaus and Kol knew he wasn't incorrect, so they sat back down. Caroline got back into their previous position.

"Alright I think I have the best idea for the teams," Klaus said, "I would like Bonnie and I to be on one team. I would also like Caroline and Kol to be a team. I believe that Elijah and Rebekah would make a good team, too. Stefan, please join Bonnie and I. We will be the direct attack." Klaus said. This made Kol tense. Bonnie ran her hand up Kol's arm, calming him. Klaus knew what he was doing.

"I hope you can trust me as I am trusting you with Caroline here. I know you are starting to think of her as a sister, as I am with Bonnie. Do not worry, she will not be in harm's way." Klaus informed Kol, who relaxed completely.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, I will need you to take on Jane Anne Devereaux along with Stefan. I will go find Mikael. Do not worry, I need Elijah and Rebekah there with you two, taking out anyone else she may have present with her." Bonnie and Stefan nodded.

"Caroline, love, and Kol, I need you guys to stay with me _until _I find Mikael. I need you to handle anyone that gets in my way." Klaus informed them. Caroline took his hand, and she started playing with his fingers.

"We know the outline now. Elijah, you have two hours to help us come up with a perfect plan." Klaus said. Elijah was the good thinker in this. The next two hours were spent with Elijah coming up with the perfect plan.

_Two Hours Later _

"Bonnie, could you do one more locator spell on Miss Jane Anne?" Elijah asked her. She nodded, and started mumbling.

"I found her at a castle not far from bourbon street." Bonnie told them. They looked at each other.

"That was our old home, back in the early 1900s." Kol filled Bonnie in.

"Alright. We shall drive there to give us extra minutes to think. Please park in front of the bar that is near it." Elijah dismissed them. Caroline stood up, and she stretched her legs. She walked into the kitchen, and she handed Klaus a blood bag while grabbing her own. She downed it quickly, and Klaus did the same.

"Don't let me go until you have to." Caroline told Klaus. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. She took in his smell, wanting to memorize it just in case.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you." Caroline told him.

"And I will always love you, too, my sweet Caroline." Klaus told her. When she pulled away, fresh tears were falling down her face. Klaus kissed them away, which just caused more to fall.

"Love, we are going to be just fine." Klaus told her. She nodded, and they walked as close as vampirely possible to his car.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Kol were having a similar affair.

"Kol, I am so glad I have a chance to love you. I love you." Bonnie told him.

"I love you too, little witch, and we are going to be just fine." Kol assured her. She nodded.

Stefan and Rebekah weren't handling things well, either.

"I can't believe my own father would do this!" Rebekah said sad. Stefan held her.

"You're alright, Bekah." Stefan assured her. She nodded, and kissed him.

When they all arrived at the bar, they nodded at each other. Caroline kissed Klaus passionately and lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you." They exchanged. Caroline half-smiled and walked over to Kol. Goodbyes from the couples were exchanged.

"Are we ready?" Elijah asked.

"As ready as we will ever be." Klaus responded. Kol and Caroline walked behind Klaus towards the castle, but Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She walked beside Klaus, and she grabbed his hand. When they arrived at the castle, she let go of it. The battle was about to begin.

**Author's Note: Next chapter is the battle! Please review! Also, follow and favorite too ;). Make me happy :P **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie **

**Review. Follow. Favorite. And eat ice cream. **


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of New Orleans

**Chapter 12: Battle of New Orleans**

**Author's Note: See what I did there in the title? Haha. It's not even that funny… Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! ****J**** Please keep them up. Also, some of your reviews brought near tears to my eyes… it was amazing.**

**Littlevictorie25- Thank you so much for that amazing review! Writing and music is my passion, and I am ****_so _****thankful for your support. It means so much! ****J**

**Jordanjanellejoy- What is the Mikaelson's without a family bond? You will be seeing a ****_lot _****of it soon.**

**Fallen Witch Angel- I am so glad that I could make you feel what I feel when writing this story. You can definitely tell my mood sometimes in this story. I hope I keep doing that for you.**

**Please review something you would like to see in this story. Don't be shy; I am normally shy and it isn't fun.**

**Reviews are like my laptop. I can't write this story without them.**

**I don't own TVD .**

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan went to the side door. Klaus knew the plan. Him and Bonnie were still on the same team, but they had two different jobs. It puzzled him, but Elijah was the mastermind of the plan. Caroline and Kol were behind him, but they were at an angle so they went unseen. Elijah and Rebekah were standing in front of Bonnie and Stefan. On Elijah's cue, they barged in.

Jane Anne Devereaux walked down the stairs, curious to see what the noise was. Bonnie greeted her "alone" while the other vampires she was with were hiding and waiting for attack.

"Hello. You're a Bennett. How may I help you?" Jane Anne asked with a hint of fear in her voice, Bennetts were _very _powerful.

"I have a bone to pick." Bonnie told her, and Rebekah, Elijah, and Stefan came out of their spots. Jane's eyes went big, immediately recognizing the two Originals. Bonnie smirked.

"Now, tell us where our father is." Rebekah demanded. Jane Anne threw a wave of magic at them. Bonnie smirked.

"Excmotos paraflymatics." Bonnie mumbled. Jane began to scream out in pain, and three vampires came down the steps. Elijah and Rebekah walked towards them, and the vampires attacked them. The battle had truly began. Stefan was helping Elijah and Rebekah, now there was about fifteen vampires fighting them. Bonnie had Jane all to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline and Kol had ran into their own trouble. They had about twenty vampires that were fighting them. Klaus had went to look for Mikael very reluctantly due to leaving Caroline with all of the vampires. She took no mercy. These vampires were trying to harm her love, so she ripped out hearts. Kol seemed to be bored, this wasn't a real fight to him.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael greeted his son. Klaus put up a brave front, despite his fear for Caroline and fear of his father.

"Hello father." Klaus responded. Caroline and Kol walked in there. Mikael looked confused of Caroline's presence, but he shrugged it off.

"I see someone seduced the whore." Mikael shot. The topic of 'whore' was still sensitive because that's what Tyler called her when he raped her. She winced slightly.

"You will not speak of her that way." Klaus growled protectively.

Mikael walked towards Klaus.

"Are you ready to end this boy?" Mikael asked.

"I am ready to end you." Klaus shot back. They got into a battle then.

* * *

Downstairs.

Jane Anne and Bonnie were passed out. Elijah and Rebekah had finally cleared all fifteen of the vampires. They were quite old, so it took them a while.

"Only one more thing left to do." Elijah said, ripping Jane's heart out. Elijah and Rebekah flashed back to their car, putting Bonnie in it so she would be safe. It would be a while until she woke up. They joined Klaus and the others. It was a bad sight to see. Caroline had a stake just below her heart. Klaus and Mikael were fighting, but Mikael had the upper hand. Kol was trying to help a gasping Caroline as she fell back. Rebekah yanked the stake out of Caroline's chest, and Caroline stood back up. Elijah joined Klaus another group of vampires charged in the room, and Mikael pulled out a white oak stake, and he jammed it into Klaus' heart. Caroline's blood curdling scream could be heard from miles away. She ran to Klaus' graying body. When all the other vampires were clear, a smirking Mikael was standing over a dead Klaus. An infuriated Elijah yanked the stake out of Klaus' chest, and he jammed the stake into Mikael. Caroline was knelt down next to Klaus, stroking his face.

"Nik, please, come back to me." She begged crying into his chest. She bit into her wrist, and she opened his mouth. She let her blood trinkle into it as she sobbed. She didn't mean to do it, but the pain was too much. She felt the switch turn off. An emotionless Caroline stood up, and she took in her surroundings.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Elijah said, taking in she was a little off.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p', and she flashed off. Rebekah was knelt next to Klaus, crying too.

"Take him back to our house. He isn't burning, so that is a good sign." Elijah ordered Kol. They all headed back to the mansion. Rebekah was crying the whole way home.

When they arrived, Bonnie awoke.

"The spirits have completely restored my magic due to my honorable act because apparently Jane Anne was against them." Bonnie told them. They nodded.

"Where is Klaus and Caroline and Rebekah?" Bonnie asked, confused. Rebekah had stayed with Klaus, so only Elijah and Kol were in there with her.

"We have had a… situation." Kol told her sadly. Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"Mikael stake Klaus, and Caroline turned her emotions off. We do not think Klaus is completely dead, and we do not know why. We are thankful for it, nevertheless." Kol explained.

"May I see Klaus?" Bonnie asked. Kol nodded, and they walked upstairs to his room. She took in a crying Rebekah and Klaus' grey body. She began mumbling a spell to see what was going on.

"He isn't dead. He should wake up soon. Somehow he has a lot of blood in his system, so his healing is picking up quickly. Someone, I am assuming Caroline, probably was able to get blood in his system quick enough. Any longer, and Klaus would be dead." Bonnie informed. Tears of relief flowed down Kol's face, and Elijah was knelt beside Klaus. The emotions of the family were on high. Klaus' skin was quickly returning to their normal color. His eyes flashed open, and he took a deep breath. Klaus took in his surroundings. He was back at home. All of his family was in his room, but there was no Caroline.

"What happened? Where's Mikael? _WHERE'S CAROLINE?_" Klaus demanded.

"Mikael staked you. Caroline pulled the stake out, and she gave you some blood before the stake could take permanent effects. You were graying. She thought you were dying, so she switched her emotions off not able to take the pain. Also, I staked Mikael." Elijah told him. Klaus was crushed. An emotionless Caroline?!

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"We don't know. She flashed off." Elijah said. Klaus shot out of bed, and he rand downstairs and got some blood. He drank it, and the he set out to find his love. He tracked her using his werewolf senses. She was in some alley, dead corpses surrounding her. She was currently having a feeding spree.

"Caroline, sweetheart, maybe you should stop that." Klaus said approaching her. She dropped the corpse, and she wiped her mouth.

"Look who's back from the dead." She commented, no emotion shown on her face.

"Yup, it seems as if this time you saved me." He commented with a smile. Somewhere deep down inside of her was melting into a million happy tears, but she had no emotion anymore.

"Cool. Not as if you deserved it or anything. Maybe Mikael is right. You deserve to die." Caroline shot back. This wiped the smile right off his face. It stung a million times worse coming from her mouth than his father. He grabbed her by the neck, hating to see her wince in pain.

"Listen, _Caroline_, you need to come with me." Klaus said angrily. He was hurt about her comment. She huffed and followed him with her arms crossed. When they walked into the Mikaelson Estate, surprised glances were shot.

* * *

"How are we going to fix her?" He asked them.

"You could compel her. Her love for you is so strong it will probably work." Kol commented. Klaus _really _didn't want to do it, but he tried. She could see the love when she looked at him hidden of the emotionless façade. He looked straight into her eyes, and his pupils dilated.

"I love you, Caroline. Please come back to me. I need you. Turn it back on." Klaus commanded. Caroline shut her eyes, and she reopened them.

"I just… Klaus!" Caroline said, breaking down into mixed emotions in front of the entire family. She shrunk to her knees, and Klaus shrunk with her.

"You're okay. You're alive. I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I am so glad you're alive. I love you. Those people- I killed them. Ahh!" Caroline broke down. Klaus pulled her into him, stroking her hair.

"It's alright love. I love you. I am so glad that worked." Klaus said, kissing her temple.

"I killed people." She told him ashamedly.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We all do somehow," he told her, "you are the best person I know, Caroline. Everything is going to be okay." Klaus comforted. She finally kissed him after thirty minutes of crying.

"We made it." She said smiling when she wrapped her head around the realization. He returned her smile.

"We made it. All of us. Now we must return to Mystic Falls before someone else tries to kill me." Klaus joked. She cracked a smile. She should be sad. She scolded herself for it, but she couldn't bring herself to be sad with Klaus alive.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, tomorrow I am going to show you _all _of New Orleans before we leave." Klaus told her. She nodded, still feeling sad about what she had done earlier. Her mind had depressed her. It was an emotionless pit of nothingness. She hadn't felt love, her boldest emotion. It had frightened her despite her emotionless state. She _really _just needed for Klaus to hold her right now. She accidentally let a few tears slip that didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He faced her, and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, sweetheart." Klaus said offering him her hand, which she took immediately. He led her upstairs into their room, and layed her down. They had really been through so much here lately. He slid underneath her, and he held her tightly. She cried for everything that had happened. She cried for her dead friend Tyler, that could have been fixed and live a happy life with some girl he fell in love with. She cried for herself. She had been raped by her friend. She cried for Klaus, all that he had been through for one thousand years. He really was the strongest person she knew. She cried for seeing his almost dead body, and she believed he was dead. She cried for those people's families she had fed and killed on. She had a rough day. Klaus was softly crying too.

"I love you, Klaus. I am so glad you are alive." Caroline told him.

"I love you, Caroline. I am so glad to have you here with me." He responded.

"What Mikael told you today, _all of it, _even the stuff I didn't hear, isn't true. I love you, and I need you. You are worth _so _much Klaus. I need you. I can't get through this without you." She told him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Please, Klaus. Believe me." Caroline begged. He closed the distance between them by giving her a kiss. She returned to laying on his chest. He played with her hair, and they both had yet another restless night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol and Bonnie were talking in their bedroom.

"I lied." Bonnie admitted. Kol looked puzzled.

"The spirits won't let me use magic anymore because I betrayed and killed my own kind. I used my last bit today." Bonnie admitted.

"Oh, Bonnie, sweetheart, I am so sorry." Kol said bringing her in his arms. She cried softly for her loss.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were in her room, and Stefan was holding a very distressed Rebekah.

"Nik died today." She said.

"He's not dead anymore." Stefan tried to soothe her.

"If it wasn't for Caroline he would be." Rebekah said back.

"Rebekah, everything is going to be alright." Stefan responded.

"I know, Stefan. I am so glad you are here. I… I love you, Stefan." Rebekah stated. Stefan looked shocked, and he smiled the biggest grin that seemed to be a mile long.

"I love you too, Rebekah Mikaelson." He told her. She smiled back sweetly, and Stefan kissed her.

* * *

When Caroline awoke, Klaus was still asleep. She was still tired too, so she rolled onto her side to examine her _alive _love. She cracked a small smile, and she layed back down. They could always explore New Orleans another time. It had been really rough this time, and she didn't really want to remember Klaus' favorite city like this. She fell asleep quickly. She awoke at 2 pm to Klaus stroking her face.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." Klaus whispered in her ear. She groaned, and she faced him. He had just woken up, too. He was still in bed, and she admired the view of his bare torso.

"Good afternoon, Nik. I just want to stay in bed and watch movies all day. This isn't exactly how I would like to remember your favorite city in the world." Caroline told him. He nodded.

"Which is why I got Rebekah to pick up this." Klaus said pulling out a bunch of movies. She smiled at him. They watched all of the movies, including Divergent much to Caroline's surprise. She had mentioned wanting to see it earlier, and she didn't think Klaus was paying attention. They didn't break contact once. They were always touching in some way, both not forgetting how they almost lost each other the previous day.

"I would only watch these movies for you, sweetheart." Klaus told her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I know." She responded with a laugh. After they finished three movies, Klaus finally broke the silence.

"They weren't terrible, but we have to leave now, sweetheart. We must return to Mystic Falls." Klaus told her regrettably. She nodded. They got up, and they began to pack up everything. Caroline was beyond ready to get out of the horrible city. She didn't want her first real impression of Klaus' favorite city to be followed after horrendous events. When he walked towards her to get her stuff, she stopped him.

"We will come back soon, I promise. You can show me anywhere. I just really need to go back home." Caroline promised him. He kissed her forehead.

"I understand, sweetheart. I will take you up in that offer when you are ready for it." Klaus responded, picking up her suitcase. They walked out of the house together, ready to go home.

"Rebekah and the others have already left." Klaus confirmed. They took a cab to the airport, leaving his New Orleans car at the house.

"This is the first time we can actually breathe since we've been together. There is no longer a threat hanging over our heads." Caroline said with relief.

"I know, sweetheart. Now I can shower you with all the attention you deserve." Klaus said with a smile. She gave him a small smile back. She was so broken on the inside, and she knew he knew it too.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." He said, grabbing her hand. The plane was about to take off. She rested her head on his arm.

"I shouldn't be the broken one. Your father is dead." She said stroking his face.

"He hated me, Caroline. It doesn't matter anymore. You've been through so much because of me. I am so sorry, sweetheart. You deserve so much better. I don't deserve you." Klaus told her.

"You deserve to be loved, Nik. Don't let Mikael get in your head. We deserve and belong to each other." Caroline responded sternly.

"I love you, Caroline." He said as the plane finally reached its altitude.

"I love you, Klaus." She responded. She put her head into the crook of his neck. She eventually fell asleep in that position.

'Goodnight, sweetheart." Klaus whispered as she fell asleep. Klaus slowly rose out of his chair, moving her head so it was still resting on something. He walked towards the back, and he compelled a brunette flight attendant to come with him in the bathroom so he could feed on her. He didn't kill her, though. Caroline wouldn't talk to him for a while if he killed her. He released her, and he fed her some of his blood to heal her. He walked guiltily back to his seat, letting Caroline rest on him again. He would have to tell her, he knew. Hopefully she wouldn't mind. She did say she loved _all _of him, and this was a part of him. The rest of the plain ride was rode in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: The End for this Chapter! This story is ****_so _****not over with, but this section with Mikael is. I think we are going to see a little more of Elena and Damon because Caroline misses Elena surely.**

**Off topic freshman-in-high-school note: Omg, I think I am going on my first ever date tomorrow to a football game! ****Insert Happy Squeals here**** I have been giddy all day! ^.^**

**Also, thank you ****_so _****much for all the reviews, but please keep them coming.**

**Reviews are like cookies. I can't get enough.**


	14. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**Author's Note: You guys rock! I am **_**so **_**excited to be getting reviews, so I am starting to update more frequently. Please, **_**keep it up. **_**Julie Plec says they are in the work for a TVDxTO crossover. Omg, freaking out. All I am hearing is freaking Klaroline! :FREAKING THE FREAK OUT RIGHT NOW: **

"Wake up, sweetheart." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear as the plane was descending. Caroline groaned, opening her eyes slightly. The plane was now down on the ground.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. I am so sorry." Caroline said frantically.

"It's alright, love, you were clearly tired." Klaus responded. She bit her lip tiredly. He was still a little guilty from earlier. They walked off the plane hand-in-hand, and went through customs to get their bags.

"I am _really _hungry." Caroline admitted, guiltily eyeing a human woman that was standing in front of them. This broke Klaus, he was feeling incredibly guilty.

"Love, I have to tell you something, if you get mad I understand." Klaus said shakily, his eyes casted downwards.

"What is it, Nik?" Caroline asked worried.

"I sort of… fed on a flight attendant on the plane." Klaus said. Caroline let out a small chuckle.

"Did you… sleep with her…?" Caroline asked, worriedly. Blood lust can trigger sexual lust.

"No." Klaus said firmly, his face disgusted at the thought.

"Okay, that is the _only _thing that will make me really, really upset. But… did you kill her?" Caroline asked. Klaus shook his head. She let out a sigh of relief. She took his hand, and she soothingly rubbed circles over it.

"I am glad you told me, though." Caroline admitted walking out of the airport.

"Let's make a promise to never have secrets from each other again." Klaus suggested.

"You have my word." Caroline promised.

"As you do mine." Klaus promised back. He grabbed her stuff, and he loaded it into the cab they were taking back to their home. Caroline sighed at this.

"I really need to see my mom, Nik." She told Klaus.

"I know, sweetheart. How about we go after we shower, and we greet Rebekah and Stefan. Kol and Bonnie took a vacation for a little bit. Kol said Bonnie really needed one." Klaus informed. Caroline nodded.

"I bet she just needs to replenish her magic. She used a lot the other day." Caroline responded. Klaus nodded. She stroked his face, letting a stray tear fall down her face.

"Caroline, what's the matter?" Klaus asked worried.

"I am just so glad you are alive, and you are here with me." Caroline laughed. He kissed her cheek.

"I will never leave you again if I have a say in it." Klaus promised. She smiled up at him.

"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She said tearfully, and she kissed him.

"As I love you, Caroline Forbes. I have since the moment I first layed eyes on you." Klaus confessed. She smiled, still tearful up at him. She rested her head on his lap, the ride in the cab being snug and long. He ran his fingers through her hair. Caroline sighed at this, taking in his scent. This moment, was what she fought for everyday with him. The place between her brows crinkled as she thought about her situation. Caroline was so deeply in love with the man beside her, and she was ready to spend the rest of forever being simply _his, _but there was always complications when it came to them. He smoothed out the wrinkles, and he kissed her cheek, knowing what she was thinking immediately. Their relationship ran deep. They both felt more than love for each other. Their relationship was more than a simple human one, where humans fell in love with each other and died a few decades later. They fell in love, sure, but their love was truly eternal. Both of them knew this, and both of them were ready to spend eternity with the other one. Caroline thought on this, and she was right when before they were together she thought he scared her. He did scare her. She was scared because he made her feel loved, more alive than even Tyler ever did. Of course, she was in love with Tyler then, so she never reciprocated on the feelings. She watched the passing houses while still laying in Klaus' lap.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Klaus asked giving her a head massage.

"Us. I love you so much, Nik. I love you so much it hurts." Caroline admitted.

"As do I, Caroline, as do I." Klaus also admitted. Klaus kissed her slender nose. She sighed, and she could _finally _say she was genuinely happy. There wasn't Mikael or Tyler hanging over their heads. Her heart dropped at the thought of Tyler, she missed her friend. She didn't want him dead, he could've had a future.

"Come on, love, we are home." Klaus said stepping out of the car, and holding out his hand. She took it, and they walked in the house.

"Caroline!" Rebekah said happily, running down the stairs.

"What… no exciting greeting for your favorite brother?" Klaus joked. Rebekah shot him a glare.

"What is it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Elijah has a _girlfriend!_" Rebekah said excitedly. Caroline's mouth opened in surprise, but she snapped it shut. Klaus looked shocked too. Elijah would be the last of the siblings that would have a girlfriend,

"Who is it? When did this happen?" Caroline asked, taking Klaus' hand.

"Her name is Hayley. She is a werewolf from the pack that lives in the Buyeau in New Orleans. Elijah met her last month on his trip there, and he brought her home to meet us." Rebekah exclaimed. Caroline nodded, and Klaus tensed at the thought of a werewolf living here. Caroline squeezed his hand in return. Caroline left her mind wonder off to Tyler in his werewolf stage. That was when their relationship had truly began. She was a new vampire and him a werewolf. She got a since of 'forbidden love' in the beginning.

"When do we meet her?" Klaus interrupted the silence.  
"Tonight. At dinner." Rebekah said walking off. Klaus let out the breath he'd been holding, and he guided Caroline into his-no their- bedroom. She unpacked everything, and he helped her some. He walked into the bathroom, and he shaved his face. She admired his shirtless torso, the way his back muscles contracted and retracted with his every slight move. She came up behind him, and she hugged him tightly. He finished up, and he turned around with her arms wrapped around him. He smirked at her.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know… you just look really sexy like that." Caroline responded innocently, biting her lip.

"Keep that up, and you won't see your mom until tomorrow." Klaus warned. She smiled at him, and dashed into the closet to pull out a simple blue dress with brown boots. She kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing." She told him.

"I will take you to see your mom more often, love. I promise." Klaus swore. She smiled at him, and she curled her hair. He dressed in a black Henley, jeans, and his necklaces of course. She smiled at him, and she put her favorite perfume on. He frowned a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worried.

"That masks the Caroline smell." Klaus said sadly. Caroline raised a brow playfully.

"Oh yeah and what's the Caroline smell?" She joked.

"The best smell in the world." Klaus said picking her up, and spinning her in a circle.

"I beg to differ. It's definitely your scent." Caroline shot back. He smirked at her.

"We should get going. I can't wait to see my mom!" Caroline said excitedly. He chuckled, and he followed her out of the house.

"Caroline!" Liz said walking out of the house. She pulled her daughter into a hug, and she even smiled at Klaus who returned the favor.

"Hey mom!" Caroline said excitedly.

"You two come inside. Are you guys hungry?" Liz asked. They shook their heads.

"No mom, Nik made lunch back in New Orleans. He is the most _amazing _cook ever. No offense mom, but we both know that you got the short end of the stick there." Caroline rambled on.

"None taken, Care. Why do you think when your dad was here we lived off of pizza and Chinese takeout?" Liz joked, trying to let the 'Nik' reference slide. Klaus followed Caroline into the living room, sitting down next to her on the loveseat.

"So, how was New Orleans? Did you guys take care of it, or do I need to keep an even closer watch on Mystic Falls?" Liz asked, sitting across from them.

"No, I think we handled it pretty well." Caroline said with a smile, wincing at the thought of New Orleans. Klaus soothingly rubbed circles on her hand. She relaxed a little bit.

"So, mom, how have you been? I miss you so much!" Caroline said.

"I have been great. You haven't seen me in a while…" Liz trailed, shooting an accusing glare at Klaus. Caroline shot daggers at her mom who looked down.

"So I see he is here to stay?" Liz asked awkwardly.

"Mom, he is here for the rest of eternity." Caroline promised. Liz looked a little shocked, and she stared at the ground.

"As long as he makes you happy, you two have my blessing. You have my word on this." Liz promised. Caroline smiled happy, and looked up at Klaus who was smiling down at her. She was laying in his lap, feeling a little jet legged.

"Thank you, Sheriff Forbes." Klaus said.

"Oh please, I haven't seen my daughter this happy since she won Miss Mystic Falls," Liz said with a smile. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and laughed at her human self, "Call me Liz." Liz finished. Caroline and Klaus smiled at the gesture.

"Of course, Liz." Klaus said trying it out for the first time.

"Have you spoken to Elena yet? She has been worried about you." Liz informed. Caroline sighed, and she kept a neutral face.

"No I have not. We just got back today. Is she alright?" Caroline asked, worried. Liz nodded.

"Yes, she just wanted make sure you were okay." Liz assured. Caroline desperately wanted to roll her eyes at her friend's distrust towards Klaus. Caroline smiled and nodded instead, covering up her annoyance. Klaus was easily bored, so he gave her back a massage because she was still laying on his lap. She moaned quiet enough for just him to hear. He smiled in victory.

"So, Caroline, please tell me _all _about New Orleans. I have always wanted to go." Liz said with a smile.

"Mom, it was absolutely beautiful. It is Klaus' favorite place in the world for a reason. There is tons of culture, and the scenery is amazing. I will take you soon, I promise." Caroline rambled. Meanwhile, Klaus was massaging even lower, and Caroline was finding it hard not to lose control. Caroline growled softly, and he chuckled to himself. Liz got a phone call then.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, and she turned around so she was straddling him. She looked at him dead in the eye.

"I am doing nothing." Klaus said innocently with a smirk.

"Well it seems like you are trying to seduce me in front of my own mother!" Caroline growled. He smiled at her innocently, and he gave her the innocent puppy dog eyes he knew she loved. She sighed, and she kissed him softly.

"If I didn't love you so much I would kill you." She admitted, laying down is his lap. He smiled down at her, and took a strand of her hair in his fingers. He twirled it around his middle finger, and he watched it untagle itself from his finger and fall into the semi-fallen curled position it was in before. She smiled at him, he was studying her intently as if she would fade into oblivion at any given moment. She pulled him down towards her, and she kissed him.

"How did I ever get so lucky to fall in love with you?" She asked him seriously.

"That was my line." Klaus responded with a smile. She reached her hand up, and she ran it through his thick curls.

"You are so beautiful." Klaus said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You two are so adorable!" Liz squealed, causing the couple to come out of their trance. Caroline slightly jumped, and she blushed wondering just how long her mom was watching them.

"Don't worry, I wasn't here the entire time. Just long enough to see that you really do love him." Liz said with a smile. Caroline relaxed a little bit, hoping that her mom didn't see _too _much.

"We are so right for each other even your mom knows it." Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"That was work. I am sorry, but this has to be cut short. I will see you soon, Caroline. I promise. I love you." Liz said giving her daughter a hug.

"I love you too, mom." Caroline said. Klaus stood up with them, and surprisingly, Liz embraced him into an awkward hug.

"I wasn't lying, Klaus. You have impressed me. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. There is no one else that has ever treated her as well as you do. Thank you." Liz whispered. Klaus smiled slightly and nodded. Liz walked out the door then. Klaus turned to Caroline, who was just standing there too. They walked upstairs into her room to see what they could do next. They sat down on her bed, and she turned to him. There was so much love reflected in both of their eyes it was almost unbearable.

"I wanted to give this to you. It is the one thing that I have carried around for one thousand years. I considered it almost as a 'good luck charm'. Now, I can't imagine life without you, so I wanted to give it to you. Also, I thought it could be one of those cheesy human things that seem to be big. What were they called…" Klaus said thinking and pulling out a sapphire ring that matched both of their eyes. Caroline gasped, and she already had tears in her eyes from his speech that was so unbearably serious it brought tears to her eyes. He slipped it on her finger.

"With this ring I promise to love you forever, Caroline Forbes. There is no other woman for me, and there will never be. I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you, and I couldn't imagine life without you. You bring out the parts of me that have been buried inside for a thousand years, and you make me the person Rebekah and Elijah has always wanted me to be. I am far from perfect, sweetheart, for you are the perfection I strive for everyday. I love you, Caroline Forbes, and I will from this day to the end of time. This ring symbolizes the beauty of the world, and the hope inside of me. You are the beauty and the hope, so it would only make since for you to be wearing it. I love you, Caroline, and I don't know when or how this happened. It is the most real thing I have ever felt in my existence, and I don't want to change that." Klaus vowed. She was full on crying now, and she collapsed into his chest. She was smiling, she had never been so happy in her life. Klaus slipped it off of her finger, and pointed to the inside of the ring. Their was a small inscription on the inside of the ring:

_K+C _

Caroline smiled at this, and knew right then that her forever would be spent with him, and only with him.

"I have never even thought I would get a promise ring." Caroline admitted.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are going to get _every type _of ring from me." Klaus said smirking. Caroline smiled at him. She really didn't pin Klaus as the 'promise ring' type, and she always secretly wanted to get one before she even thought about getting married. They had some minor issues to solve still, but at the end of the day they were inseparable.

"Nik, can we just lay down for a bit. I really can't deal with a moody werewolf for a while, and we only have to be around her at dinner." Caroline asked. Klaus nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." Klaus said lying down. Caroline lied on his chest, and she ran her fingers up and down it. Klaus was mimicking her actions down her back, and she involuntarily shivered.

"Are you going to be alright, Caroline?" Klaus asked. She nodded.

"Of course, Nik. I am so happy right now words cant explain, but we still have such a big mess to clean up." Caroline told him.

"I know." He admitted.

"My mom is really starting to like you. That's a relief." Caroline told him. He sighed, and then she turned towards him.

"Are you alright, Nik?" Caroline asked, she was accidentally straddling him trying to look into his eyes to see what was wrong. He nodded, and she kissed his nose.

"Please tell me what is wrong." She asked softly.

"Esther. I don't know, just with Mikael's resurrection there is so many components that can go wro-" Klaus started, but he was interrupted by her kissing him hard.

"Nik, we will cross that bridge if we ever even get there. Live in the moment. At this moment, I am so desperately in love with you that none of it even matters." Caroline admitted. She kissed him again. The rest of the day was spent with them getting lost in each other's bodies.

Caroline awoke first. She was wrapped in an incredibly strong grip, and each time she tried to move out, he would pull her tighter against him. She eventually gave up and fell back asleep.

When Klaus awoke, he saw his beautiful love still asleep. He knew she'd awoken earlier, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He looked at the time, and he realized they had an hour before they were supposed to be over at his house for dinner. He sighed, knowing he'd have to wake up the sleeping beauty in his arms. He began kissing her shoulders, and he gained a sleepy moan from Caroline.

"We have to get up, love." Klaus told her. She rolled over in his loosened grip, and she looked at him. He was so beautiful to her. His curls were a mess all around his face, and he still looked tired. She smiled up at him, and he returned it.

"Hey." She croaked. He smiled down at her. She reached up, and she ran her fingers through his thick curls. He moaned softly, and she snuggled into him closer.

"We don't have to go, sweetheart." Klaus offered. She smoothed her hand down his chest, and looked up at him with pure love and admiration.

"We need to, Nik. For your brother." Caroline countered. He sighed, and she rolled out of the bed.

"Caroline…" Klaus complained. She giggled, and jumped into the shower. He climbed in it with her with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Nik. We have to go to your family's dinner. Elijah wants you there." Caroline told him. Klaus groaned again, and she laughed. She washed both of their hair because Klaus was just standing their in protest. He kissed down her neck, trying to seduce her into staying. She moaned, and she kissed his lips.

"Nice try, Klaus." She said against his lips. He sighed, and they exited together. Caroline dried her hair, and she straightened it perfectly. She settled with her black dress that came to the mid thigh for the casual dinner tonight. The dress was simple yet elegant, the form-fitting material was one-strap and went perfectly with her new ring and silver accessories. She slipped on her silver stilettos, and she did her make up very natural. She waked out the door then.

"You look stunning, Caroline." Klaus said walking in. He was actually dressed in a suit, probably for Elijah, but Caroline really liked it. She kissed him.

"You better make up for this later." Klaus warned. She giggled at the danger in his voice.

"I laugh at the face of danger. _HAHAHA." _Caroline mocked him while quoting her favorite Disney movie. He kissed her cheek.

"Only you would get away with it." He said, looking into her eyes. She felt her breath catch as he came dangerously close to her. He backed away much to her dismay.

"Time to leave, _Caroline_, unless you don't want to go…" Klaus said suggestively, emphasizing her name.

"Nice try. Let's go." Caroline said, grabbing his hand. He followed her out of her house, and she climbed into the driver's seat. Klaus really protested then, but Caroline cut him off with a kiss.

"Relax, I am just going to make sure we actually go there and not to a hotel room." Caroline told him with a knowing smirk. He relaxed a little bit, but still wasn't completely at ease until she took his hand in hers. She swirled her thumb over his gently, and she brought them to her lips.

"Your brother is really going to appreciate your presence, Nik. Lighten up." Caroline said with a smile. He met her gaze, and managed a half-smile.

"I am only doing this for you, love. Werewolves do not make good company." Klaus warned. Caroline shut her eyes, and inhaled a sharp breath. She remembered when Tyler first turned into a werewolf. The thought brought tears to her eyes, and Klaus knew exactly what she was thinking. It was no secret that her old lover left several scars on her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She missed her friend. She sighed, and she focused on the road.

"I know you miss him, sweetheart, and I am so sorry." Klaus told her seriously. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Nik. I just can't believe he would… and now he's gone…" Caroline said, threatening to sob. Klaus rubbed her arm. Caroline pulled over, and they switched places. She couldn't drive anymore. At the front of her car, Klaus embraced her tightly, and she cried into his chest.

"It's alright, Caroline." Klaus whispered in her hair. He carried her into the driver's seat because they only had a minute, and only he was allowed to see her like this. She calmed down a little bit, and she relaxed. Klaus placed her carefully into the passenger seat of the car. She grabbed his hand instantly, and didn't let go of it. When they pulled in, she had successfully fixed her crying mess, and she looked amazing again. Klaus opened the door for her, and she walked out. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Klaus, Caroline, glad to see you two could make it." Elijah greeted. Caroline smiled at him, and Klaus nodded. When they walked in, the werewolf smell was strong. Caroline bit her lip, trying not to think of Tyler.

"Hey Caroline!" Rebekah greeted, Stefan walking closely behind. Stefan smiled at her, and Caroline hugged them both. They all moved to the dinner table. Klaus made sure to sit at the head of the table, and Elijah sat at the other end. Caroline was at Klaus' right hand, and Rebekah was at his left. Stefan sat next to Rebekah, and next to him sat Hayley.

"Hello, Hayley, I am Caroline." Caroline greeted, holding out her hand. Hayley let herself scowl and smile at the same time, and she tentatively shook her hand. Then, Caroline knew it was going to be a very long night. Klaus made sure to hold Caroline's hand then, trying to mask her discomfort.

"So, Hayley, where did you come from?" Rebekah asked, sensing Caroline's discomfort.

"My pack lives down in the buyeau by New Orleans." Hayley answered simply. Caroline cringed at the thought of New Orleans. Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"So, how did you meet Elijah?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We met when he was down in New Orleans dealing with Marcel's usual drama." Hayley said with a roll of her eyes at the mention of Marcel. Caroline hadn't heard of Marcel, but from Klaus' reaction she knew he knew him. It was her turn to soothe him, so she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Well, how did you two wind up together?" Caroline asked, still trying to lighten the awkward mood.

"I had always heard of the legendary Niklaus Mikaelson, and I thought that Elijah was Klaus, but when I met him, Elijah seemed so much nicer than the pure evil hybrid that kills relentlessly and turns innocent werewolves into sired hybrids that he treats like slaves," Hayley said while Caroline tensed at her insult to Klaus, "so we talked for a while, and I figured out that he was not Klaus, but his older brother Elijah. I guess he charmed me, so here we are." Hayley finished with a smile. Elijah smiled back, and they looked like a new high school couple. Caroline sighed, she had been stroking Klaus' thigh since Hayley's insult, trying to calm him and make him feel better. She knew the comment really stung, especially right after he had seen Mikael who told him the same thing the previous day. Caroline spelled out '_I love you' _on his thigh in attempt to calm him down. He took her hand, and he squeezed it tightly. They all sat in silence for a while, they couples enjoying their partners. When the dinner was finished, Hayley was ready to leave. Caroline wasn't sure what to think of Elijah's new girlfriend.

"Goodbye, Caroline, it was nice to meet you." Hayley said with a fake smile.

"You too." Caroline said, and she smiled back. Klaus hadn't let go of Caroline's hand since Hayley's comment. Elijah said goodbye to Caroline, who smiled genuinely, and Caroline hugged Elijah.

"Thank you for introducing us to your lovely Hayley." Caroline said politely, and Elijah smiled in return. Caroline returned to Klaus' side then. Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline were left after Hayley and Elijah left.

"Well she seemed… interesting." Rebekah said breaking the silence. Her and Caroline were doing the dishes while Klaus and Stefan were having a drink at the bar.

"Yeah, a little too strong when it came to Nik. She doesn't even know him!" Caroline said exasperated. Rebekah nodded.

"It was kind of almost rude, but if Elijah likes her so should we. He hasn't loved anyone since Celeste and Tatia." Rebekah explained.

"I love Elijah, but he has an interesting taste in woman. A doppelganger, the Original one at that, a witch, and now a werewolf." Caroline said with a chuckle. Rebekah nodded. They finished the dishes in light conversation when they both joined their lovers for a drink. Caroline fixed straight bourbon for herself and Klaus, knowing he would need some soon.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Klaus said as she brought the drink to him. She kissed his lips, and sat down in his lap. Stefan and Rebekah had both managed to already get tipsy. Caroline laughed at the couple.

"We should go back to my house before they get too drunk. Plus, we will have the house to ourselves so we can get drunk too." Caroline said with a laugh, grabbing three bottles of bourbon and walking out the door with Klaus following her. Rebekah and Stefan had already started a make out session before they left.

"You know what Hayley and Mikael said wasn't true. You aren't pure evil. I love you, Nik, for your darkness and your light." Caroline said. He looked at her amazed. The rest of the night was forgotten by both, but they wound up back at her house.

**Author's Note: So this chapter still hasn't developed the next plot, but Hayley is part of the family for now. Katerina fans, brace yourself, for soon you will be happy! :D I have to go do homework now ****L**** Bye! **

**Don't forget to review **_**PLEASE! **_

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am back, but I am battling Writer's Block pretty bad. I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks. Who watched the Pretty Little Liars season finale?! It was… perfect! Despite Mona, the SpencerxToby and AriaxEzra moments were absolutely gorgeously perfect. Like I can't even express the emotional states I went through Tuesday. (By the way, I am re-watching TVD season one. Caroline makes me so mad but so sorry. I mean she was so shallow, but she just wanted love. Damon… oh I freaking **_**hate **_**season one Damon.) **

**Rant #3, my cousin freaking stole my date this weekend. So this boy and I were talking, and he asked me to the football game. I was being a normal teen, so of course I said yes! A few days later, he was hanging out with my prettier cousin that goes to the same school as me. She is known to 'get around' if you know what I mean. He blew me off for her (I have been crushing on this boy for **_**three years**_**). She had asked him to the football game herself when she knew he was already going with me. Advice please? Comment some. I am really heartbroken right now. They are at the game as I speak. As I speak. **_**As I speak! **_**Okay, I am done. Thank you to those of you who actually read that ^^^^ ****J**

**Don't own TVD. **

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed as she bolted awake from the bed. Klaus was up in an instant.

"Caroline, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Klaus asked, worried. Caroline grabbed him into a deadly embrace, hugging him so tightly and running her hands everywhere from his face down to his torso. She cried into his shoulder.

"You're alive." She kept repeating. Klaus held her tightly. She was getting flashbacks of all kinds. From Tyler to Klaus' dead body, she'd seen it all.

"Shh, Caroline. I am right here, sweetheart." Klaus promised. She calmed down and relaxed into his touch. She still let silent tears fall down her cheeks, and he stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry, my beautiful Caroline." Klaus told her. She was slowly calming down, letting Klaus' voice take over her senses. She eventually fell back asleep in his arms while Klaus stayed up the rest of the night, making sure she didn't awake again.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. Klaus had been really reluctant to leave her, but he did because he knew she would be hungry from the long night of tossing and turning. Caroline rolled over to where Klaus was sleeping, and she stared at the ceiling. She eventually made herself get up and walk down stairs. She walked up to cooking Klaus, and she hugged him from behind.

"I love shirtless men who cook for me." Caroline whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Do you now?" Klaus asked.

"Mm-hmm." Caroline said innocently. He turned around, two plates in hand and walked over to sit them on the table.

"Well that's funny because I love gorgeous blondes." Klaus said with a wink. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. They sat down at their seats then.

"You stayed up all night again didn't you?" Caroline asked him seriously. He nodded sympathetically.

"I am sorry, Klaus. When is this going to stop?" Caroline asked devastated.

"I don't know, love, I am so sorry." Klaus responded. Caroline sighed, and she began eating her eggs. They both sat in their own thoughts.

"What is on your agenda today, love?" Klaus asked interrupting the silence.

"Elena. I want my friend back." Caroline responded. Klaus nodded, his lips in a tight line.

"I suppose I am not needed in your… quest?" Klaus asked her. She glared at him.

"Of course you're needed." Caroline responded. Klaus groaned. He really didn't like the doppelganger, but Caroline would kill him if he told her that. Caroline took both of their plates, and she did the dishes.

"What do you think you are doing, love?" Klaus asked her, walking into the kitchen.

"I think since you cooked, I will clean up." Caroline responded. Klaus shook his head.

"That's not how it works, sweetheart, I spoil you by doing all the chores." Klaus said smiling, and Caroline rolled her eyes. He helped her with the dishes, and he kissed her bare shoulder when they were done.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered in her ear. He took her breath away. She pulled him down by his necklaces, and she kissed him. Her chest busted in flames, and she kissed him harder. He pulled away first, much to her dismay, and he rested his head on her forehead. He rubbed his hands on her arms, and she smiled up at him.

"Alright time to face Elena and Damon." Klaus told her, she slightly cringed at the thought of Damon.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked her. She snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I am completely fine." Caroline responded quickly. Klaus nodded, and he led her upstairs. She dressed in jeans and a brown jacket with a white tank top under it. She put on her brown tall boots, and left her hair in natural waves to top it off. Klaus was in a white t-shirt, black leather jack, and jeans. His usual look. She turned around towards him, and she smiled at him. Klaus walked towards her, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart. Last night was long." Klaus said. She nodded, still in his embrace. She let go of him, and she looked at him. She kissed him softly, and she lead him out. The way there was filled with comfortable silence, and Caroline was softly singing along to the radio that filled the silence. When they pulled into the Salavatore Boarding house, Caroline took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Klaus asked her.

"Elena and I have been friends since pre-school, and I miss her. Don't worry, I am not a big fan of Damon either, but I guess I am going to have to deal with him." Caroline responded confidently. He nodded, and walked around to let her out of the car. He grabbed her hand, and they walked towards the door. Caroline tentatively knocked, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. The door opened slowly, revealing a smiling Elena. Her smile faltered when she noticed who it was behind the door. She cleared her throat.

"Caroline. Klaus." Elena greeted flatly with a nod.

"Elena." Caroline responded, slightly hurt at her coldness. A shirtless Damon walked into the room, and he was shocked to find Caroline and Klaus at the door.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, directing it at Klaus. Caroline slightly winced.

"I was hoping I could talk to you." She told Elena.

"Sure… um… come in." Elena said awkwardly, opening the door wider so that Caroline and Klaus could walk in. They all sat together in the living room, staring awkwardly at each other. Caroline had a death grip on Klaus' hand.

"Could I speak to Elena… alone?" Caroline whispered to Klaus. He nodded. She looked over at Damon and Elena who had looks of disgust on their faces at their display of affection.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Elena alone." Caroline said breaking the silence. Klaus stood up, and he walked out of the room. He walked outside for a while, not wanting to be caught dead with the eldest Salvatore, and he wanted to listen in on Caroline's conversation secretly to make sure that everything was okay, as she was still recovering from the tragic events of the past few months. Damon looked at Elena, unnecessarily reluctant to leave her alone with the blonde vampire.

"She's my best friend. I wouldn't ever hurt her." Caroline said with a glare.

"Caroline, look…" Elena started, but she was interrupted by Caroline.

"Listen, Elena, I know Klaus has done bad things to you. I know he has tried to kill you, and that he killed your Aunt Jenna, but think about all the things Damon did to me. I love you, Elena, and I really don't want to lose you as a friend, as a best friend." Caroline ranted.

"But Klaus tried to _kill me, _Caroline! He used me as a living blood bag to make his stupid hybrids. He killed Tyler's mom! He tried to _kill you, _Caroline! Are you evening listening to yourself?! Caroline, I love you too, you have been my best friend since forever, but you really need to listen to me!" Elena yelled.

Klaus flinched at this, ready to run inside.

"Elena Gilbert! You know _exactly _what Damon did to me, so how is it any different?!" Caroline screamed back, tears threatening to pour down her eyes.

"It is different because that is Damon, and this is Klaus.." Elena begged.

"Really, Elena?! You wake up for _three years, _no, almost _four years _as a victim of compulsion, as a victim of rape. Elena, _two people. _I know you have been through a lot, but so have I. I deserve the happiness that Klaus brings me." Caroline said calmly, hoping Klaus didn't hear it.

"Two people? Care, who else…" Elena asked, they were both sitting down calmer at this point.

Klaus sure heard that. He and Caroline were going to talk, he was slightly confused as to who else had used her, but he sure would find out.

"Tyler." Caroline answered simply, her head hanging down in shame. Elena's jaw dropped, but she snapped it shut quickly. She walked over to her crying blonde friend, and she sat down beside her and held her.

"Oh, Caroline, I had no idea." Elena said.

"Elena, I really need you to accept Klaus. I love him, 'Lena. I love him." Caroline said between tears.

"I will try, Care. For you. I promise." Elena promised, running her hands through Caroline's hair. Klaus appeared at the doorway.

"Is she okay?" He asked Elena. Elena shook her head.

"No, I had no idea, Klaus. I am so sorry to you both." Elena apologized. Klaus nodded at her, and he walked towards them. Elena got up so that Klaus could take her place. Elena walked out of the room to find Damon, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Hey, you're okay." Klaus tried calming her. She leaned into the crook of his neck, and she sighed. He placed her in his lap, and he held her.

"Well… I think I got her back." Caroline said being ever the optimist. Klaus slightly chuckled.

"Come on love, I will take you to see Elena again later, you have my word." Klaus promised, taking her hand. They bid Damon and Elena goodbye, and Elena gave Caroline a hug. Klaus and Caroline walked hand-in-hand out the door. Caroline let out a sigh of relief when she got in the car, and Klaus drove off. She watched the familiar houses pass by as they drove by. Life was so much simpler before Stefan and Damon had shown up. The bad part was that Klaus wouldn't of shown up in Mystic Falls, and Elena would have died on Wickery Bridge. She frowned at both thoughts.

"Are you going to get out of the car, Caroline?" She heard Klaus' voice fill her ears. He had her door opened, and he was patiently waiting for her to exit the vehicle. She nodded, and she took his extended hand. They walked in her house together, and they went into her room. They both layed down on her bed, and Klaus turned to face her.

"You know you have to tell me about…" Klaus continued.

"I know, Nik, but not today," Caroline interrupted, "today, just hold me." Klaus took Caroline in his arms. She kissed his collarbone, and reached up to cup his cheek. She stroked the scruff that was on his cheek, and he was studying her. They layed their for who knows how long, shielding each other from the outside world.

"Caroline!" Liz called, walking in the front door. Caroline groaned and got up. She signaled for Klaus to stay there, just in case.

"Hey mom," Caroline said, running down the stairs, "how was work?"

"It was okay, nothing is really happening in Mystic Falls anymore." Liz responded. Caroline nodded.

"What have you been up to?" Liz asked her.

"Oh… um… I saw Elena today." Caroline told her mom.

"That's good." Liz responded.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Liz asked her. Caroline nodded reluctantly. Liz smiled at her.

"I am not stupid, Caroline. Go ahead and let him come down." Liz said with a knowing look. Caroline blushed, and she walked up the stairs.

"Come on, Klaus. She knows you're here." Caroline said walking into her bedroom. Klaus smiled at her, and he took her hand. Liz smiled as they came down stairs, secretly she had accepted Klaus and his relationship with her daughter despite everything he had done.

"Hello, Liz." Klaus greeted warily.

"Hello, Klaus." Liz replied. Caroline was secretly struggling. It was six o'clock, and she hadn't fed in two days. She knew she would never hurt her mother, but she was becoming more irritable every time her mother's heart beat against the vein in her neck. Klaus was still behind her, oblivious to Caroline's current struggle. Caroline pretended to be hungry for real food as she opened the fridge to realize her blood supply was gone. The hot iron feeling in her throat only got stronger, and she felt the veins in her eyes come out. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and her head pounded with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Klaus touched her arm affectionately, obliviously setting a scorching fire sensation down her skin. She hissed at him, and his arm jolted back. Her mother and Klaus were conversing awkwardly about Liz's recent bank-robbery case. Apparently, the suspect left no finger prints or anything, and Klaus promised to check it out the next day. Liz thanked him, and he turned her attention to Caroline, whose fangs were dropped. She was facing away from them, of course, trying to regain control over her strong blood lust.

"Caroline, sweetheart, are you okay?" Klaus asked. She nodded, not being able to talk properly due to her contracted fangs. Each movement felt like a knife was being stabbed into her throat a million times. She took a deep breath, and she concentrated on matching her breathing with Klaus'. Finally, her fangs retracted, and the veins around her eyes began to fade. She turned back around to find her mom and Klaus staring at her with concern.

"I just… um… wanted some ice cream, but I guess I ate it all." Caroline said sheepishly. Liz nodded, not fully believing her daughter, but she decided to let it slide this one time. Klaus didn't believe Caroline at all, and he decided to ask her about it later. Caroline never hissed at him. Caroline ignored the hot rod in her throat for the mean time. Klaus wrapped a comforting arm around her, and Liz just kept studying her.

"Are you guys hungry? I ordered a pizza, if that's okay. It should be here in ten minutes." Liz told them.

"Yeah, thanks mom. That's great." Caroline said with a smile. Klaus led Caroline back upstairs, being sure to leave the door open for the sheriff.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, sitting on the bed next to her. She shook her head.

"I lost control down there. I haven't fed in two days, and her blood it was… My skin, it's on fire… and I…" Caroline began. Klaus nodded, and her wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have any blood bags here?" Klaus asked her. She shook her head. He then lifted his wrist to her mouth.

"Here, sweetheart, take some." Klaus offered. She looked at him, unsure.

"Come on, love, it will be fine." Klaus told her. She nodded, and she gently bit into his wrist she sucked gently, trying to make it the least painful as possible. He pulled her into his lap, and he stroked her hair encouragingly. Eventually, she pulled away, claiming she'd had enough. He kissed her temple.

"I'll pick more up tomorrow." He promised her.

"Thank you." She responded. The pizza had arrived them, and Liz called for them to come downstairs. They got some, and Liz went into her room to investigate the robbery on her laptop. Caroline and Klaus walked into her room, avoiding the television at all costs. All their fights were from that thing. She laughed at their weirdness.

"Your birthday is coming up soon." Klaus pointed out.

"I know," Caroline said with a smile, "and you _love _birthdays." Klaus smiled at her.

"Since you are technically turning twenty," Klaus began, causing Caroline to cringe, "what do you want to do? Name your price, anything is yours."  
"I just want a small party, our family and Elena and… I guess Damon." Caroline said, causing Klaus to smile at the mention of '_our family'. _Klaus nodded.

"Whatever you want to do, Caroline, it is completely your day. If you do not want to invite Damon, you do not have to." Klaus told her.

"I will invite him, but it is only for Stefan and Elena. Stefan hasn't seen much of his brother lately due to Rebekah. He really has her wrapped around his finger." Caroline said smiling.

"_Almost _as much you do me." Klaus told her, kissing her. She smiled into the kiss. When they eventually parted, she smiled up at him.

"So, when do you want to plan this little get-together?" Klaus asked her.

"This weekend, Friday we have a football game, so I have to be there." Caroline answered.

"Does that mean I am occupied Friday too?" Klaus asked.

"You don't have to be, I am well aware that a high school football game is not your setting." Caroline responded, still secretly a little hopeful that he would show up.

"Hmm… a chance to sit at home planning my diabolical plans or a chance to see you jump around in a mini skirt. I will _definitely _take the contrary." Klaus said. She smiled happily up at him.

"Even if it means going to a high school football game. The things I do for you, sweetheart. I am officially… what do they call it now days… whipped." Klaus said, giving her a playful smirk. She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Thank you for coming, Klaus, it means a lot." Caroline told him honestly. She leaned in, and she kissed him again.

"If I get this much love and appreciation for going to a simple football game, I am never missing one." Klaus told her, which caused her to smile. She kissed him again, but Liz walked in on them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just going to see if you guys needed anything." Liz said.

"No thank you mom, I think we are fine." Caroline said, and she smiled at her mom. Liz nodded, and offered them a small smile before turning to leave. Caroline laughed at Klaus; she didn't know why. Klaus just made her simply happy. He laughed with her, and she tackled him on the bed. She successfully knocked him down, and she stood (on her hands and knees) their on her hands on both sides of his torso, her blonde hair falling out from under her ears to frame her face. She kissed him, and when she pulled back they smiled at each other.

"You know my mom is _so _not going to let you spend the night now, right?" Caroline asked.

"I figured." Klaus said.

"So, how about that ice cream?" Caroline asked.

"Okay, come on sweetheart." Klaus said, taking her hand.

"Hey mom, we're just going to the store. We should be back within the hour." Caroline told her mom.

"Okay, Caroline." Liz said sweetly. Liz and Caroline's relationship had gotten a lot better recently, and Caroline was really happy about that. They decided since it was only seven thirty, and it was still daylight that they would just walk. Caroline enjoyed walks with Klaus, they were so peaceful as if nothing bad ever happened. Caroline got questioning glances from the nosy citizens of Mystic Falls, most not really knowing Klaus, but those who were aware of… what he was were the most confused. When they arrived at the store, and they bought mint chocolate chip, strawberry, and chocolate. Klaus wound up paying despite Caroline's protests.

"Crap, how are we going to keep these from melting by the time we get home?" Caroline asked. Klaus just smirked at her, and he slung her on his back. Caroline barely had time to protest before he was running Original hybrid speed to her house. They literally arrived two minutes later.

"Well… that's one way." Caroline said, jumping off of his back and taking the ice cream. When they walked inside, she grabbed two bowls, and she fixed a bowl for each of the three types. They weren't particularly large, they were the perfect amount for two people to share. She and Klaus took them upstairs. Klaus was successfully trying to be romantic by feeding her it, until he smeared it all over her face. She gasped at the slightly cold contact, and glared at him. He was laughing, and she eventually joined him. He kissed her, and he licked all the ice cream off her face. She kissed him when he was done.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would stake you." She declared. He smirked at her.

"Lucky me." He said, and she snorted.

"So when am I going to be kicked out?" Klaus asked.

"About nine." Caroline told him, putting a spoonful of strawberry in her mouth. Klaus nodded.

"My first night actually alone without you." Caroline said sadly. Klaus looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, and Caroline melted. She leaned in, and she pressed her lips against his.

"We are going to be fine, I will see you as soon as I get out of school tomorrow." Caroline promised.

"Well sweetheart, we have all of twenty minutes to finish this." Klaus said gesturing to the ice cream. Caroline fed him a spoonful. She was _feeding _the all mighty Original hybrid. She would have never thought in a million years that this would be her. He followed suit, and they crossed arms. She smiled at him as the bowl was finished. She stacked the bowls and grabbed the spoons, taking them down stairs. They were doing the dishes as the clock struck nine, and Liz walked in the kitchen much to Caroline and Klaus' dismay.

"Caroline, he isn't staying the night. It is time for him to go home." Liz said sternly.

"Thank you, Sheriff Forbes," Klaus said, Liz gave him a playful glare, "Oh, Liz…" Klaus corrected, walking out the door. Caroline walked out with him.

"I wish you could stay, but my mom would kill you. Literally." Caroline joked. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Caroline, I love you." Klaus told her.

"Goodnight, Niklaus, I love you." Caroline responded. She closed the small distance between them, and when she pulled apart he kissed her and took off. She sighed sadly, and she made her way in the house.

"You really do love him, don't you, Caroline?" Liz asked smiling.

"I do mom, I really do. He makes me feel worth it." Caroline declared whole-heartedly.

"I am really glad he makes you happy, Care, you deserve it." Liz said.

"I love you mom." Caroline said, hugging her mother.

"I love you too, Caroline." Liz said hugging back.

"Goodnight, Mom. I am going to bed early." Caroline said walking up to her room.

"Goodnight Caroline." Liz said. Caroline changed into sleepwear, and she crawled in bed. The bed felt empty and cold; Caroline knew this was going to be a really long night. Hours of pure _emptiness_ passed by, and she couldn't take it anymore. She sat in the chair next to her window, looking at the moon as the light illuminated her pale skin. She sat there, and she knew she really wouldn't get any sleep that night unless he was with her. She eventually gave in at one o'clock in the morning. She called his familiar number, and he answered immediately.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" His voice filled her ears.

"I need you here, Nik." Caroline admitted, laughing at how ridiculous she sounded.

"I'll be there within the minute." Klaus told her, hanging up. He took off out of his house, and he ran full Original Hybrid speed to her house. She was scared her mother would hear, but her mother slept like the dead.

"Get up here, Romeo." Caroline said when she opened the window. Klaus gladly jumped to land on her windowsill. She shut her window when he entered. She hugged him immediately.

"Thank you for coming, Nik." Caroline whispered. Klaus kissed the top of her head.

"I believe I have told you if you ever needed me, no matter what time it was I would come immediately. I plan to uphold that promise always and forever." Klaus said, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, and she led him to her bed. She layed on his chest, and he took her in his arms. She was immediately satisfied by his warmth and his scent. She smiled when he stroked her hair, and she fell asleep quickly. When she awoke in the morning, Klaus was still in her bed. She wonder if her mother had caught them last night, and she hope she didn't. It isn't like they'd done anything bad though. Even Klaus was fully clothed. She yawned, and she got up careful not to wake Klaus up. She walked over to her closet, and she pulled out a pair of Miss Me jeans she'd bought at the mall and a dark blue floral lace tank top. She settled with her dark blue Old Navy flip flops too. They were cheap flip flops, but still her favorite kind. She curled her hair, and put on her usual 'Caroline Forbes' style make up to top it off. She made breakfast for her and Klaus; it probably wouldn't be as good as his, though. Klaus had awoken at the point she walked back into her room.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said sleepily. She walked over to him, and she kissed him.

"Good morning, Klaus. I made breakfast if you want to join me." Caroline greeted. They walked downstairs together, and Caroline made their coffee. When she sat the cups down, he hugged her from behind.

"You are so good to me." Klaus whispered, causing her to giggle. They sat down together, and they ate the breakfast.

"I want to drive you to school." Klaus told her, causing her to smile.

"You sure you do not want to join your sister by going to school?" Caroline joked. Klaus wrinkled his nose in disgust as he shook his head.

"I'll do anything and everything for you, sweetheart, you know that, but please don't make me go to that place surrounded by giddy girls and horny boys." Klaus said horrified.

"I am kidding, Nik. You do far more than enough for me." Caroline promised. He smiled at her thankfully. When they were finished, they quickly did the dishes together.  
"This has become our thing, sadly. We are always doing the dishes." Caroline said before laughing. He smiled back at her. She walked up stairs to brush her teeth and put perfume on much to Klaus' dismay. He walked in with her, and she arched a brow.

"Sorry, sweetheart just needed to brush my teeth too." He said pulling out an unfamiliar blue tooth brush from one of her shelves. She chuckled to herself when she realized he'd bought one to keep at her house.

"We can just hang around for about fifteen minutes." Caroline told him.

"Extra time to spend with my Caroline." Klaus said smiling. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"By the way, those are my new favorite jeans, and they are much too inappropriate to be wearing to school. I wouldn't want anyone to be staring at your fabulous behind." He said smirking, which earned him a playful punch from Caroline. She rolled her eyes at him, and she walked off.

"Walking off like that only makes it worse, sweetheart." Klaus called after her. She sat on her bed, and she contemplated music that she eventually turned on. Klaus walked in after finishing up in the bathroom, and he grabbed her hands. He spun her in a circle as they began dancing. Caroline giggled until she realized it was time to go. She cut the music off and grabbed her phone.

"Come on, Klaus, if you are driving me." Caroline said picking up her book bag. He followed her, and grabbed her keys off the kitchen table. He opened the door for her before getting in the driver's seat himself. They drove to the familiar setting of Mystic Falls high. Klaus was stared at by girls, and Caroline was getting really protective.

"I love you, and I will pick you up later." Klaus promised.

"I love you too." Caroline responded happily, kissing him.

"Goodbye Caroline." Klaus said.

"Goodbye. Niklaus." Caroline said before walking out of the car. She joined Elena and Bonnie in front of the school.

"Hey, Care!" Bonnie and Elena greeted before giving their friend a hug.

"Bonnie your back!" Caroline said excitedly, squeezing her extra tight.

"Yeah, Kol and I just needed to get away for a while after the battle. No big deal… So, I see Klaus actually did wind up with you last night. Good. He went home to complain to me and Kol about how much he missed you. We caught him pacing instead of sleeping last night. I hope you don't want out Caroline because it sounds like your in for a really long time." Bonnie told her friend.

"It was me. I couldn't sleep last night, so I called him. I am glad I am not the only one who couldn't sleep last night, though." Caroline said smiling. Elena was listening to the conversation intently once instead of tuning out the second she heard Klaus or Kol's name mentioned.

"So, Klaus is throwing me a birthday party this weekend at his house. It will just be the Mikaelson's, you guys, Stefan and Damon if Damon wants to come." Caroline informed them. Elena looked unsure at the mention of Damon's name because Klaus had just found out what Damon had done, or was about to find out. She was sure Klaus had listened in on their conversation the previous day.

"Damon will be safe, 'Lena. I don't know how much he knows as of now, but we are going to talk about it soon. I will make sure he isn't harmed by the hands of a Mikaelson." Caroline promised her friend. Elena smiled thankfully at her. When the bell rang, they all walked inside. In history, Bonnie and Caroline finally saw Rebekah.

"Hey, Bekah." Caroline greeted when she saw her.

"Hey, Care," Rebekah greeted, "thank you for finally calling Nik last night. He was up pacing until you called. It was quite annoying. I think Bonnie would agree." Bonnie jumped in the conversation.

"I already filled her in." Bonnie said smiling.

"So, Bekah, I am having a birthday party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I mean it is at your house and…" Caroline rambled.

"I would love to come, Care." Rebekah interrupted, causing Caroline to smile. The rest of the class consisted of Ric teaching them about what life was like in Mystic Falls during World War II. Caroline's day ended after what seemed like an eternity, and Klaus picked her up after cheer practice.

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?" Klaus asked.

"Endless. I am so glad to finally see you." Caroline said, placing her lips on his. Klaus drove her back home so that she could shower, and they could do her homework. Klaus was good at forging her hand writing, so he did her history homework since he was actually around during World War II. It was general questions, so he could answer them even though he wasn't in Mystic Falls at the time. Caroline quickly finished her lit homework, and she dried her hair. She had changed into her school clothes again. (She had practiced in her work out clothes so they weren't gross).

"Thank you, Nik." She said when he finished it. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"Let's go to my place for a little while, and we can come back to see your mom for dinner." Klaus told her. She nodded, and they walked out the door. They decided to walk again, just enjoying each other's company. When they arrived to his house, he lead her inside to find Hayley and Elijah on the couch.

"Hello, Hayley. Hello, Elijah." Caroline greeted smiling. She got a tentative 'Hello, Caroline' from Hayley.

"Hello, Miss Forbes." Elijah greeted. Caroline smiled at him. They walked upstairs to find a frustrated Bonnie and a guilty Kol.

"What'd you do this time Kol?" Klaus asked. He received a glare in return. Caroline gestured for them to walk out before their scream fest began. Rebekah and Stefan were in her room studying for a test they both had coming up. Caroline smiled at a happy Stefan and a happy Rebekah, happy they'd both found someone that wasn't in the middle of a love triangle. All of the Mikaelson's were happy.

**Author's Note: So that is a wrap! Please do review, follow, and favorite. Please?! Thank you so much! Also, if there is something you would like to see in this story, please do tell in the comments… I will do my best to oblige. **

**Reviews are like Klaroline. TVD just isn't the same without them ****L****, so please review. **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites. It is very well appreciated. **

They had spent the day at his house, as promised, then went back to hers for dinner.

"Hey mom. How was work?" Caroline asked entering her house.

"Hey, Care and Klaus. It was fine. Did you go to the scene, Klaus?" Liz asked hopeful. Klaus nodded.

"It was a citizen of Mystic Falls, I recognized that much. It smelt adolescent, so it was probably a teenager," Klaus confirmed, "I will keep searching."

"Thank you." Liz thanked him.

"So, Care, how was school?" Her mom asked, pulling the casserole out of the oven.

"Good; I am going to be practicing late. We really need to work on the routine this week. It is a little sloppy." Caroline responded while Liz nodded.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Liz asked. Caroline's brows wrinkled in confusion; it was a really strange question. Unless Liz knew about… _crap_.

"A little rough at first, but when I finally fell asleep it was nice." Caroline responded, throwing in a smile after.

"It seemed as if you were _cold _until a little after midnight." Liz said, throwing in a knowing smirk after the fact.

"Alright mom, I am really sorry, but it's not like anything bad happened." Caroline told her. Klaus stood behind her laughing in his head. Nothing really went past the sheriff without her knowing. Liz's brows raised, and then she sighed.

"Okay, whatever. He's welcome here anytime." Liz said eventually, causing Caroline to smile.

"So are you guys hungry?" Liz asked. They both nodded and fixed their plates. This time, they actually ate with Liz. Caroline and Klaus were sitting on one side of the table while Liz was sitting across from Caroline. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand underneath the table, and they made small talk for the rest of the dinner. Caroline finally called it a night at eleven thirty; she had a long day tomorrow. Klaus followed her upstairs after bidding Liz a good night. Caroline changed into yoga pants and a blue tank top, pulling her hair up into a bun. When she was done brushing her teeth, Klaus showed up in her room. She smiled, and she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his chest. She was enveloped in his scent, and she sighed.

"You need to get some sleep. I believe we have a party to plan tomorrow." Klaus said, and she laughed. They walked to her bed, and she layed down still hugging his waist. They bid each other goodnight, and Caroline fell instantly asleep. She was content in his arms. She had another dream, screaming for Klaus when she woke up. It was Damon and Tyler that staked Klaus before raping her. Her mother heard this, and snuck into Caroline's room to find Klaus holding her. She cried into his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

"You're okay, Caroline, I am here, you are safe." Klaus said. Her mother sighed, and she walked off glad that Klaus had stayed with her daughter that night. Caroline eventually fell asleep on him, enveloped in the comfort and warmth she could only find in Klaus. She was aware that he is the most dangerous person on the planet, but for some reason he had chosen her to confide in and love. Klaus whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes letting him.

"I am right here Caroline, forever, or at least until you are done with me. I love you so much, Caroline, I have never felt this way about anyone before, including my first love Tatia. I know I've done bad things in the past, and that I still am not a good guy. I promise to do good as far as you because Caroline, you are the good in my life." Klaus whispered, causing her to smile. He then whispered about his experiences from his human life, how things were much simpler and how everyday was a blessing in disguise. She fell asleep in peace, never taking her arms off of him.

They both woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. Caroline groaned sleepily, and she hit snooze. She layed back down on Klaus, and she fell asleep. Neither of them heard her alarm go off again.

She woke up again at ten in the morning, cursing herself for hitting snooze.

"Klaus, wake up, I am late." Caroline said, shaking him. His eyes bolted open, and he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. She brushed his curls to the side before walking over to her closet. She picked out a floral hi-low dress with a pair of sandals. She left her hair in natural waves (she was in a hurry, and it didn't look terrible), and quickly did her 'Caroline Forbes' style make up. She walked down stairs to grab a granola bar to find that Klaus had cooked for them. She couldn't reject him, so she sat down with him. He smiled at her, and she quickly ate her food. When she was finished, she brushed her teeth with Klaus. When she was finished, she sprayed on her perfume, and Klaus led her out the door. He took her hand, and he drove to Mystic Falls High School. When they arrived, he opened the door for her. She grabbed her bag, and exited the car. She kissed him, and when she pulled away he kissed her forehead.

"I will pack you up after practice." He promised. She pecked his lips before walking in the school. She signed in at the office, and the rest of her day was pretty uneventful.

Caroline was not happy when she got out of cheer practice. Klaus sighed, and he chuckled to himself knowing she would rant to him about everything.

"Hello, love, how was your day?" Klaus asked warily when she got in the car.

"I _cannot _believe that Taylor White would have the _nerve _to think she would be a _better _cheer captain than _me_! She doesn't even know how to organize a proper homecoming dance, so how can she organize that, the cheer team, the cheer dance, and so many other things without messing up like she did last year. She is so _infuriating_!" Caroline ranted exasperated.

"No one could do it better than you, sweetheart." Klaus responded, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. She smiled at him thankfully. He took her into Starbucks, and he bought her favorite. [(Java Chip Frappiccino… Duh! ;)] She smiled gratefully at him, and she took it out of his hands. They sat down together, and she pulled out a pencil and paper. On the top she wrote '_Saturday_'.

"Okay, sweetheart, what would you like to serve and what would you like to do?" He asked.

"We should just do pizza. It is simple that way, and what is a party without alcohol? We can just come up with the activities when we get their." Caroline said, writing down the pizza and alcohol list.

_Cheese, Pepperoni, and Hawaiian _

_Alcohol ._

There was no specific alcohol, but Klaus would handle that. She knew it would probably be bourbon, though. She handed it to him.

"Is this all you need?" He asked her. She nodded. She pulled out a fifty to pay for it all, but Klaus refused. She sighed, and she put her money away.

"I need to go to the mall, so if you want to drop me off I can." Caroline informed him.

"I will go with you." Klaus told her, and she smiled at him. She disposed of her cup, and they drove to the mall. She walked in with him, and grabbed his hand.

"What do you need here, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"I need to pick up something for Matt for the game Friday. He is the quarter back, and I am the head cheerleader. It is custom. Plus, he is one of my best friends." Caroline informed him, walking into a sports' store. She wound up buying Matt a football that would be signed by all the cheerleaders.

"Also, I have to pick up an order over here." She told him, pointing to a jewelry store. He nodded.

"I am here to pick up an order for Caroline Forbes." She informed the man behind the counter. He gave her a bag, and she thanked him, walking out of the store.

"Do I get to know what it is?" He asked her.

"Soon enough." She answered, causing him to growl in impatience. She laughed at him.

"You're off the hook today. I am done." She told him taking his hand. She got some jealous glares from girls as they passed by. Klaus decided to make the girls even more jealous by spinning Caroline around and pressing his lips to hers. She melted in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while he cupped her face. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She responded. She pecked his lips again, and then she lead him out of the mall, leaving gaping jealous girls behind them. They went to his house, noticing that everyone else was missing.

"Kol went with Bonnie somewhere. Elijah had some business to attend to with Katerina. Rebekah has a date with Stefan tonight." Klaus explained. Caroline nodded. She walked in the kitchen, and she grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge. She was so hungry that while she was feeding her vampiric face dropped. When she was done, she blushed, and Klaus watched in awe. He walked over, and he kissed her, tasting the blood fresh off her lips. She moaned into the kiss, allowing him more access. His tongue entered her mouth, and they battled for dominance, which he won because he is the alpha. He moved his mouth to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling at her sweet spot. She moaned at the contact, tilting her head to urge him to continue. His tongue slipped from in between his lips, and he circled her sweet spot. Caroline moaned loudly, and he nipped it. She slammed her lips back onto his, and he smiled. He moved to her ears, and he nibbled on the lobe.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her. She smiled at him.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." She whispered. He smiled at her.

A few hours later, she awoke next to Klaus. She unwrapped herself from his embrace, and she put her clothes (that were strolled around all over the room) back on. She checked her reflection, and the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. She looked very well loved, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She would leave it like this until she had to. It was only seven, so she didn't have to be at her mom's until eight. She looked at sleeping Klaus in his bed. He looked so beautiful to her. The sheets only covered his hips down, exposing his bare torso to her. She smiled at him, and walked over to him and sat on the bed. She stroked his thick curls, and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes.

"Hello there." She said against his lips. He frowned at her now dressed form. She smirked at him, noticing his upset state. She ran her fingers over his bird and feather tattoo, examining it up close for the first time. He took this as a weakness, and he stripped her of her dress in one simple motion, leaving her in her bra and panties. He noticed the (bite-mark) scars on her shoulders for the first time. Giving her a confused and questioning look, she interrupted his thoughts by placing her lips on his. He pulled away, too interested in the new found scars on his love's torso. She looked at him, knowing he was going to question her.

"Where did these come from, Caroline?" He asked her. She sighed.

"I know you picked some up yesterday, but I guess it is time I tell you," she said and he urged her to continue, "Damon.. When I was human… I was very neurotic, insecure, and naïve. I was tired of Elena getting picked over me, and Stefan had just rejected me. I saw a handsome dark haired man, and he smiled at me. I thought I was in love instantly. I wound up being compelled sexually, emotionally, mentally, and physically. He used me as his blood bag, sex toy, and to do his dirty work. He convinced me I was nothing and that he would kill me once he was done with me. I have pretty much forgiven him, but sometimes his words still haunt me." She ranted, instantly realizing she had said too much. Klaus was enraged. He hadn't felt the fire inside him since Katerina. Caroline cradled his face in her hands.

"It's alright, Nik, you cannot hurt him. Not right now, at least, please." Caroline instructed him. He looked at her in disbelief; this one blonde beauty had been through so much. She kissed him, and he quickly reciprocated.

"I told you this because I trust you, and we promised no secrets." She declared. He stared at her for a long time before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Miss Forbes."

"I love you, Mr. Mikaelson." All smiles.

She pulled out the jewelry bag from earlier, and took out a black box.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I tried to do this romantically, but you are the romantic one in this relationship :chuckles:. I mean just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I know what I am talking about. You have stood with me through so much, making me stronger through everything. I honestly haven't ever loved anyone as much as I love you, and I couldn't imagine life without you. We challenge each other, and that makes our relationship stronger. You understand me, and you always know exactly what to say. You are here to comfort me, even if it is one in the morning. I love you more than anything in the world, and I know we can figure everything out together. I promise to love you forever, and I promise to marry you someday, too. With this, you have my word." Caroline declared, pulling out a necklace. It was a simple silver dog tag that was thicker than most, on his favorite type of chain.

_I love you, always and forever, _

_-Caroline _

This was engraved on the back of the tag. While

_K+C _was engraved on the front. Klaus looked at Caroline in complete awe, amazed by the gift. She smiled when he seemed happy with her gift and confession. He kissed her hard.

"I love you too, Caroline, always and forever." He promised her, causing her to smile. She put it on him, and she kissed it on his chest. She looked up at him with watery eyes, and she smiled tearfully.

"Come on, Nik. Let's go to my house. My mom is waiting for us at home." She said, pulling him out of bed. They both put their clothes back on, and Caroline brushed her hair to flatten it out. Her lips were extremely swollen; she didn't know what to do about it. When she walked out, Klaus was dressed again. She walked over to him.

"Oops, did I do that?" Klaus asked playfully, running his thumb across her lower lip. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You look even more beautiful somehow like that." Klaus admitted, closing the distance between them. He lead her out, resting his hand on the small of her back.

(Bonnie's House.)

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Kol asked, walking into the living room. She nodded.

"What is this going to be like… in ten years? Kol, I am human, and you are a vampire. My age is increasing, while yours stays the same. I love you, Kol, but I don't know what to do. Becoming a vampire goes against all of my beliefs, but I am no longer a witch. I want to be with you, Kol, forever." She told him, a confused crinkle between her brows.

"We have a while before we decide. Plus, we could somehow get your powers back." Kol pointed out, knowing Bonnie loved being a witch.

"Kol, I don't _want _my powers back. I absolutely loved being a witch. I loved feeling nature and helping to keep it balanced, but I feel like I was everyone's toy. I feel like I was being used for spells, and I feel like I kept being sucked into doing something I didn't want to do." She told him. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Bonnie, with me around you never again will be forced to do something you do not want to do." Kol promised her. She smiled at him, thankful for the generosity.

"Still, Kol, I just… don't think I want them back. All they have caused is unhappiness." She admitted. Kol admired her strength, no one had been through as much as she has.

(Caroline's House.)

"Caroline, Klaus, come in." Liz said, opening the door wider for them. They walked in together.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered in her ear. She smiled at him.

"How was your day, Caroline?" Liz asked.

"It was… exasperating. Friday's routine isn't complete yet, and we only have two more practices left! They just won't listen to me." Caroline rambled.

"I don't know what's for dinner yet…" Liz admitted.

"Let's go out." Caroline suggested. "Going out" turned out to be dinner at the grill. Caroline and Klaus sat by each other, and Liz sat across from Caroline. The rest of the dinner, Klaus and Liz talked surprisingly. Klaus told stories of the fall of the Roman empire, which was what interested Liz the most.

That night, Caroline found herself with no homework, so her and Klaus got a lot of time to each other. Her phone beeped as they were talking. Klaus picked it up, and he realized the number was blocked.

_Caroline, _

_Hello, my little whore. How have you been? Klaus been good? Oh, I meant Nik. I have been watching you to the past few days, very cute you too are. Too bad you guys are going to die soon. _

_You didn't think I was gone forever, did you? If you did, you were wrong. I will see you soon, sweetheart. _

_By the way, happy early birthday. Hope you enjoy it ;). _

_I love you, _

_Tyler. _

Caroline's eyes went huge, and she covered her hand with her mouth. Klaus was enraged. He threw the phone across the room, shattering it to pieces. He got up off the bed, and began to pace and plan Tyler's end.

"This can't be real. It has to be someone messing with me." Caroline convinced herself, calming down a little bit. Klaus softened.

"Everyone that knows this loves you too much to mess with you like this, Caroline. As much as I hate to admit it, I think a witch brought him back from the other side. We should at least be cautious for a few days, just in case." Klaus told her. She looked at him, eyes filling up with tears. Klaus' heart shattered with hers. Her pain was his own.

"Hey, Caroline, come here, sweetheart." Klaus said, taking her into his arms. She fell into his lap, leaning against him.

"What are we going to do, Klaus?" She asked eventually, running her hands through her hair.

"Just play it by ear, sweetheart. When I see him, I will end him in the most painful way possible, for you of course." Klaus promised. She sighed. She noticed her curtains open, and she walked over to her window and closed them. She pulled her hair back out of her face, and she sat beside him.

"I…" She said, broken.

"I know, Caroline, I know." Klaus said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Liz had heard all of the commotion, and she checked on them.

"Oh my… is she okay?" Liz asked concerned, noting the tears falling down on her daughter's face and the brokenness in Klaus' eyes.

"Tyler's back." Klaus whispered. Liz nodded, feeling horrible for her poor daughter. She stroked a strand of Caroline's hair, sitting down beside Klaus. Caroline was laying in his lap, crying. Liz went downstairs to fix Caroline some tea amongst her request, and Klaus kissed her temple.

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart. I will not let any harm come to you." Klaus promised. She sat up, looking him in the eye. She kissed him hard, letting all her love for him into that one kiss. When she pulled apart, she was wrapped into his embrace.

"You know I will not let him harm you, sweetheart." Klaus swore. She sighed, and she walked over to her phone. She picked it up, and she arched a brow.

"I'll get you a new one, love." Klaus promised taking the shattered device out of her hands. She sighed. Her mom walked in the room, and she took in the scene. She gasped when she saw her daughters phone. Caroline cracked a smile despite the situation. (**A.N. You know parents always freak out about the dumbest things. I dropped my iPhone, and the back cracked. You would have thought that World War III broke out). **Liz sighed, and she walked over to her daughter. Caroline embraced her mother. Caroline let more tears fall. Klaus was on the breaking point. He hadn't seen Caroline this upset in a while. He had no doubt in his mind she would be up all night with her flashbacks. Liz handed Caroline her tea, and she squeezed Klaus' arm. '_Thank you_' Liz mouthed. Klaus nodded, and he wrapped an arm around Caroline. Liz had walked out of the room to go to work then. Caroline sat down in her panel by the window, and she sat the tea down on her dresser. Klaus pulled her into his lap, and she cried into his neck. When Caroline had finally calmed down and gotten ready for bed, and Klaus took her into his arms in her bed. Caroline was playing with his fingers, and they were both deep in thought. Caroline shook, the fear returning. Klaus sighed, and her ran his fingers through her hair. This would be a long night.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. Sorry it is shorter than my usuals, but the next one should be okay. Do not hate me for bringing back Tyler, please! It's the Vampire Diaries, they just get brought back. (#savebamon #katgrahamismyqueen #ianmarryme) I mean, unless you are Jenna. ****L**** Or I guess Lexi, in which I really want to make an appearance in this story. What do you guys think? I absolutely love Lexi, and I think a jealous Rebekah would be cute. It would also mean more StefanxRebekah drama and moments. Review what ideas you have for that. Also, if you guys want to see anything happen in this story, or if you want people that are not in this story in this story, let me know by either Pming me or reviewing it. I will do my best to oblige. I **_**love **_**new ideas! :D **

**Reviews are like Caroline. Klaus just isn't complete without her. **

**^^ That was so lame… forgive me! **


	17. Chapter 16: I Love Birthdays

Chapter 16: I Love Birthdays

**This chapter is in honor of my birthday, which was Friday, September 26! :) **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! **

**Guest: I agree, Caroline deserves happiness. **

**Sososhort84: Thank you! ****J**** I hope this chapter is just as good! **

**Fallen Witch Angel: Prepare for more! I feel as if Bonnie is a very complicatedly developed character. She is really deep, but she isn't ****_personally _****connected to the show. I don't think Bonnie enjoys being pushed around either, and Kol is also a very complicatedly developed character. Does that make any sense? I guess I see they both hold a deep understanding of each other. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS!**

Caroline fell into tentative sleep in Klaus' arms. Klaus wasn't even going to attempt sleep; he had way too much to think about. Tyler was back. He knew all the witches within a hundred mile radius of Mystic Falls, and none of them were powerful enough to resurrect. None except Bonnie Bennett, who was Caroline's best friend and wouldn't dare betray her or the Originals. Caroline started breathing heavily, bringing Klaus out of her thoughts.

"Tyler, please don't. You can't hurt him." She mumbled. Klaus instantly pulled her closer.

"Tyler… please." Caroline mumbled, snapping Klaus completely in reality. He shook her awake quickly. She sighed when she awoke, and he took her deeper into her arms. This had become a nightly routine, and she began to accept the fact she'd spend at least the next decade with night terrors. He stroked her hair, and he kissed her forehead.

"You aren't going to school tomorrow." Klaus told her.

"I know." She said weakly. Klaus almost broke at her strength wavering. Liz came in, a worried expression on her face. Caroline hadn't been that loud, but Liz had slept in the guest room beside Caroline's.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked Klaus, who nodded.

"I can't go to school tomorrow, mom." Caroline told her mom with silent tears running down her face. Liz nodded in understanding, and she sighed. She sat on the bed beside the couple, and she stroked her daughter's hair. Liz was never one to be affectionate, but she was getting better at it.

"He's back, mom." Caroline croaked, and she cried into Klaus' shoulder. Klaus let silent tears fall down his face that didn't go unnoticed by Liz or Caroline. Liz rubbed her daughter's back while Klaus held her waist.

"You're safe, Caroline, I am right here." Klaus whispered in her ear. Caroline didn't ignore his warm tears hitting the side of her neck. Liz just watched the couple in awe while rubbing circles on Caroline's upper back. After about an hour of this, Caroline fell back into a tentative sleep.

"Thank you, Klaus. I don't think she would make it through without you." Liz admitted.

"She really is something special." Klaus responded, looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms while stroking her cheek. Liz walked out of the room. Klaus layed back with her in his arms, allowing himself a little bit of sleep.

Morning came quickly, and Caroline awoke first. She didn't dare disturb the sleeping hybrid that held her flush against him. She sighed, and she checked the clock in front of her. Her and Klaus had slept past her alarm, as it was nine thirty. She turned the alarm off so it wouldn't go off again, and she scooted close as possible to Klaus. She fell back asleep in his arms, consumed by his scent.

When Klaus awoke at 12, he pulled Caroline towards him. He kissed her lips, and she groaned sleepily.

"Goodmorning, love." Klaus greeted. She opened her eyes, blue meeting blue. She connected their lips. She felt her skin burn, and she pulled away from him. He got the message, and he was equally as hungry. They had agreed to support each other's way of eating if they were willing to be flexible. Caroline rolled out of bed with her tank top and pants all twisted. She straightened them, and she crawled into Klaus' lap. She connected their lips again, and she smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded. She stood up, pulling him up with her. She walked into her bathroom, and she brushed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She decided it would be pointless to change due to them staying home for the day. Klaus had brushed his teeth with her, but left the bathroom then. When she departed from the bathroom, she found Klaus in the kitchen shirtless. He handed her a blood bag, which she accepted appreciatively. She gave him a questioning look when he didn't move to get himself one, but she figured it must be because he found someone to compel and feed on while she was in the bathroom. She felt her fangs drop as she finished it, but she had to stop at one today. She'd been drinking too much, and her body was starting to need more and more blood. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Klaus told her. She smiled.

"And it's the football game." She said with a smile. He smirked at her. She turned around, and she kissed him. He picked her up, and he sat her on the counter.

"What do you want to do today, love?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just want Klaus and Caroline time." She admitted. He kissed her cheek.

"That sounds impeccable." He said. She grinned at him, and she checked her phone.

_Where are you at? -B_

_Caroline, Are you okay? Where are you at? -E_

_Caroline, I hope you are okay. We love you. -S _

Caroline responded to all three quickly.

_I'm fine. Klaus and I are just staying home for the day. -C _

She selected a pair of denim shorts and a simple baby blue tank top. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Klaus was just wearing a dark pair of jeans. Caroline raked her eyes over his body as his back muscles rolled with his every move. He was looking for a shirt, much to Caroline's dismay. Caroline scanned her room, and she found one of his folded on her dresser. She casually walked over, and she took her tank top off to replace it with his shirt. She put her tank top back in her drawer, and Klaus still hadn't noticed her change of wardrobe. She decided to strip her shorts too; Klaus' shirt was long on her. She smirked at him, and he turned around with a confused face. His face grew into his sexy smirk really quickly when he noticed the new development. He flashed towards her really quickly.

"You look bloody sensational, Caroline." He said lowly, his face centimeters from her own. She felt the taste of Klaus already dancing on her tongue. She smirked. She grabbed the back of his neck, and she slammed his lips onto hers. He smiled into the kiss, lowering her down onto the bed. They spent the hour lost in each other's bodies.

When they were done, Caroline sat up. The euphoria from his blood was still running high on her body, and she was covered in sweat and blood. He sat up too, and he was also high on her blood. She grabbed his hand, and she led him into the shower. He didn't have much patience though, so he slammed her into the wall predatorily as soon as the warm water started. She screamed then. He backed up, and all the lust left his eyes. She was crying hard, begging him to stop at this point.

"Caroline love, are you okay?" He asked. She seemed to of snapped out of her trance then. She shook her head.

"Nik… he did that to me though… on the night he…" Caroline said. Klaus interrupted her by taking her in his arms. He gently kissed her, and she sighed. He took her out of the shower, and he dried her hair himself. She just sat their in his Henley while he was drying her hair with just a pair of jeans on. When it was dried, he returned it to its previous loose ponytail state, and he kissed her temple. She captured his lips with her own.

"I am so sorry about in the shower…" She whispered weakly. Klaus squatted down so that he was on her level.

"You have nothing to apologize about, Caroline." He demanded. She stroked his cheek gently. She knew they were a mawkish couple, but she loved it. It was like they were surrounded by so much love that they just had to show it somehow. Except, despite the word, they weren't sickeningly mawkish. Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes, and she saw so much love and worry there it melted her heart. She smiled at him, and she walked to her games. She pulled out Monopoly, which caused Klaus to visibly cringe. She smirked, and she set it up.

"Come on, Nik. Please?" He sighed, and he sat down.

"You are super lucky I love you. Plus, you are setting yourself up to lose." He said, sitting down beside her. They smirked at each other. Caroline handed Klaus the dog.

"Here you go, little puppy." She said cooingly. Klaus sent her a glare. If looks could kill, Caroline would be dead. To make up for it, she kissed his nose. She decided to just be the hat to symbolize Caroline's 'small town life.' Caroline went first…

Three agonizingly long hours later, Caroline had beat Klaus. Klaus didn't like this at all, but she was dying laughing. He had landed on Boardwalk (**If you have never played Monopoly, it takes away all of your money must of the time. Especially if you have hotels/houses on it). **Caroline had a hotel, and she had four houses on it. Her mom walked in the room during their little scene.

"I see Caroline suckered you into playing Monopoly. She has never lost a game." Liz said pointedly at Klaus.

"Nor has Kol. I would love to see these two play, despite the fact I do believe both of them cheat." Klaus responded with a small chuckle.

"Caroline swears she doesn't, but it is kind of hard to believe." Liz said with a smile.

"Hey! I am right here mom!" Caroline said loudly, causing them all to laugh. Caroline and Klaus cleaned up the game, and they took it back up to her room. Klaus grabbed her hand when she put it back. She heard Liz call them from downstairs. Liz ordered them Chinese take out, and she had to leave to pick it up. Caroline nodded, and she hugged her mom bye. When her mom left, Caroline sighed. Klaus came up to her, and he hugged her waist while resting his chin on the top of her head. She rested her cheek against his shoulder in return.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus said.

"I love you too, Klaus." She whispered. She turned her head, and she kissed his neck. Her arms wrapped tighter around his waist. When Caroline eventually pulled away, she stroked his cheek before walking into the living room. She plopped on the couch, and she checked her phone.

_Are you coming to school tomorrow? It's your birthday! -E _

_Should be. Game tomorrow. -C _

She sighed, and she put her phone back on the table. She would have to tell them about Tyler tomorrow. Klaus wrapped his arms around her. He layed down in her lap, and her fingers went into his hair. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she started to massage through his thick curls. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, and she kissed his temple.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered in his ear.

"For what, Caroline?" He asked her.

"For not leaving me. For staying here with me, and for loving and supporting me." She told him.

"That's my job, love, and I _love _my job." He said. She shook her head.

"Your only job is to be the big, bad wolf." Caroline joked. He glared playfully at her.

"Caroline." He demanded softly, sitting up beside her. She looked over at him. Her eyes met his, taking his breath away like it always does.

"I love you." He whispered dumbfounded. He forgot what he was going to say; she had consumed his every thought.

"I love you." She responded. He slowly, agonizingly closed the distance between them. Liz walked in then, causing them to jump apart.

"Hey, Care, I got your favorite." Liz said, handing her daughter the box of food.

"Thanks mom." Caroline said with a smile. Liz handed Klaus the same thing that she got Caroline, not knowing what he liked.

"Thank you, Liz." Klaus thanked formally. She nodded to him. Liz retreated to her room to work on some cases for work. Caroline and Klaus sat together on the couch, Caroline failed attempts to use chopsticks amusing Klaus. He grabbed her hands, and he showed her the proper movements. She laughed when she finally got it, and she watched as Klaus skillfully use them. She sat criss-cross on the couch, both of them facing each other. She sat the empty box down, and she reached to his face to wipe some excess sauce off his face. Klaus smiled at her, and he took her finger into his mouth, surprising Caroline. He smirked at her. Caroline let out a small giggle. Caroline scooted closer to Klaus, and she layed in his lap. Klaus reached forward, and he sat his now empty box down. He wrapped his arms around her, and he brought her closer to him. Caroline smiled. They stayed like that for a while, Klaus playing with Caroline's hair. Caroline stood up, and she discarded the boxes into the trash can. When she walked into the living room, Klaus met her at the doorway. He pressed her up against it, and he kissed her. When he pulled apart, he kissed her forehead. They walked upstairs together, hand-in-hand. They brushed their teeth, and they changed into their sleepwear. Caroline sighed as she checked the clock. She yawned, and Klaus laughed.

"I think you need to get some sleep, love." Klaus pointed out. She nodded, and she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We are going to celebrate you all day Caroline, I promise you that. There will be nothing to worry about tomorrow." Klaus promised, taking her to her bed. He layed down with her, and he watched her drift into a tentative yet peaceful sleep. Luckily, there was no nightmares that night, so Klaus drifted to sleep spooning her.

The next morning, Caroline groaned as the alarm went of. She hit the snooze button. Klaus rolled over, and he faced her once-again asleep form. He fell asleep shortly with her, only to be woken up fifteen minutes later by the sound of her alarm. Caroline groaned, and she stood up. She walked to her closet, and she found her birthday outfit that her and Klaus had picked out for her a few days before. It was a simple lacy dark blue tank top with white skinny jeans. She topped it off with a pair of brown boots, and she curled her hair into tiny ringlets. Klaus woke up, admiring the view of Caroline behind her looking into the mirror. He smiled at her reflection, and she turned around.

"Good morning." She greeted him. He walked closer to her, and he put his hands on her hips.

"Good morning birthday girl." He responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she pulled him down to her. Liz walked in on them, and she was startled.

"Hey Car-," Liz started. "Oh I'm sorry." She shut the door.

"Come back in, mom." Caroline called after her. Liz tentatively opened the door, revealing her blushing self. She was carrying a strawberry cupcake in her hand, Caroline's favorite. It was sort of their 'birthday tradition.'

"Happy birthday, Caroline." Liz said, closing the distance between herself and her daughter, embracing her into a hug. Caroline wrapped her arms around her mom, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you, mom." Caroline responded. Liz's eyes twinkled as Caroline at the cupcake, which she enjoyed. They all chatted for a bit until Liz had to leave for work, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone in her bedroom. Caroline sighed, the half-eaten cupcake on a plate that was sitting on the dresser. Caroline caught Klaus stealing some, but she didn't really do anything. The cupcake was rather large, so there was no way she could eat it herself. Caroline sat on her bed, deep in thought about the previous year. She'd been with Klaus for a while now, and Tyler was missing. This time last year, she was planning her and Tyler's wedding. This time, she didn't even know if marriage was ever possible for her. She was sticking with Klaus forever, but her didn't seem like the marrying type.

"What are you thinking so contently about, love?" Klaus asked her, sitting next to her on the bed. His hand absent-mindlessly went to rest on her thigh. She sighed.

"Just the previous year's development, and where this was going in the future." She responded. He looked kindly at her. He knew she was thinking about Tyler, so he decided to take her mind off of that.

"Caroline?" He asked her. She glanced over to him. There was a stabbing pain in his chest when he noticed the unshed tears pricking her eyes. He moved closer to her, and he took her into her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they layed back together. She layed down on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you upset about our relationship?" He asked her. This question had haunted him for a while. Klaus knew he'd done a lot of wrong towards her and her friends in the past, and he hadn't really changed since. He would still be the all-mighty hybrid, but he was the Original hybrid that was in love with a baby vampire. He smiled to himself at the thought.

"No, Klaus. You are the only good that has came out of this year." Caroline admitted. This hurt Klaus, knowing that she'd had a bad year.

"I will make it up to you, love. You will forget all of this has ever happened." Klaus declared. The effect he had on her was incredulous, and she gasped when she felt the depth of his words engrave themselves into her heart. He kissed the top of her head again.

"I am so lucky to have you, Nik." Caroline told him.

"No, love, I am beyond lucky to have you." Klaus responded. Caroline sat up, and she pulled him up with her.

"Come on, I have to go to school." She informed him. He nodded, and he picked the mostly eaten cupcake up off the dresser and discarded it into the trashcan after eating most of the rest. He drove her to school while she rested her hand in his. She was softly singing along to the song on the radio, and Klaus was glancing her way lovingly sometimes. She smiled at him, and he returned it with his signature smirk. She rolled her eyes. She went back to softly singing to the radio. Her phone beeped then, and she checked the message from an unknown number.

_Hello, Caroline. Me again. Happy Birthday. Enjoy your little hybrid while you can. _

_I love you. -Tyler. _

She tensed at the threat towards Klaus and herself, and she knew Klaus had read the message when she looked over and heard the plastic in the steering wheel pop from Klaus' tight grip on it. His jaw was clenched as he glared daggers at the road in front of him. She rubbed the side of his arm trying to calm him.

"Are you sure you still want to go to school?" He asked her. She nodded.

"We can't let him control our lives, Klaus. That is what he wants." She confessed.

"I am only afraid for you, sweetheart." Klaus told her. He wasn't scared of the baby hybrid.

"I know. I promise I will come see you during lunch and I will text you _all _day." She said with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes Klaus was too protective for his own good. He smiled, satisfied with her offer.

"Alright, sweetheart." He told her. She smiled at him, and he chuckled to himself. When they pulled into the high school though, Caroline began to feel anxious. _What if Tyler really did attack while she was here? _

"Bye, sweetheart, I love you." Klaus said, interrupting her thoughts. She leaned in and kissed him briefly yet lovingly before pulling away.

"I love you too." She said before getting out of the car and walking into the building.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline!" Elena said running towards her friend. She closed the distance between them, and she tried not to cringe when she smelt Klaus on her.

"Thank you, 'Lena." Caroline responded. Bonnie walked towards them, a fake smile on her face. Caroline saw right through it.

"Happy Birthday, Care." Bonnie said genuinely but softly.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline responded before pulling her in close. The three friends chatted for a little bit before walking together to history. When they sat down together, Caroline's phone buzzed.

_Hello, love. You said you would text me all day. I am going to make sure you fulfill that promise, sweetheart. -K_

Caroline let out a playful but annoyed huff before she responded.

_Okay, Klaus. I am in history. What do you want me to say? -C _

Bonnie quirked a brow at Caroline.

"Sorry, what?" Caroline asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Where are we going tonight after the game for your birthday?" Bonnie asked, still sporting the fake smile. Caroline noted to herself to ask her about it.

"I was just thinking picking up milkshakes from the grill with you guys, Kol, Damon," Caroline tried not to cringe when she said his name. "Rebekah, and Stefan. Also, Elijah, Matt and Jeremy if they want. I just want to do a small get together at my house for a little bit. The sleepover is tomorrow, and Klaus and I have a lot to get done before that."

"Mm-hmm. I am _sure _you two have a lot to get done." Bonnie said suggestively causing Caroline to blush.

"Actually, we have to pick up and decorate and..." Caroline was cut off by Bonnie.

"Okay, okay. I am sorry, but it's not like I was completely wrong." Bonnie said sheepishly. The bell rang then, and Alaric walked into the classroom and shut the door. He sent Caroline a not-serious glare when her phone beeped. She quickly turned it on vibrate, and she checked the text message.

_I want to know how your day is going. -K _

She quickly responded to the needy hybrid.

_It has barely began, Klaus, but it has started pretty well. We are grabbing milkshakes after the game and going to my house for a little while. I am going to ask my mom if she can pick them up, though. Don't let me forget to give her money. -C_

"Okay, class. What do you know about the American Revolution?" Alaric began. Caroline mentally groaned. She had been taught this lecture since she was in the second grade.

_Are your friends coming? -K _

_Yup, and your siblings. By the way, can you tell them for me? -C _

_The things I do for you, sweetheart. -K _Caroline laughed quietly to herself as she put her phone into her pocket. She tuned out of the lecture still, and she thought about her relationship with Klaus. She _wouldn't _think about Tyler for the rest of the day. It wasn't happening. She had a lot to think about her relationship anyway, so may as well sort it out now. She was hopelessly in love with the big, bad hybrid, and she was slowly changing him. She knew his image would never change. He practically radiated power when he walked into a room, and she loved that about him. She loved how he would stop at nothing to protect the ones he loved, and he had shed lots of blood shamelessly for that matter. She knew that Caroline Forbes could accept this, but she also knew some of those she loved couldn't. Klaus was a complicated, impulsive man that would take her a while to completely figure out. Still, she knew him better than anyone else. She also wasn't oblivious to the fact that Elena hated him, but she hated Damon so what did it matter.

"Caroline?" Bonnie whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts. Bonnie and Elena were standing beside her desk with their books in hand ready to leave. Caroline stood up, and they walked out together. Elena and Bonnie walked in the direction of their classes. Caroline walked the other way, and she bumped into Stefan.

"Hey, Care. Happy birthday!" Stefan greeted before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Stef. Thank you." Caroline responded with a smile. Stefan walked with her to their next class.

"So, do we have any plans tonight for your birthday?" Stefan asked, shoving his right hand into his front pocket.

"Yup. Our now-humongous, dysfunctional gang are going to come to my house for celebratory milkshakes. No alcohol because my mom is going to be their, but tomorrow night is going to make up for it. Stefan smiled at her in response.

"Yes, dysfunctional is right." Stefan responded.

"I know! Elena hates Klaus, whom I am in love with. I am not a big Damon fan, who Elena happens to be in love with. The Original family has drama within themselves, and they could kill us all within a blink of an eye. Not that any of them would, but it is still intimidating." Caroline said. Stefan chuckled to himself at her rambling. They walked into chemistry together with a smile on both of their faces. They sat at their lab table together, and started to listen to the teacher give instructions on how to do the lab. Caroline mentally rolled her eyes when he talked to them like they were stupid. She let out a frustrated groan, and she checked her phone.

_I am being abandoned, love. -K _

She rolled her eyes playfully.

_You are really needy -C _

Stefan knocked her arm to get her attention, and they began their lab. Stefan did the lab while Caroline recorded the data on her lab sheet.

"So, listen Stef, I have to ask: what is going on with you and Rebekah?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I honestly think I am starting to fall in love with her, Care." Stefan admitted. Caroline smiled internally when she knew Stefan was _finally _over Elena. Her friend deserved happiness.

"That's great, Stef." She responded with a small smile.

"Really?," Stefan asked. "But she is... Rebekah."

"Klaus is Klaus. As in, _the_ Original hybrid." Caroline retorted, causing Stefan to understand where she was coming from.

"I am so glad you are on my side, Care. I am scared that when Rebekah and I _really _come out in the open, I will be left alone." Stefan admitted. Caroline softened, and she hugged her friend.

"I love you, Stefan and I will never leave you alone." Caroline promised. They cleaned up their materials and turned in their paper before sitting back down. Caroline checked her phone then, and she saw Klaus had texted her.

_Only for you. ;) -K _

Caroline blushed furiously before typing a reply.

_I am at school, Klaus, and I have a very strict rule against sending dirty messages during school. Did you just use an emoticon? -C _

She looked back up to find Stefan reading their messages. She quickly clicked her phone off, but it was too late. Stefan raised his brows and gave her a knowing smirk. She just glared back at him before she crossed her arms, humiliated.

_It's not dirty unless you make it, love. I am glad you are open to the idea of doing it outside of school though. Yes, yes I did. -K _

She blushed when she realized what she had signed herself up for. She decided to be bold. He would appreciate it, and she would hopefully gain from it in the future.

_Maybe one day... or more -C _

His reply was really fast.

_I'm marking your words, Caroline. -K_

Caroline's breath hitched as she read the message. She slid her phone back into her pocket quickly, and Stefan gave her another knowing smirk.

"Shut up." She told him.

"I didn't even say anything." Stefan said defensively with a wide grin.

"You don't have to." She responded. He shrugged back at her.

"Maybe you should put a filter on your messages, Caroline. It only goes downhill from here." Stefan continued with a wink. She bit her lip as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks again. She punched him playfully in the shoulder when they stood up to walk out.

Caroline spent the rest of the day chatting with her best friends. Klaus had some business with her mom to attend to, so she didn't get to see him at lunch, much to both of their dismay. When it came game time, Klaus was there standing up against the stadium above the bleachers. She ran to give him a hug before she had to go cheer.

"You made it!" She said happily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." Klaus replied. She pulled him into a tight hug, and Bonnie walked over.

"I cannot believe you convinced him to come." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Me either. He has done a _lot _for me, but I didn't think I could convince him to come to a high school football game." Caroline admitted. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. Klaus kissed the top of her head.

"You should mention this to Kol. If you asked him, he would be thrilled to come. I think that a high school football game is more of his scene than you think." Klaus told Bonnie, who smiled at him.

"I may do just that." Bonnie responded with a large smile. Klaus had a small but genuine smile on his face. Caroline reached over, and she kissed his cheek. Bonnie wrinkled her nose in disgust. Caroline laughed at her friend's discomfort. The timer went off that cued Caroline and Bonnie, so Caroline hugged Klaus briefly before running out on the sideline. At the beginning of second quarter, Bonnie saw a flash of familiar brown hair stand by Klaus. When he appeared around the corner of the stadium, a wide smile spread across her face as she dashed off the field.

"Kol." She said breathlessly when she got to the top of the bleachers. She kissed him hard, happy that he showed up without her asking him.

"You don't think I would miss my girlfriend jump around wearing this outfit do you?" Kol asked her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder. She ran back down on the sideline, and cheered with a lot more well... cheerfulness now that Kol was here. Kol went to stand beside his brother.

"She is glad you came, brother." Klaus observed Bonnie. Kol smiled at his love, and he leaned his back against the wall.

"You aren't the only smitten one around her, Nik." Kol responded, smiling in Klaus' direction. Klaus smirked at that, knowing his brother was right. When halftime came, Caroline and Bonnie smiled, and they walked up the bleachers. A group of boys stopped them though, causing Kol and Klaus to glare daggers at their backs.

"Hey, can I help you?" Caroline asked the boys.

"We came to give you a message." The tallest said. Klaus stood up straight then, becoming alert from a distance.

"She's back." The blonde stocky one finished. They ran away, still in a daze form. _Compulsion. _Caroline ran up the bleachers, and she met Klaus. Bonnie met Kol before staring at Caroline, confused.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" Bonnie asked her.

"I don't know, Bon. Tyler is back somehow, but that is all I know." Caroline said desperately, clinging on to Klaus for support. Bonnie froze then.

"Tyler's back? H-how?" Bonnie stuttered, looking scared, shocked and confused. Her eyes were widened, and her hands shook nervously.

"We... I don't know." Caroline finished weakly.

"Resurrection." Bonnie said, putting the pieces together. Klaus nodded towards the witch.

"Indeed, but what which, other than you of course, is powerful enough to pull of that type of spell?" Klaus asked her hopefully. Bonnie tapped her foot, thinking.

"We are one of the last lines of Salem, so I do not think it could be any of us. My cousin and I are the last Bennett witches alive right now, and my cousin doesn't get involved with any drama other than witch drama. The Swanner's and the Suttles' are the other lines of Salem, and neither of them are _that _powerful. This person was even stronger than I was in order to pull off a flawless resurrection. I know most of the witch covens in the continental United States, but none of them are strong enough to pull this off." Bonnie rambled. Her hands shook because Klaus scared her and made her nervous. Klaus nodded.

"That is exactly where I am at." Klaus told her. Caroline just looked at Klaus, scared out of her mind. They had a powerful witch, a hybrid, and possibly someone else who is "back" after them. She was scared beyond belief at the moment.

"Who is back, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Klaus responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on, guys. It is Caroline's birthday, let's celebrate it and forget about this." Kol suggested.

"As long as no one comes after us today, I am good with that." Caroline said. Klaus was eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Easy, killer. If she was here, she is probably gone now." Caroline told him, rubbing his shoulder. He relaxed a little bit, knowing she was right. He grabbed her hand, and she relaxed into him. Bonnie seemed to be deep in thought, while Kol was rubbing soothing circles on her back. The buzzer went off again, and Caroline kissed Klaus cheek and ran back onto the field, throwing a back tuck as she entered. Bonnie kissed Kol quickly before running onto the field and throwing a back handspring. She went to stand beside a fake-smiling Caroline. She knew Caroline was worried about their situation, and she was too. Klaus slammed his head against the brick of the stadium, hard. He hissed at the glorious pain he felt circulating through his head. He didn't know what to do! All he had ever wanted was for him to give Caroline the life she deserved, but things kept getting in the way. He couldn't give her the peaceful, beautiful life he wanted to give her. He couldn't give her the life she deserved.

"Do not brood, brother. It isn't good for you." Kol joked. Klaus sent him a glare. Caroline sent a smile directly at Klaus, as if to tell him to listen to his brother, which is what she intended.

"It is creepy how you can hear what they are saying." Bonnie whispered to her friend, causing Caroline to smile.

"Not really. I can hear him really good because I am in love with them. Your extra abilities are heightened even more to the ones you love. I couldn't tell you what Zack and Taylor are talking about because I do not love them like I do Klaus and my friends, and they are closer to me. Klaus taught me how I can connect my heightened senses to him and my friends, and it's absolutely amazing! He is teaching me my new abilities and stuff that I never knew I was truly capable of." Caroline said with a smile, directed towards both Bonnie and Klaus.

"Wow... that would be nice. Kol would always be in trouble, though. He says some pretty stupid stuff sometimes." Bonnie said, glancing at Kol who was glaring angrily at her.

"He heard that." Caroline said, laughing. Bonnie shrugged.

"It's true though." She responded. The cheerleaders did a cheer together. When they finished, Kol glared at Bonnie again.

"I love you, if you can hear me." Bonnie whispered. This was really weird for her, talking to practically no one. Kol smiled in her direction, and she decided it was totally worth it.

"It is true, though." She continued. He shrugged back at her. She got sucked into another cheer as their team scored.

When the game was over, Caroline raced to Klaus. Bonnie helped clean up after, and Kol got sucked into doing the same.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus greeted her before pulling her into a hug. When he pulled away, Caroline quickly texted her mom the orders for that night.

"Take me home, Nik. I need a shower." Caroline demanded. He chuckled at her, but obliged by grabbing her hand.

**Author's Note: So the chapter sucked, and I haven't updated in forever! I swear I'll do better. I love you guys, so I want to be more active with y'all. **

**Okay, so how about Author's trivia question? **

**In what state in the United States do you think I live in?**

**A) California**

**B) Montana **

**C)Texas**

**D)Georgia**

**E) Florida**

**F) Illinois **

**G) I don't live in the U.S., I live in France. **

**Whoever gets this right gets a shout out! **

**Seriously, though, please leave **

***Constructive Criticism**

***Comments**

***Stuff you would like to see in this story**

**Who do you think resurrected Tyler? Or was he resurrected? ;) **

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Please? **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie**


	18. Chapter 17:Dysfunctional

**Chapter 17: Dysfunctional **

**AN: So Caroline's not in college anymore? :Smirks: What is holding her back from going to NOLA then? Not Tyler, not Elena. Once Damon and Bonnie come back, which we _all _hope that they do, she will literally have no ties to Mystic Falls except her mom and best _friend _Stefan. So I am hoping she goes to NOLA. **

When Klaus and Caroline arrived home, she jumped into the shower quickly. Her shower was calm, but it ended too soon. She had to dry her hair before anyone got there. She dried it, and just brushed it out to leave it in its usual natural waves. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a grey cheer t-shirt. It was just well, _family. _She brushed her teeth for some weird reason, calling it a habit. She walked out of her bathroom to be greeted by Klaus laying on her bed.

"They are on their way over, and your mother just picked up all of the orders from the grill." Klaus informed her. She nodded, and she layed beside him. He gave her a small smile. She stroked his stubbled cheek with her hand, and he couldn't help but slightly lean in. She smiled at the hybrid, happy for his presence.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It meant a lot to me." Caroline said softly.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I am glad to come." He responded.

"It has been a great birthday, and I am really excited about the party tomorrow." Caroline whispered.

"I love birthdays, Caroline." He joked softly. Her eyes lit up at the mention of their first genuine conversation.

"We have came a long time since then." Caroline commented softly.

"I am not the same narcissistic bastard with you, but he is still in their somewhere." Klaus said semi-sadly.

"And I love him." Caroline admitted, looking Klaus dead in the eye.

"How could you love him? He was a supercilious, selfish bastard that did not care for anyone but himself." Klaus replied, ashamed.

"No, Nik. He cared for his siblings and somehow came to care for me. It is you, Niklaus Mikaelson, that may have been all those things at one time. You have changed a little bit, Klaus. I knew when I fell in love with you that you wouldn't completely change, but you have changed in the way that needed to be done," Caroline said honestly. "Oh, and I love the narcissistic, supercilious bastard that you once were to. He was almost... sexy." She said it in a low, seductive voice that made him growl lowly.

"He had his charms." Klaus joked eventually.

"He still does." Caroline said, leaning in and kissing him. He pulled away, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"They are here." Caroline said, pulling Klaus up with her.

"Hey Caroline!" The group of girls at the door said. Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena walked into her home.

"Hey Klaus!" Klaus joked under his breath before pulling his sister into a hug.

"Oh shut it, Nik. You know I love you." Rebekah said.

"'Bekah! We missed you at the game! Where were you?" Caroline asked before pulling her tentative friend into a hug.

"Elijah and I had some business to attend to, so I could not make it. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Rebekah responded.

"It's fine. I was just worried about you. It isn't like you to miss school or a game." Caroline responded. Rebekah nodded.

"Hey 'Lena." Caroline said, pulling her other friend into a hug.

"Hey Care. Sorry I couldn't make it to the game." Elena apologized.

"It is fine, Elena." Caroline responded.

"The boys are coming in a different car. Running late, as usual." Bonnie answered Caroline's unasked question. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the end. Caroline laughed lightly before taking Klaus' hand and leading everyone into her living room. Klaus and Caroline took up one of the love seats while the three girls took up the couch. The doorbell rang then, and Caroline flashed to let everyone inside.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Caroline greeted, opening up the door wider.

"Happy birthday!" Kol said grabbing the blonde into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Kol, but I can't breathe." Caroline said wheezing. Kol loosened his grip.

"You don't even need to breathe." He said pointedly. Caroline just rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Hey, Care." Stefan greeted before also pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Hey, Stefan." She greeted back.

"Hello, Miss Forbes. Happy birthday." Elijah said formally. Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Remember, Elijah, it's Caroline to you." She said gleefully. Elijah nodded. Damon just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, Damon." Caroline greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Caroline. Happy birthday." Damon said awkwardly.

"Thanks." She responded. He nodded back at her. She led everyone to the living room, when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother, Matt and Jeremy were outside with all of the milkshakes. Caroline opened the door wider and took the box out of her mom's hands.

"Thank you so much, mom." Caroline said before taking the box into the kitchen and sitting it on the counter.

"Hey, Caroline. Happy birthday." Matt and Jeremy said. She thanked them both and gave them hugs before leading them all into the living room. It was kind of, dare she say it, awkward at first. They had a very dysfunctional group that was bound by both her and Bonnie. They all sat there awkwardly, sipping at their milkshakes. Caroline and Klaus sat on a love seat, so did Bonnie and Kol. Elena, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah sat on the over-sized couch. Matt and Jeremy chose to sit on the floor, and Elijah remained standing.

"Great game tonight, Donovan." Kol started. Caroline started to relax a little bit at the conversation attempt.

"Yeah, I think we just need to work out a few more plays before the championships, and the we should have it." Matt responded. Kol nodded.

"Great job tonight, girls. I will come more often." Kol said, looking at Bonnie mostly, but glimpsed occasionally at Caroline.

"Thanks, Kol." Caroline said with a smile. Bonnie kissed his cheek.

"So, Care, what were you thinking for the upcoming decade dance?" Rebekah asked.

"Well we didn't do the seventies, but I think I want to pass on the _disco days. _I was thinking about doing the eighties." Caroline said, thinking. Klaus cringed at the thought of the eighties, and Rebekah looked horrified.

"How long until we can redo the twenties?" Rebekah asked. Caroline chuckled.

"Umm... well it was last year, so I guess after this we can re-do it. There are only so many decent decades." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded. Klaus smiled before grabbing Caroline's hand, thinking about the last decade dance.

"_Mark my words. Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you." _Rang through Caroline's head. The small-town life was still happening, and she would have a hard time letting it go. She looked around at her large group of friends. Maybe she had let some of it go. It used to only be her, Elena, Bonnie and Matt. Now, there was a lot more people, and each of them had someone that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, except Matt and Jeremy, whom she'd assume would meet another human girl in the near future. Klaus removed her body from his suddenly, and she focused on the scene. An agonizing scream escaped Bonnie's lips, and Kol and Klaus were knelt down next to her, trying to support her folding-in-unnatural ways body. Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Elijah neared the group. Everyone surrounded Bonnie. Caroline ran to sit next to her best friend.

"Move!" Kol demanded, pushing everyone out of the way. He ripped open his wrist, and he poured the blood in Bonnie's gasping mouth. Bonnie let out a choking sob before swallowing the liquid. She was pulled into the darkness. Kol picked her up, a wild look in his eyes.

"Go put her in the guest room." Caroline commanded. Kol flashed into the nearby guest room and layed Bonnie down on the mattress before tucking her into the sheets.

"Do you know what just happened?" Caroline asked. Kol shook his head.

"No. Listen to her heartbeat, Caroline. She was going to die." Kol said, exasperated. Klaus walked in the room, walking towards Bonnie.

"I haven't seen anything like that in my thousand years." Klaus said, sitting next to Bonnie on the bed. Kol tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you haven't, Niklaus. _I _haven't seen anything like this, and _I _have been hanging around witches for _one thousand years!_" Kol screamed desperately. The rest of the group walked in at the sound of a desperate Kol's voice. Klaus' jaw clenched, and he was about to yell something back. Caroline cut in before he had the opportunity.

"Alright, screaming and arguing is not going to help Bonnie! We need to contact a witch. _Now._" Caroline commanded, using her take-charge Forbes voice. Kol pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Rosemary. It is Kol Mikaelson." Kol said formally. There was some mumbling on the other side.

"Yes, you indeed need to repay your debt. I just need you to come to Mystic Falls within the hour." Kol said annoyed.

"Yes, I will meet you at Caroline Forbes' house. Hurry or you will have an even _bigger _problem than a debt." Kol warned lowly, a smirk growing across his face. The other line hung up. Caroline glared at Kol for the use of threats, but she figured it was the best thing for Bonnie's sake.

"She will be here soon." Kol said with a mischievous smile. Caroline nodded before walking out of the room with Klaus at her heel. Everyone eventually left the room to give Kol some space with Bonnie. He layed down beside her.

"Please return to me, my little witch. It will be hell on earth for me for the rest of eternity without you. I need you to fight whatever it is. I promise, my Bonnie love, I will protect you from everything from now on. We will get your magic back, if that is what you want, for good and you can live a long, human life," Kol choked on his tears at the thought of Bonnie remaining human. "Whatever you want out of life, my little witch, I will grasp it for you," Kol swore before kissing her forehead. "I promise, Bonnie, you will never feel this kind of pain again." Kol layed down next to her, and he took her head on his chest. The shallow, uneven beating of her heart was the only noise in the room. Her breathing couldn't be heard, it was so shallow that even he had to concentrate to hear it.

"What could be wrong with her, Nik?" Caroline asked after shutting the door to her room. Everyone had decided to go home with promises to stop by when the witch came. They didn't want to disturb Kol, for he had scared most of them away.

"I don't know, sweetheart," He responded, defeated. "My brother will not let her die, though. She is far too important to him." Caroline nodded and layed down beside him on her bed. She layed her head on his chest, selfishly taking the comfort that could only be found in him.

The doorbell rang. Caroline flashed to answer it.

"How did you find out where I live?" She asked the red-headed stranger in front of her, the stranger's green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"Small-town. I asked the first person I saw." **(Stefan line! :P) **She said flatly before shoving her out of the way and entering the home.

"Where is-," Rosemary asked before freezing when she saw Klaus in all of his dangerous-hybrid glory. "Klaus. What are you doing here?" Rosemary sounded icy.

"Simply visiting my girlfriend." Klaus finished with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

"Rosemary. I need you now!" Kol hissed from the entrance of the guest room. Caroline, Klaus and Rosemary entered the room. Rosemary shook at the feeling of power.

"What has happened here?" Rosemary asked from the side of the bed. She touched Bonnie's forehead, and she hissed at the pain that shot through her arm.

"Spirits took away her magic, and they tried to kill her. There is only vampire blood stabilizing her now. When she wakes up, she will only stay awake for a maximum of ten minutes. She will have two options: to die or to transform into a vampire. If she does live, she will be only a mere human with no option of getting her powers back." Rosemary said. Kol looked as if he was going to break, and he grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Thank you, Rosemary, your debt has been re-payed. How long until she wakes up?" Kol whispered, destroyed at the news.

"I would give her about ten to thirty minutes. Her heart beat and breathing are going to be almost non-existent when she is awake." Rosemary said.

"Thank you, Rosemary." Klaus said. Kol had opened his mouth, but no noise was able to escape except a choking sound. Rosemary nodded before walking out. Klaus turned to his brother, who looked broken. He was kneeling next to an unconscious Bonnie, and he took her hand in his. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Why would they do this?!" He screamed, throwing a nearby vase at the wall. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Caroline walked towards Kol, placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. None of this is going to help the situation." Caroline said, forcing Kol to sit in the chair next to the bed. She knelt down in front of him.

"You know she won't want to leave you." Caroline whispered.

"She hates the idea of becoming a vampire. She had _years _to think about this decision, and now she is forced to become a monster or die." Kol whispered harshly. Caroline swallowed hard, looking at Klaus for help.

"Listen, brother, Caroline is right. There is a reason she is like this, and she will understand everything. She may surprise you, too." Klaus said calmly, stuffing his hands in his front pockets and approaching his brother. Kol looked down, unable to remain eye contact with either of them. Caroline was really worried about her best friend. What if she _did _decide not to turn and to die instead? A moan escaped Bonnie's lips and her chocolate brown eyes opened.

"Kol?" She croaked. Kol stood up with blood-shot eyes and sat on the bed next to his love.

"Hello, my little witch." Kol whispered with a small smile.

"What is wrong, Kol? What happened?" Bonnie asked, her brows furrowing.

"The spirits tried to kill you, Bonnie. They took away your magic for good." Kol responded, deciding to give it to her straight. She nodded sadly, taking it in.

"You know I love you, right Bonnie?" Kol asked, stroking her face.

"Of course, Kol, and I love you too." She croaked.

"You know that I wouldn't make you do _anything _you didn't want to do." Kol stated.

"Where are you going with this, Kol?" Bonnie whispered weakly.

"A witch friend of Kol's, Rosemary, stopped by while you were out. She said that the only reason you are still alive is Kol's blood. She also said that you have two options, sweetheart. You can either die or transform." Klaus said sadly. Kol was too busy choking back sobs to talk. Bonnie opened her mouth only to shut it again.

"How long do I have?" Bonnie croaked. Klaus checked his watch.

"Up to four minutes, love." Klaus said softly. Caroline was crying softly into his arm. Bonnie's eyes went wide, and her labored breathing became much harder.

"Kol, can I talk to you... alone?" Bonnie asked. Caroline and Klaus left the room.

"Surely you didn't have doubts about my choice." Bonnie scolded. Kol looked confused.

"Kol Mikaelson, I love you. You know this! I _don't _want to become a vampire. In fact, it is the literal last thing I want to do," Kol's face dropped to complete depression at this. "But if it was between leaving you forever and living with you forever, Kol Mikaelson, I will become a vampire." Bonnie declared. His face spread out into a giant grin.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? Once you make this decision, you can't go back." Kol warned on a serious note.

"I am positive that I don't want to leave you Kol." She said with an imperative tone. Kol sighed, and he ripped his wrist open again.

"Just in case it's already out of your system." Kol softly whispered. Bonnie nodded, and took his wrist in her mouth, trying not to gag as she swallowed it.

"I love you, Bonnie, and if you decide against this when you wake up, I will not force you to feed." Kol declared.

"I love you, Kol." Bonnie whispered weakly before she once again slipped into the darkness that is known as death. Kol grabbed her ice-cold hand, and he kissed her knuckles before smoothing her hair down. Caroline walked in, taking in a crying Kol standing beside Bonnie. She quietly walked over to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a comforting way. Kol rested his head on her shoulder, and she tried to ignore the feeling of a pool of wet tears. Klaus walked into the room, taking in the beautiful blonde and his brother in an embrace while Bonnie lay unconscious on the bed. Caroline's phone rang, and she noticed that it was Stefan.

"Hello." Caroline answered weakly.

"Hey, Care. It is Elena and Stefan. How is Bonnie?" Elena's frantic voice came through the line.

"Um... there has been a development in a situation." Caroline responded, glancing over at Bonnie.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

"She... is in transition." Caroline said quietly. Elena gasped.

"We will be over there soon." Stefan said before hanging up. Caroline sighed, and Kol layed down next to Bonnie, laying her head on his chest. Caroline walked over to Klaus, and he wrapped her into an embrace. He held her until the doorbell rang, and they walked hand-in-hand to open the door.

"Hey, guys." Caroline said weakly when she opened the door to reveal Stefan, Elena, Rebekah and, surprisingly, Damon.

"May I...we see her?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded, and she led them into the guest room. Caroline stood next to Klaus; her hand still tucked in his.

"How long until she wakes up?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"In my experience, it will be about twenty minutes from the time she dies until she wakes up." Klaus informed Caroline. Caroline nodded, and she flashed into her kitchen to fill up a glass of blood.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her.

"Stress eating." She answered. Klaus kissed the side of her neck. Caroline drank some blood out of the glass before he took some himself. They shared the glass, and she made some more. Stefan came in.

"She will probably wake up within the next few minutes." Stefan informed then. Caroline nodded.

"We should probably give her and Kol some space, I do not think she will want to be bombarded with questions when she wakes up in transition. We _all _know it is going to be rough for her, especially in her first few hours," Caroline rambled. "Her emotions are going to be heightened! What if she breaks down and hates us all and turns against us! That will kill Kol and me and Elena and Stefan! What if she gets so mad she decides not to feed and dies? What if-" Klaus cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"That's not going to happen, love. You know that. Relax." Klaus stared into her eyes. She sighed, relaxing in his touch.

"She's awake." They heard Elena say from in the bedroom. Caroline looked at Klaus in fear before taking his hand and walking into the bedroom. Bonnie was sitting up, not saying a word, but kept staring at Kol.

"Let's give them some time alone." Caroline said to the group, and everyone walked out of the room except Bonnie and Kol.

"Hello, my little witch. I meant what I said. I do not want you to leave me, but if that is what you do so desire, you shall receive it." Kol vowed to her. Bonnie sat in silence before pressing her lips to his.

"I do so desire, Kol, to stay with you. I love you _so _much Kol, and I cannot imagine leaving you. The pain will be too unbearable. I have never loved anyone as much as I do you." Bonnie vowed with tears streaming down her face. Kol kissed her forehead.

"Your emotions are heightened." Kol said with a smile. She had the biggest smile on her face. Caroline took that as her cue to walk in.

"Hey, Bonnie. How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Great, wonderful, happy, sad, mad, and everything in between." Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded, and Klaus walked in then, and he wrapped his arms around Caroline. Bonnie moaned in pain, and she grabbed her throat.

"It burns." She croaked, and Caroline nodded.

"It is your body trying to get you to feed." Caroline explained. Bonnie looked horrified, but she nodded.

"Your body will feel like it is on fire soon." Caroline also said. Bonnie sucked in a sharp breath.

"Hey, Elena and Stefan." Bonnie greeted to them.

"Hey, Bonnie." They both said at the same time. Kol told a joke, and Bonnie laughed hysterically and then cried.

"I love you guys so much." Bonnie said. She stood up off the bed despite Kol's protests, and she yanked Kol's mouth down to press against hers. Everyone cringed at their display of affection except Caroline, who knew her and Klaus were just as guilty.

"I am ready." Bonnie said, and she walked into the kitchen.

"No, Bonnie. Once it is done you can't go back. You need to think rational-" Kol started, but Bonnie yanked open one of Caroline's blood bags and drank some only to drop it on the floor and grasp her mouth in pain when she felt her fangs start to cut in. Kol picked her up, and he carried her into the living room to sit her on a love seat. Caroline cleaned up the split blood, and she joined them in the living room. Bonnie was okay then, and her emotions started to stabilize.

"I am sorry about that." She apologized to them, and Rebekah brought her more blood.

"Here you go, your emotions will stabilize more quickly with this." Rebekah said, handing her the glass.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, taking the glass out of her hands. Rebekah smiled and walked over to Stefan. Caroline watched her newly-transformed friend, and she thought it was weird at how well she was taking it. Bonnie loved being a witch, so she must really love Kol. Caroline leaned into Klaus, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bonnie, my little witch, what do you need?" Kol whispered.

"Can you just take me home? I would really love for you just to hold me." Bonnie said underneath her breath. Kol nodded.

"I think I am just going to take her home." Kol told the rest of the group. Elena embraced her friend.

"It will get better, I promise." Elena reassured her friend. Bonnie gave her a small smile.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Caroline said before embracing her friend. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand and they walked out together. Elena and Damon left too. Stefan and Rebekah stayed for a little bit, both being close to the other couple.

"Happy birthday, Caroline." Rebekah said, embracing the other blonde.

"Thank you, but it is four in the morning. Technically, my birthday is over." Caroline said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Nik celebrates a birthday for a long time, Care, trust me." Rebekah said with a laugh. Caroline's smile brightened at the use of her nickname, and Klaus even had a small smile on his lips.

"Only for my two favorite girls in the world though." Klaus said before hugging his sister. Stefan hugged Caroline then, too.

"Thank you guys for coming." Caroline said before embracing Rebekah. Stefan and Klaus shook hands, both not much of huggers when it came to other men.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." Rebekah said to Caroline. Caroline had completely forgotten about her party, and she didn't know if it would still be appropriate given the circumstances.

"I don't know. Do you think a party is still appropriate?" Caroline asked the group.

"Sure it is, Caroline. We are celebrating you." Stefan said with a smile.

"I guess it just depends on how Bonnie is doing tomorrow." Caroline concluded. The group nodded, and Stefan and Rebekah left. When Caroline shut the front door, she embraced Klaus in her arms.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too." He declared. He leaned down, and he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned against his lips, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He kissed down her neck, nipping slightly at her sensitive part. She hissed, and the veins under her eyes appeared briefly. He picked her up and pressed her against the door frame, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He found her lips again, and she kissed back with all the love she had for him. He ground slightly against her, and stifled a low moan from Caroline by pressing his lips against her. She almost got lost again when the doorbell rang. The couple shot apart, and she flattened her hair before flashing upstairs to check her reflection. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess. She looked well loved, but her mother wouldn't appreciate it at all. She brushed her hair, and decided her lips didn't look too bad with pink lipstick on them.

"Hey mom." Caroline greeted, walking down the steps.

"Hello, Caroline. How was your little get-together?" Liz asked. Liz and Klaus were sitting on the couch, so Caroline sat in the love seat that was beside them.

"Umm... it was... well...," Liz arched a brow at Caroline's loss for words. "Bonnie is a vampire now." Liz's mouth dropped, and she covered it with her hand. Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"How?" Liz stuttered.

"The witchy-spirit freaks tried to kill Bonnie, so she passed out unconscious. Kol's blood was the only thing keeping her alive, so when she awoke she had the option to die or turn, and so she chose to turn." Caroline said emotionally. Klaus walked over to her, and he held her in his arms.

"Wow..." Was all Liz could utter. Caroline sighed, and she rested her head on Klaus' shoulder.

"Tyler Lockwood is in town." Liz informed them. Caroline froze.

"Where did you see him?" Klaus asked, sitting up straight. Caroline re positioned herself in his lap, and Klaus' hands went straight to her hair. Liz ignored the inappropriateness of their position for the moment.

"I saw him just outside of the border of Mystic Falls. I am not sure exactly what he was doing except hanging out with this brunette girl. He didn't see me, though." Liz said. Caroline felt the tears fill her eyes. She'd really had a bad day. Klaus held her tight against him.

"I am so sorry, Caroline. I can put charges against him, if that is what you want." Liz offered.

"No, mom. It is fine. Klaus and I will find him." Caroline said in such a weak voice it broke Klaus. He was sure by the look that Liz was giving him that his emotions were present on his face. He looked down at the girl that held his strength, and he picked her up in his arms bridal style. Liz got up to go to sleep, claiming that it was five in the morning and time to go to sleep. Caroline snuggled against his chest, and he carried her upstairs. He layed her on the bed, and he walked to the door to shut it. When he came towards her, she pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you." She said against his lips.

"I love you." He said before pressing his lips against hers. Caroline pulled him down on top of her, and he rolled to her side. He stroked her hair out of her face when she turned to look at him.

"Not tonight, sweetheart, it's been a long day, and it's going to be a long night." Klaus said when he saw tears beginning to prick her eyes. He held her hand, and he pressed his lips to her knuckles. She fell into a tentative sleep, and Klaus quickly followed. Surprisingly, they were so close in proximity that she didn't have any nightmares. She actually felt _safe _for the night. When she awoke, it was three in the afternoon. She groaned, and Klaus pulled her tighter against him.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart." Klaus groaned. She moaned, and she moved even closer to him. She shook her head to symbolize that she was not ready to wake up for the day. He chuckled slightly.

"We have to get up sometime, love, and it is three o'clock." Klaus said. She shot up out of bed.

"Three o'clock!" She said loudly but hoarsely. Klaus shot up with him, and she was distracted by his shirtless torso for a second before he spoke.

"Yes, love, three o'clock." He said with a smile. She glared at him.

"I told you to wake me up three hours ago." She said sternly. He shrugged slightly.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping, love." He said innocently before giving her his puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Okay. Just don't do it again." She said before kissing the tip of his nose. She showered really quickly, dried her hair, and washed her face. Her and Klaus brushed their teeth together, and she walked towards her closet. She picked out a pair of white jeans with a bright pink tank top. She curled her hair, and she did her makeup naturally, except she added a little bit of eyeliner to the look, and she wore tall brown Uggs to top it off. Klaus wore a navy blue henley, jeans, and his necklaces from his limited closet at her house. She smiled at him and applied chap stick. Her smile faultered when his phone rang. It was Kol. She picked it up off her dresser, and she answered it.

"Hello?" Caroline asked.

"Hey, Caroline. It's Bonnie/" Came Bonnie's voice from the other end. Klaus wrapped his arms around her before she answered.

"Hey, Bon. What's up?" Caroline asked indifferently.

"I was wondering if you um... had any extra blood bags at your house?" Bonnie asked awkwardly.

"Of course, Bonnie. Just come over when you need to." Caroline said, sighing in relief when she realized that her friend didn't hate them.

"Thanks, Care." Bonnie said before hanging up. Caroline sat the phone on the dresser, and she plugged her dead phone up to the charger. Klaus kissed the side of her neck, and she swatted him off.

"No, Klaus. I have a lot to do today, and you are _not _distracting me right now." Caroline scolded.

"Okay, I won't distract you _right now." _Klaus promised with a smirk before pressing his lips against hers. There was a knock on Caroline's bedroom door, and her mom walked in.

"Goodmorning." Liz said with a smile.

"You're off work today!" Caroline said with a smile and hugging her mom.

"Yeah, well until five. I was semi-normal and woke up at noon, so I had five hours off." Liz said with a glare towards both Caroline and Klaus. Caroline shrugged.

"So do you guys want to get something to eat?" Liz asked. Caroline nodded, and Klaus looked at her. He smiled at her, and he grabbed his wallet off her dresser. Caroline grabbed her brown button-up jacket that matched her boots, and she sprayed some perfume on. She put her ring that Klaus had given her back on from the previous night, and she added a pink-ice diamond necklace he'd given her that matched the bracelet he'd given her for her birthday all those years before. She decided to wear that too, for he'd returned it during the weeks they'd started being together again. She smiled at him from her reflection in the mirror, and he returned it. He walked towards her, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I still haven't given you your birthday present yet." He realized out loud.

"Yesterday was a long day." Caroline said, face falling in defeat. Klaus kissed her cheek.

"I am so sorry, love." He apologized, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She led him out of the room, and she met her mom down the stairs. She turned around, and she ran her fingers through Klaus' hair, trying to tame his unruly curls. She smiled up at him, and she stroked his cheek before removing her hand completely. Klaus opened the door for both Liz and Caroline, with Liz going first. Caroline kissed his cheek as she walked out the door. He grabbed her hand, and Liz stopped them and pulled out her camera.

"I am sorry, but I need a picture." Liz commanded. Caroline rolled her eyes, and she removed her jacket deciding that the bright pink of her shirt and the dark blue of his would look better together than her brown jacket. She placed the jacket on the hood of the car, and she walked back over to Klaus. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, and he wrapped one of his arms around her upper back, they looked at eacho ther lovingly for a second, a small yet content smile on both of their lips. Liz secretly took that picture of both of them, and she put the camera down before either one of them noticed. They both smiled at the camera, and Liz took that picture also. Klaus kissed a giggling Caroline's cheek, and Liz took another picture. She smiled at how photogenic this couple was together. Klaus smiled at Caroline, and he led her to the car and opened up the door for her. He slid in next to her, grabbing her hand. She smiled at him, and he returned it.

"I can't believe we slept till three." Caroline said, laughing at herself.

"It is four now, sweetheart." Klaus reminded her. She glared at him. Liz climbed into the driver's seat and began driving to the grill. Caroline pulled out her phone and her car charger, and charged her phone some more. She had missed calls from Bonnie, Kol and Stefan, but she realized it was from earlier.

"Crap!" She swore. She texted Bonnie really fast.

_Not home... key is in the girll on the back porch. -C_

Klaus looked over to make sure she wasn't in trouble, and he realized they'd forgotten about the old witch needing blood bags.

_Okay, Thank you so much, Care. -B_

Caroline yawned, and Klaus laughed at her.

"Tell me you aren't _still _tired after sleeping so late?" He asked her, and she shrugged. Liz laughed at her daughter.

"You are going to sleep your eternal life together, Caroline." Liz joked. Caroline smiled softly.

"No, seriously, Caroline. You've been requiring a lot of sleep for a vampire. Are you sure you are okay?" Klaus asked, concerned. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I am just stressed that is all." Caroline reassured him. Klaus nodded, knowing he couldn't do anything about the stress but wishing he could. He wrapped his arms around her, and he embraced her tightly. Liz pulled in, and Caroline unbuckled her seat belt. Klaus got out, and he flashed to the other side to let Caroline out. She got out, and they walked into the girll together. They sat down and ordered their food, and they began talking.

"Are you still having your party tonight, Caroline?" Liz asked her.

"Yeah. Bonnie is obviously doing okay so I don't see why not." Caroline responded with a smile.

"I will stop by to give you your gift later tonight. I am _so _sorry I couldn't give it to you yesterday, but it was a bad day anyway." Liz apologized.

"It's fine, mom." Caroline said with a smile. They finished up their dinner, and Liz drove to work while Klaus and Caroline walked the short distance home.

"Do you want to take a nap when we get home?" Klaus asked a yawning Caroline. She nodded, and they walked a few more blocks hand-in-hand in silence. When they arrived, Caroline changed into some yoga pants and a tank top, and Klaus just put on sweatpants. They slept until six thirty. Caroline awoke, and she glanced at the clock. She turned to face Klaus, and she stroked his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. When a knock was heard at her front door a few minutes later, he was awkake. The walked downstairs together, and Klaus answered the door. Liz was at the other end with Caroline's present. Caroline took a medium sized bag and a small bag from her mom, and her and Klaus sat on the loveseat while her mom sat on the couch. She opened the medium bag first, revealing three medium-sized pictures from earlier. One was as expected, her and Klaus were smiling happily at the camera. The other two were her favorite though. One they were smiling lovingly at eachother like they were oblivious to the rest of the world, and the other Klaus was kissing her cheek while she was laughing. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and she smiled at the pictures.

"I love these, mom!" Caroline said excitedly.

"They really are beautiful pictures, Liz. You captured the moment perfectly." Klaus commented. Liz smiled in return. Caroline sat the pictures carefully on the table while moving to the smaller bag. She pulled out a black box and opened it. There was a locket inside that she opened up. There was a picture of her and her mom from a few weeks earlier, her and her friends from the previous night, and the picture of Klaus kissing her cheek. There was a handwritten note in the fourth slot.

_So many people love you, Caroline. I am so proud of you. I love you always. -Mom _

She smiled at the beautiful silver locket necklace, and she walked over to hug her mom.

"Thank you _so _much, mom." Caroline thanked her mom.

"I am so glad you like it, Caroline." Liz said with a smile before embracing her daughter into a tight hug.

"Bye mom, I love you." Caroline said.

"I love you too, Caroline. Good bye, Klaus." Liz said as she walked out the door. Caroline turned towards Klaus, and he came behind her, putting the necklace around her neck.

"It is time to head to your house, Klaus." Caroline said taking his hand. They walked out of her house, and they got into her car. He drove to his house, and they walked inside together. Bonnie greeted them.

"Hey, Care. Hey, Klaus." Bonnie said with a big smile.

"Hey, Bonnie." They both said. Kol came up behind them, looking exhausted.

"Hey, Kol." Klaus and Caroline greeted. They walked inside, and Kol drug Klaus into Klaus' office.

"Hello, brother. Baby vampire giving you trouble?" Klaus asked. Kol glared at him.

"I don't know what to do! She is an emotional rollercoaster. She is so happy, but the slightest thing pisses her off more than I've ever seen her." Kol said.

"Welcome to the perks of having a baby vampire as a girlfriend." Klaus said sarcastically. Kol sighed.

"I just wish she wasn't forced into this." He said softly. Klaus looked at his brother in sumpathy.

"I know, brother and I am sorry that you and Bonnie have to go through this." Klaus sincerely apologized. Kol looked taken about by his brother's genuine apology, but he shrugged it off. Klaus heard Caroline call him, and he departed from the room sending a:

"I am sorry brother, but my love calls."

Kol smiled half-heartedly at his departing brother.

"Klaus." She walked towards him, face pale and skin ice cold. Klaus touched the side of her face.

"Was is it, sweetheart?" He asked her, stroking her cheek.

"I'm scared." She whispered, falling into his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, and she enjoyed their close proximity. She felt safe. Klaus kissed her forehead, and the guests all arrived in the sitting room.

"Looks like we have a party for you, love." Klaus eventually said with a smile. Caroline nodded weakly.

"Hey," Klaus whispered to her. She looked up at him through her lashes. "I will not let anyone hurt you. _Ever._ You have my word, Caroline." Caroline hugged him again.

"Come on, let's go Nik." Caroline said, pulling him towards her guests.

**Author's Note: Okay, so the first episode of the Originals kind of pissed me off. I mean, Klayley?! _Seriously?! _I had to spend an hour of watching Klaroline videos to remind myself why I ship them, and it scared me that I thought that Klayley's talk was a little bit cute. It breaks my heart that Klaroline most likely isn't coming back. Let me go drown in a pool of tears. I hope you enjoyed the Klaroline and Kennett goodness in this chapter. **

**Please review. Especially in this time when I am struggling with my ship. I need you guys to pull me back to you! D: **

**Fallen Witch Angel: Haha, no I do not live in Montana, but it is kind of close... kind of. Guess again. :) Yes! I did not originally plan on Kol showing up, but then I thought that this story needed more Kennett, which I hope this chapter has fulfilled some of it. I enjoy your reviews a lot, and I appreciate your input. You are actually one of my favorite Klaroline (and Kennett) fanfiction writers, so it is a big deal that you have commented on one of my stories. Thank you so much! :D It is reviews like yours that keep this story going. **

**Thanks you guys, **

**XOXOXO, **

**Mckenzie . . . . . . .**


End file.
